Inner sins
by Alicorn05
Summary: After twelve year freedom for monster kind frisk thought thing were going perfect. that is until Flowey finds his way into frisk head and threatens to destroy her happy end. face a week of nightmares, and only have boyfriend sans fall back on, the happy life that frisk live is a risk of changing forever.
1. The nightmare begins

This my first time writing a fan fiction on undertale, which I hope you all enjoy it. Yes the introduction is a fourth wall brake, but hay my story. I'll try to update as often as possible, but i'm A college student so time is tight. Also I want give a shout out to My cowrighter SansSerifSeogo who help me bring this story life. so with out further or do Enjoy this story.

* * *

Oh! Hello there! I know, right?! A story that starts with a fourth wall break! Well, we can thank a certain skeleton in a blue hoodie for that one! He's been helping me learn how to do that for the last year now. Plus, this is what is known as an Undertale fanfiction. Whatever Undertale is. All I know is that you are curious as to who and what this story is about. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Frisk. Frisk Lauren Dreemurr, and this story is all about what happened after I liberated the monsters from the Underground.

That's just a basic overview! How about the real story?

Sans! Be patient! I was just getting to that!

Oh. Sorry.

It's alright! Why don't we stop damaging the fourth wall, and just start?

Ok.

It still seems impossible that it happened, even after a whole month after my encounters with… them. After twelve years of happiness, and a little sister to take care of, I thought I finally gotten rid of that demon flower. But, as I've learned, nothing can stay the same forever. If you want to understand me clearly, I suppose I'll just start at the beginning: I'm sure you are all familiar with the story of how I helped free the monsters from the Underground… well, with the help of my friends and the spirit of the King's son. Well, after that, things started falling back into place; the king and queen remarried, Undyne and Alphys eventually tied the knot, and they adopted a little boy named Maxwell. Papyrus, in a strange string of events that involved Mettaton, gave birth to a little boy named Impact. Sans and I became really close, so close, in fact, that when Merigold was born, the King and Queen pronounced him godfather… Oh yeah, Merigold is my little sister. She's eight.

Well, now that we're up to speed, let's get down to the real story. It started out just like any other ordinary day. Maxwell and Impact were visiting my home, and they were playing hide-and-seek with me.

"Twenty-five, Twenty-six…" I counted up to thirty. "Thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" I looked around in the bedrooms, and found Impact trying on one of Merigold's dresses. When I found him, he chuckled nervously, and slowly replaced the dress on the hangar.

"Like mother, like son." I sighed, picking up the skeleton and giving him a noogie, which made him cackle. That laugh was one of the many things he inherited from Paps. After that, we checked the garden, but couldn't find them. When I was looking in the cupboards in the kitchen, however, I heard a rustling coming from the trash can. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Not again…" I mumbled, before removing the lid of the trash can and found Maxwell inside, gnawing on a half-eaten apple.

"Maxwell, you know you're not supposed to eat that stuff!" I cried out, just as Maxwell swallowed the bite of apple in his big mouth.

"Sorry, Aunt Frisk, It's just so tasty…" He replied sullenly.

"It's rotten, there are brown spots on it." I tried to explain, but Maxwell shook his head.

"Those are the sweet bits!" laughed Maxwell, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I sometimes wonder where you get your taste for food…" I sighed.

"Probably from Fish-mama." replied Maxwell, finishing the apple in one huge bite, core and all.

"Well, that makes sense. She can't cook for-" I started, before I heard Toriel call from the other room.

"FRISK! Language!" She shouted.

"How does she do that?!" I thought to myself, as I hauled Maxwell out of the trash can. "Alright, time to go find Merigold. She's really good at this game." As I searched throughout the castle and the throne room, I began to wonder if Merigold was even still here.

"Where could she have gotten off to?" I asked, scratching my head as Dad walked past me, humming a strangely familiar tune, which I recognized as Temmie's Theme. "Hey, Dad, have you seen Merigold anywhere?" I asked him. Asgore shook his head.

"Why, no, Frisk, I have not seen her all day. Have you checked her bedroom?" he asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, twice, and I can't find her anywhere." I said. Just then, I saw something move underneath Asgore's cape. I looked up at Dad's face, and he winked.

"Well, I guess I should go check the throne room. Maybe she's in there…" I said as I slowly began to walk away. Then, with a quick step back towards Asgore, I lifted the cape and saw Merigold clutching onto Asgore's back with her tiny claws. Her face expressed utter shock.

"Gotcha', you little sneak!" I said with a smile.

"DAAAAaaaaaAAAD!" Merigold whined, as I removed her from under the cape. "You gave me away!"

"I said nothing!" He replied, holding his hands up.

"At least it wasn't your horns this time. That would have been too obvious. Trust me, I've known that trick for a long time." I said. Merigold pouted. "Don't give me that face, young lady."

"Big booger… I'll be sure to untwist the cap on the mustard bottle next time we have burgers." muttered Merigold under her breath to Asgore.

"Don't even think about it, Meri. Sans already tried that years ago with a ketchup bottle, and it didn't go so well. I still ate the burger, mind you." I said, rustling her hair. It was then that I noticed the strange look on Dad's face.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked.

"It's just so hard to believe that the woman standing before me, was once a lost child." said Asgore, kneeling down to hug me.

"I know that feeling. You know, before I met all of you; Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, everyone… I never had a family to call my own. I never knew my biological father, and my mother died when I was three. I was put into an orphanage. And even though I was one of the most lovable kids in the orphanage, no one wanted to adopt me. Over the years, I never thought I would have a family. But that changed when I climbed the mountain and fell down to the Underground… I had no idea how much my life would change." I cried.

"Oh, Frisk… We're so grateful that you did. When you fell down there, it gave us something to look forward to… A new life… And we all found it… In you." smiled Asgore.

"I think it was destiny that I would meet you all. I mean, look around, everyone is happy, even if it took a few tries to get here." I said, before covering my mouth in realization.

"Frisky, what do you mean by that?" asked Merigold, as I set her down on the ground.

"Merigold, go play with the boys. I need to talk to Dad about something." I said flatly.

As Merigold ran into the other room, I felt butterflies in my stomach. But I knew that I couldn't go back. This was something that I had been hiding for twelve years, and there was no way I could keep it in any longer. Not now.

"Dad, you'd better pull up a chair. This isn't going to be a walk in the park." I said solemnly. He grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Remember when we were near the barrier all those years ago and I was very quiet and I had this look on my face like I'd seen a ghost?" I said, my heart pounding faster than it ever had before.

"Yes? What about it?" Asgore asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Well, to be honest, it's a question I'm still asking, but… due to circumstances I still don't understand, I was able to experience a certain event twice, with two different outcomes. That event being my fight with you. You see, that was the second time I'd faced you at the Barrier. The first I faced you, I… I ended up hurting you. I didn't want to, but something made me do it. Anyway, near the end, you told me why you were hunting the human souls, and you told me everything about mom, and after you told me how sorry you were, I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore. After I spared you, you smiled at me, and promised me that you and Toriel would take care of me. I would have finally achieved my dream of being part of a family." I rambled.

"But something happened. What was it?" asked Asgore, leaning forward in his chair. I took one look at his face, and began to tear up.

"Not even a second after you said that, I heard a sound; a sound I had heard only once before when I fell down there. Thousands of white petals surrounded you, closed in and… I lost you." I continued. "At that moment, I was upset and livid with rage. I knew whose attack that was: Flowey. And just like that, he appeared in front of me, and said to me: You idiot. You still haven't learned a thing. In this world, it's kill or be killed. After that everything went white. I didn't know what was going on. After a few minutes, I appeared in a dark room; I was confused about what was going on, shocked about what I had just witnessed, Then Flowey appeared, but he was… different. He had absorbed the human souls and became this monstrosity. But the only thing that shook me was that it was my fault. I caused this, the only reason Flowey was able to defeat you was because I had caused you so much damage. I couldn't let him get away with that. I fought him, but I was no match for him. If it weren't for the human souls fighting back, I would have been a goner. But even after all that, the fact still remained that I caused all that. I said to myself, 'maybe it would have been better if I had never come here.' That's why I was so shaken when we met in the barrier a second time. Even after I helped Alphys in her lab, I was terrified; terrified of losing you again. I couldn't take that again."

After I told Asgore everything, I felt terrified, like I had betrayed his trust.

"I can understand if you're mad, or if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but I just had to tell you." I said, my voice broken, scared of what was to come, of how mad he was going to be that I hadn't told him sooner. But then, the unexpected happened; He held me tight in his arms, and I thought I heard him crying as well. Let's just say that we hugged for the longest time in monster and human history.

"So you're not mad?" I asked finally.

"How could I be mad at my little hero?" replied Asgore.

"But I don't understand. I hurt you, I caused that. And not just you, but everyone. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, I still failed. How can you not be mad at me?" I cringed. "How can I be considered a hero after-"

"Frisk. That happened in some other world. In this world, you saved us all."

After that, he kept telling me how I had impacted everyone's lives; how things changed since I had known what to do. After about a few minutes, we calmed down and he suggested that we tell everyone else what I had just told him, starting with Mom. That was, until I told him that everyone else already knew; you know, except for the kids. He understood, but then he asked me the big question.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Well, you already know about my encounter with Asriel, so that's it." I said with a smile, but then, I heard something that chilled me.

"Asriel? You mean my former self?" said a voice that caught me off-guard.

"Dad, did you hear something?" I asked in confusion, hoping that it wasn't just me.

"No, I didn't hear anything." replied Asgore, just as the door to the room swung open and Merigold fell face first into the room.

"Meri, was that you?!" I asked angrily.

"No, Frisky, I didn't say anything! You would have heard me." replied Merigold.

"Oh? Who's this little one?" asked the voice.

"I-I think I need some air." I said hurriedly, as I ran out into the garden. "What the hell was that? Why did that voice sound… familiar?"

"Perhaps we met once before… Perhaps a decade ago?" said the voice again, growing clearer with each second. At that moment, I realized who it was.

"No… No, no, no… You're still in the Underground…Mom and Dad made sure to seal you in the Underground. How are you here?" I trembled, looking around frantically for the source of the sound.

"Poor, naïve child. You really think you won the game?"

"But I listened to what you said! I didn't hurt! I didn't kill! I did nothing but make friends! Even when you told me not to Reset, I listened to you!" I screamed.

"But that was all part of a much grander scheme." whispered the voice.

"And what sort of scheme would that be?" I asked.

"Hey, babe!" said another, deeper voice behind me, which made me jump in alarm. Sans chuckled and held his arms open for a hug.

"Sans, don't scare me like that!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. As he wrapped his arms around me, I heard a loud _brrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppptttttt!_ from inside Sans' sleeves. I laughed; even after all these years, the whoopee cushion trick still worked on me.

"Oh, my God, Sans. You still got it." I chuckled, wiping my eyes.

"Seemed a little too quiet, so I figured I'd make some noise. And what better noise than that of a whoopee cushion?" he replied with a goofy smile.

"I can always count on you to put a smile on my face, Sans." I grinned.

"What a Smiley Trash bag of a comedian this poor soul is." Said the voice. Sans's eye flashed in alarm.

"Babe, did you hear that?!" He asked, summoning a small Gaster Blaster.

"You can hear it, too?" I said in surprise, forgetting that Sans could read my thoughts. Sans turned back to me, his grin now slipping into a serious frown.

"Frisk, how long has this been happening?" asked Sans.

"It just started today, right after I told Dad about… the other timeline." I said.

"Oh, you mean when you helped me kill him?" asked the voice, before Sans snapped.

"SHUT UP, YOU! THAT WAS NOT HER FAULT!" he yelled.

"Oh, so he really can hear me. Better be careful around this one, Frisk; He might be a threat." Said the voice. Sans' eye glowed even brighter, and he summoned multiple Gaster Blasters and bones.

"Weed, you don't know a quarter of it." He growled.

"Sans, calm down. He's not a threat yet. But because only you and I can hear him, we're going to need to keep this a secret from everyone else. Last thing we need is an uproar from Mom and Dad." I comforted him. Sans brought back the Blasters and bones, and sighed, his eye extinguishing.

"You sure, babe?" he asked.

"I'm sure. There's no need for action until we know his intentions. For all we know, Mom and Dad getting involved is exactly what he's aiming for." I nodded. Sans breathed in disappointment.

"It's been so long since I've gotten to use these…" he said.

"Where do you even keep them?" I asked.

"In my room." He replied.

"I've seen your room, there's no place for them to move around."

"I keep them under my bed."

"But… I… you… how… Ugh, never mind. I should've learned by now not to question you." I said, throwing up my hands in mock defeat. Just then, Merigold peeked out from behind Sans' shin.

"Frisky, you okay?" she asked. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Just a bit of a stress headache, that's all." I nodded.

"I'm more of a cancer than I am a headache." said the voice. At that moment, Sans pulled up the Gaster Blaster again.

"Dunkle Sans? What's that?" asked Meri, referring to the Gaster Blaster.

" _Sans!_ Put that away!" I cried out.

"Aw, come on, babe! This one's child-proof!" whined Sans, just as the Blaster went off, nearly hitting Merigold square in the face. Merigold bleated in fear and fell to the ground.

"You call _that_ child-proof?! Merigold could've just been killed from that thing! Now, are you going to put that thing away, or am I going to have to get Dad?" At the mention of Asgore, Sans snapped his fingers, and the Gaster Blaster quickly dissipated.

"Thanks, Sansy." I said, pecking him on the cheekbone. Merigold's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww, cooties!" she cried, sticking out her tongue.

"Wait 'til you're older, kid. You won't mind it so much." chuckled Sans.

* * *

This is just the beginging.


	2. Night one

Here's the next chapter for you guys.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting at the dinner table, so lost in thought that I had barely touched my food. This caught Mom and Dad's attention. But mostly Mom's, because she had made Pie for dessert.

"My child, whatever is the matter? You're acting quite… aloof. Are you alright? Are you feeling ill?" asked Toriel. This got me nervous, because I hated lying to Mom.

"You can't hide me forever, Frisk." said the voice apprehensively. I blinked once and shook my head. I looked over at her, alert now.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit out of it today. Telling Dad… really kind of took it out of me." I explained.

"That might explain a few things. I find that revealing things that you've held back reawakens old memories. Perhaps you should turn in for the night." said Toriel in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Good night, guys." I said, as I removed myself from the table and headed up to my room. As I entered my room, I took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, Frisk. It's been a long day. Time for some rest." I said. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I said as the door opened and Dad came in and gave me a smile.

"I know it took a lot of courage to tell me about that other timeline, but I'm glad you did." he said, as I flung my arms around him.

"When I saw Flowey kill you, my heart felt like it was shattered because it almost took both of us. You see, at that moment, I was hugging you. So filled with joy that I finally had a dad. I was picturing in my head all the things we were going to do together. When I heard those pellets, we both let go. You pushed me out of the way, I looked up just in time to see them close in on you. I screamed your name as you turned to dust. And it felt… it felt…" I said as I began to cry.

"Shhh… it's okay, Frisk. That is all in the past. A past that you went back to change. You have made me so proud to be your father." He said as he held me tight and I heard his heart beat steadily.

"Dad? Promise me you'll never give up, no matter what. I can't face that loss again." I said as he smiled at me.

"I promise. I love you so much, my little hero. Sleep well, alright?" He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, too, Dad." I said as I walked over to my bed. I climbed in, just as Dad came over and tucked me in.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore." I said as he tucked in the sheets.

"I know, but it's cold tonight, and I don't want you to get sick. Besides, you'll always be a kid to me." He said as he kissed my forehead again.

"Good night, Dad. I love you." I said as he walked out of the room.

"I love you, too." He said, turning on the music box on his way out. I drifted off into sleep. But as time passed, I began to have nightmares; and this one was the first of many.

"Did you really think you could escape me in your dreams? It's where I _thrive_!" said Flowey.

"Come on, Flowey, it's been a long day. Can't you cut me a break?" I sighed.

"I can't cut you a break. But I can cut _you_." laughed Flowey, extending a vine towards me. I smacked it aside and stepped backwards.

"What do you want, Flowey? Why are you here?" I asked shakily.

"You'll find it all out in due time. But now, on to more… pressing matters. That little girl you were with earlier… I know her name… But who is she to _you?_ " It was at that moment that I realized it wasn't just me at risk here.

"Like I'd tell you, you filthy little weed!" I replied angrily. Flowey was taken aback in shock.

"Golly! What fearsome insults! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to speak to royalty?" crooned Flowey, who cackled with joy.

"You are not royalty. The royalty in you died long ago!" I said, in memory of the prince.

"Ah, but what was left of him… That is within me." smiled Flowey sinisterly.

"YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THE PERSON YOU ONCE WERE ASRI-!" I shouted, realizing what I almost said. Flowey grinned mockingly.

"Ohh… You almost said my "real" name. I'm flattered." He cooed. "But that is beside the point. Why not take a trip down memory lane, figure out who this little girl is?" At that moment, everything went white. After a few moments, a view of a hospital waiting room came into view. A thirteen year old version of me was pacing through the room surrounded by all our friends.

"Oh, what if something happens?" The younger me asked.

"Calm down, kid. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Sans said. Just then, a painful scream from Toriel came from the next room.

"You call that fine?!" I shouted

"Kid, come on. She gave birth before. I'm sure she's fine." Undyne said, and a few minutes later, Dad came out of the room.

"My little hero? You can come in now." He said. The younger me walked up to Mom in a hospital bed, who was holding a little bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Say hello to your new sister, my child." She said in an exhausted voice. As the other version of me looked into the bundle, a small tuft of golden fur and a tiny nubbin of a horn became visible to Flowey and me.

"Aww, she's so cute, Mom! What's her name?" the younger me asked excitedly.

"We have not yet decided on a name, Frisk, dear." said Asgore, with a goofy smile. The younger me rolled my eyes.

"Lemme guess: Dad suggested some names and _all_ of them got turned down, right?" I asked, and Mom nodded.

"Hey, that's not fair! I had a few good ones! Besides, my naming skills aren't that bad!" he said with an indignant pout. It was at this point that the younger me started naming off every place in the Underground.

"Home, _New_ Home, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland. _Hot. Land_. Dad? Really?!" I sassed.

"Point taken, and very well made." nodded Asgore. At that moment, the present version of me giggled. Flowey glared up at me, and my giggling subsided as the memory paused.

"What? It's true; he's terrible with names." I said.

"I know… How do you think I got my name?" groaned Flowey. I face palmed.

"Oh, mah gawd. He _gave_ you the name Flowey?" I shrieked with laughter. Flowey growled, and thousands of petal bullets and thorny vines surrounded me. I immediately stopped laughing and began whimpering.

" _If you so much as twitter at how I got my name again, I will fucking_ _ **slaughter you**_ _!"_ hissed Flowey, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"Okay, not laughing ever again." I said, trembling. "You're lucky it wasn't Sans; you'd never hear the end of it from him."

"Oh, please. He knows what I'm capable of." mumbled Flowey, as the memory continued. Asgore snapped his fingers.

"Wait, I've got a good name! Please hear me out on this!" he said nervously. Both me and Mom rolled our eyes.

"What is it, dear?" asked Mom. Asgore smiled and sat down on the side of the bed. Carefully, he rested his finger on a stray tuft of fur on the child's head.

"Why not Merigold?" suggested Asgore.

"That's… actually a pretty good one! Like the flowers in your garden!" I beamed.

"Dear, how did you come up with that name?" asked Toriel.

"Well, it may seem a tad cliché, but look at her hair." explained Asgore.

"Hey, you're right! It's golden!" I laughed. "She smells like a marigold, too."

"That was creepy, Frisk." said Flowey, disgusted.

"I don't know why I said that… Guess it was my younger mind… I was thirteen at the time… and well… puberty-"

"Ah, nononononono, we have no need to go into that!" said Flowey hastily.

"I guess it was just a mistake." I said.

"Like me…" said Flowey. I turned to look at Flowey.

"Flowey… what do you mean by that?" I asked, as the memory faded from view. Flowey scoffed and turned to me.

"It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted." He said, grinning. I reached down and grabbed Flowey's stem tightly.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt her, I will end you!" I growled.

"You're in no position to make threats." sneered Flowey, as thousands of petal bullets surrounded my neck.

"I may not be as strong as you, in terms of LV, but I made a promise that I would protect her, no matter the cost!" I screamed.

"Why would you need to protect her? She's not in any danger from me." said Flowey coolly.

"Do you really think I can trust those words, after what you did to Dad in the last timeline?" I asked, squeezing Flowey's stem even harder.

"They were all shortsighted actions… No. I think I'll let nature take its course." said Flowey, vanishing from sight. I gasped, as the petal bullets disappeared with Flowey. His laugh echoed in the void.

"No! Wait, Flowey what did you mean by- _Keaugh!"_ I gasped. As I looked down, I saw a thorny vine protruding from my chest, blood dripping from the spines. I fell limp. Seconds passed.

I gasped and shot forward in my bed, as my heart resumed beating. I felt chills running down my back, and I was dripping with sweat. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my robe, and made my way towards Merigold's room. I opened the door to find her awake, a worried expression on her face.

"Meri? What's wrong?" I asked. Merigold turned to me and sniffled.

"I had a bad dream…" she said, rubbing her eyes. She'd been crying.

"You too, huh, babe?" said Sans, who had teleported into the room.

"Dunkle Sans, What are you doing here?" asked Merigold.

"It's 3 in the morning, Sans. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Papyrus?" I asked, curious. Sans sighed shakily.

"I couldn't sleep. You know when I can't sleep, something's up." Sans said. It was at that moment that I realized the gravity of the situation.

"Meri, tell us exactly what you saw. If we are to know what is going, we need you to tell us. I know it was probably scary, but please: We need to know." I said.

"O-okay." said Meri sheepishly.

* * *

Oh dear frisk isen't the only one in trouble.


	3. Complications and flashbacks

now we find out what merigold saw her dreams, and hopefully better understanding of whats going.

* * *

"In my dream, I saw a girl. A girl with brown hair and red-orange eyes. She was wearing a green and yellow striped sweater. She walked up to me, and smiled… She said that I reminded her of him."

"Of who?" I asked.

"Of Asriel." replied Merigold. I gasped quietly.

"Honey, do you know who that is?" I asked, tears building in my eyes.

"Not really, but she said that they were friends in another timeline. She said that she wanted me to walk with her. Just walk by her side, and keep her company."

"Did this girl have a name?" asked Sans.

"No, but she did know your name, sis. She said you were a good person, better than she ever was. I asked her what she meant. She said that she hurt a lot of people. I told her she didn't seem like a bad person, despite the knife in her pocket. And she laughed."

"You're just like he was; kind, innocent, pure… a little naïve. But he always knew what was best for me. And the one time I needed him, he let me die." She said to me. "But despite that… I miss him."

"It was at that moment that I got a good look at her face. She looked a lot like you, Frisk." Continued Merigold. I smiled, and turned to Sans, who was crying in the corner on top of the dresser.

"Sans, are you okay?" I asked, not bothering to ask how he got up there. He sniffed, and wiped his eye sockets.

"She really did have a heart." He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of touching, is all." He said.

"I don't understand, though. How is that scary to you?" I asked Meri.

"But after she said that, she changed. Some black goop was dripping from her eyes, and she held me up against a wall and pulled out the knife from her pocket. As I stared at her, her face flickered between hers and yours. I started crying.

"I'm going to miss you, too, kid." She said, before she ran me through. As I was on the ground bleeding, I looked up and saw you and her struggling with the knife. I tried to speak, but all I could do was cough

. After a few seconds, the girl managed to stab you, too. Again, and again, and again… I wanted to help, but I couldn't move. Before I lost consciousness, though, I saw a small yellow flower.

"Poor child. I thought you knew by now. In this world, it's kill or be killed." He said to me sadly. "Then I woke up. " It was at that moment that Merigold began crying. I began stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Man, no wonder you were scared. That would have scared me, too. But I want to make one thing perfectly clear: That will _never_ happen. Not as long as we're together." I said.

"But, Frisk… When she stabbed me, she was you." wept Merigold.

"Merigold Dreemurr, you know for a fact that I would never do such a horrible thing to you. You're my baby sister, and I love you more than anything in this world. And let me be perfectly clear, young lady, that I will _never, ever_ let anyone harm you or anyone in this family."

"She's right, kiddo. We gotta' keep an eye socket out for each other." said Sans, tapping his eye socket. Both of us laughed quietly, so as to not wake Mom and Dad.

"Frisk, could you stay with me tonight?" asked Merigold. I gave her a reassuring smile, and hugged her tightly.

"Sure, Meri. I just need to talk to Dunkle Sans about something. I'll be right back." said, ushering Sans out of the room. As we closed the door, the two of us looked at each other in concern.

"Sans, I'm more than positive that the girl from Meri's dream was Chara." I said shakily, my voice slowly rising. "I mean, the way she described the girl; Brown hair, reddish-orange eyes, the sweater. I mean, who else carries a knife in their pocket?!"

"Whoa, babe, calm down, don't want to wake up the parents." said Sans.

"It's just that it seems more than just a coincidence that Flowey's in my dream, and Chara in hers. I think they're both planning something." I sighed.

"We went our separate ways years ago." said Flowey in the back of my mind.

"You again?! Alright, Flowey, no more fucking around. What are you two planning?" I asked angrily.

" _We_ are not planning anything. I had a plan, and apparently… _she…_ has her own ideas." replied Flowey indignantly.

"Look, we don't have time to question him. It's late at night, and Merigold's waiting. But, keep an eye on her. Obviously, Chara and Flowey are having conflicting ideas. If Merigold has another nightmare, I recommend taking her to Alphys. She might have an idea of how to help." explained Sans.

"That's a good idea, Sans. I might be able to handle this, but Meri… She's just a kid… No pun intended, Sans. It's too late at night for this shit, and I have training in the morning." I said, as Sans began to laugh.

"I still remember the day got the guts to ask her to train me." I sighed.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that. Oh, wait. I can." Sans said as he snapped his fingers and a window appeared showing a 12 year old me, looking nervous as she walked up to Undyne's house.

"Okay, Frisk, remember why you're doing this. You have a baby brother or sister on the way. They will need someone to protect them." She said as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Undyne opened it and her hair was a mess.

"Hey, kid. Come on in. Sorry about the hair… Alphys and I had a rough night." Undyne said as the sound of a baby crying could be heard.

"ALPHYS, CAN YOU GET HIM?! THE KID'S HERE!" Undyne shouted.

"I GOT IT!" Alphys said as she ran down the hall with diapers, bottles and baby toys, carrying so much stuff that some of it had fallen on the floor. I had to suppress a chuckle.

"You need help, Alph?" I called.

"N-no, no, p-princess! I g-got it!" Alphys called back.

"Maxwell giving you a hard time?" The younger me said as we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. Kid's a literal poop machine. I made tea, would you like some?" Undyne said, serving the tea.

"Oh, yes please." The younger me said as Undyne gave me my cup.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Undyne said.

"Well, as you know, Mom's pregnant again… and with the baby on the way and me getting older, I think it would benefit me to learn how to protect the ones I love from danger."

"Kid, what you are suggesting?" Undyne said, leaning in her chair.

"Undyne, I want to learn how to be a fighter… in case a certain someone comes back. Since you were trained by my father, and one of the best fighters I know, I was wondering if you could be my teacher." At that, a wide grin appeared on Undyne's face.

"Well, what a coincidence. I was looking for a student, anyway. Since I had learned everything I could and since the Royal Guard has been disbanded since our freedom, I couldn't think of anything other than taking a pupil under my wing and teaching them what I know. And who better to teach than the oldest child of my mentor. But I must warn you, kid: it won't be easy." Undyne said.

"Bring it on. I can handle anything." I said, filled with determination.

"Well then! We'll start as soon as possible, my young Padawan." Undyne said as we shook hands and the scene faded.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I should really get going. Hey… Umm… I was gonna' say something, but I figured it would be better to just do this." said Sans, leaning in and kissing me. "Good night, babe."

"Night, Sansy." I said, walking into Merigold's room. "Okay, kiddo, scooch over."

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp!_

"What the fudge? When the fudge did he do that?!" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Actually, that one was me." said Meri, snickering under the covers. From down the hall, I heard Asgore playing his theme music. We both froze.

"Shit! He knows we're up!" I thought to myself.

"I know you're awake, kids! Don't make me come in there!" He bellowed from down the hall.

"Calm down, Dad. Meri had a bad dream, and I'm just keeping her company." I said groggily.

As soon as I said that, the theme music began to die down, which meant that we were in the clear.

"He can be such a scaredypants, sometimes." whispered Meri. Then the music came back twice as loud.

"I HEARD THAT, MERIGOLD DAISY DREEMURR!" shouted Asgore.

"Honey, come on… you know when you don't get your sleep, you get riled. Just come back to bed. Maybe we'll even have some fun…" said Toriel. At the mention of 'fun', the music instantaneously cut out.

"Frisk, what did Mommy mean by fun?" asked Merigold, causing me to blush uncontrollably.

"You'll find out when you're older." I said, burying my face in my PJs.

* * *

of Course Asgore gives his youngest daughter a first and middle name being after flowers. Frisk is in for one rough night.


	4. Problems at training

lets see how frisk handles training with lack of sleep.

* * *

When morning came, I was extremely exhausted. I was just drifting off to sleep, when Mom called for breakfast at the top of her lungs.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRLLLS! BREAKFAAAASST!" I heard from the kitchen. Merigold leapt from the bed and dashed to the kitchen, full of energy. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" asked Flowey.

"Shut the fuck up, you-" I started, before Toriel interjected.

"That's another 5G in the swear jar, dearie!" she called.

"Moooooooooommmm…" I moaned, literally crawling out of bed, grabbing my favorite sweater and jeans, putting them on, and stumbling my way to the kitchen. This got Mom and Dad's attention.

"Frisk, you're worse than yesterday." said Toriel.

"This is more than just a headache. Frisk, what is going on?" asked Asgore sternly, before I looked up at the clock.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Time for training!" I said hastily, dashing from the kitchen with toast in my mouth.

"Frisk, wait! You forgot your… everything." called Asgore, running to try and catch me, but to no avail. Asgore sighed and walked back to his car, hefting the duffle bag over his shoulder and starting the engine.

"Kid, I appreciate that your passion for training brought you here early, but what is the one thing every warrior is naked without?" asked Undyne. I gasped and looked down.

"Fuck! I forgot my everything!" I wailed, just as Asgore pulled up in his car. I ran out to meet him.

"Frisk, dear, you forgot your everything!" said Asgore, hefting the duffle bag through the open car window. As I ran to the window and grabbed my duffle bag, Asgore smiled at me.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll see you guys later tonight, alright?" I said, heading back into Undyne's house.

"Kid, you're lucky." said Undyne.

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"See, if you didn't have your armor, I would have had to give you something heavier, to teach you responsibility for your things. You know those deadweights in the backyard? The ones that weigh 100 kg each?" asked Undyne.

"Y-yeah?" I said nervously.

"Well, I would have tied a pair to your shoulders and legs, and asked you to walk a mile." grinned Undyne. I tensed, and began sweating.

"Good thing I have my armor, then. I'll just change in the bathroom." I said.

As I changed and put my hair into a braid, I heard Flowey's voice again.

"Oh, so you're a fighter now?" asked Flowey.

"For defense only; to protect the populace and family from people like you. Now be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." I said, as I wrapped the hair tie around my hair as tightly as it would allow.

"Just putting this out there. You have a nice six-pack." said Flowey absentmindedly.

"Um…Thank you, Flowey, but please, shut up." I said flatly, looking around as I stepped out of the bathroom. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue, and I drew my blade, just as Undyne's spear came crashing down towards my face. As I pushed the spear away from me, Undyne grinned and laughed.

"Fuhuhuhu! Very good, Frisk! Your reflexes have improved greatly, but you're going to need to try a little harder than that!" complimented Undyne. I smirked.

"Bring it on, guppy." I said. In the kitchen, Alphys dropped a plate, which shattered as I finished speaking. Grabbing Maxwell, Alphys ran from the house, knowing what was going to happen.

" _Guppy?!_ **NGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Nobody calls me guppy!"** screamed Undyne, thousands of spears now flying towards me as I rolled out the porch door to the backyard.

"Now we're talking!" I grinned, blocking every spear with ease.

The next two hours consisted of relentless spear throwing, deft dodging, and blades clashing. Around noon, we were both out of breath. As Alphys came in with a pouting Maxwell, we were both staring tiredly at one another.

"Wow, kid… I'm impressed you lasted that long." huffed Undyne, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I did learn from the best." I exhaled in response.

"How about a lunch break?" asked Undyne.

"Okay, but you are not going near the stove dials. Remember what happened last time?" I huffed, as Undyne blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I guess Sans would've called it a heated situation. Fuhuhuhu." laughed Undyne, grabbing a bag of fried shrimp from the MTT Hot-Fridge.

"Undyne, you eat shrimp?" I asked." Oh, wait, part piranha, right?"

"Actually, F-Frisk, she's p-part a-a-angler fish." Alphys stuttered.

"You're still stuttering after all these years, Al? I asked.

"It's a f-family th-thing." Alphys replied.

"Well, I think it's cute!" beamed Undyne, wrapping her arms around Alphys and giving her a noogie. I giggled at how cute the two of them were as a couple.

"Well, let's get this food ready! I'm sure Maxwell's hungry." I said, grabbing a pan from the cupboard. As we cooked, I started to nod off, but Undyne made sure I stayed awake by slapping me in the back of the head, full-force.

"Ow! Undyne!" I yelped.

"Sorry, kid, you were drifting." She said. "Besides, I'm not supposed to go near the stove, according to you."

"Do you really want to burn down this two-story home?" I asked.

"Point taken." sighed Undyne. "Oh, uh, the onions are getting overcooked!"

"Oh, sh…iitake mushrooms!" I cried, narrowly avoiding swearing in front of Maxwell.

"Nice save, kid." whispered Undyne. "Now, let's get the noodles cooked and the roux sauce prepared, and we've got some pasta for lunch."

During lunch, I began to doze off again, and Undyne shook me to wake me up. I muttered something about flowers, before waking up entirely.

"Kid, you alright?" asked Undyne. "You've been acting weird, almost out of character. Something going on at home?"

"No, no. It's just… I didn't sleep very well last night." I replied groggily.

"That's alright. We all have a rough night every now and then. I hope it doesn't affect your swordplay!" grinned Undyne, catching my attention as she sliced through the air with a butter knife.

"Not a chance in hell!" I laughed, grabbing my fork and disarming Undyne, who brought up a spear as I pulled out my sword. This continued until five in the evening, at which point, I began to feel dizzy.

"Undyne, hold it… I'm feeling a bit queasy…" I said, flopping to the ground, sweaty.

"Kid, are you sure you're okay?" asked Undyne, concerned. "You usually last until seven."

"Undyne, it's like a sauna out here! I thought you hated the heat." I breathed shakily.

"Kid, it's only 58 degrees out here. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Undyne, grabbing a watering can and giving it to me, in case I threw up. As if on cue, my face turned a sickly green and I spewed like a geyser into the can.

"Okay, kid, that's it. I'm calling Asgore." nodded Undyne, heading inside to call my dad.

"No, wait, Undyne, I'm-" I started before vomiting again and falling to the floor.

"Kid, you're _not_ fine. You can barely stand up, and you're puking. You are going home, and that's final." shouted Undyne, as she got by my side and supported me. We walked back to the house and Undyne plopped me on the couch

"O-oh my… God, Frisk, are you alright?" Alphys said as she saw me.

"Do I look alright, Alphys?" I said weakly.

"Alphys, get me an ice pack from the freezer. I think the kid's running a fever." Undyne said, as she put a thermometer in my mouth. Alphys scrambled in the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and hurried frantically to my side to place it on my head. As the thermometer beeped, Undyne pulled it out and she was shocked.

"Whoa! 102.5. No wonder you couldn't stand. That's it. I'm taking you home myself." Undyne as she picked me up.

"How about you let me take care of her, Undyne?" asked Sans from the kitchen, startling the both of us.

"Sans, you know I hate surprises!" shouted Undyne, annoyed.

"S-Sans? I really d-don't think that your t-t-teleportation would d-do F-Frisk any g-good." interjected Alphys. Sans smiled and picked me up by my soul with his blue magic.

"I know, Alph. Bending time and space to get from point A to point B can really take it out of you. Don't worry, though. I'll get her home." He said, pulling me gently through the air towards home.

"Sans, you don't have to do this. I can walk." I tried to protest.

"Babe, stop trying to fool yourself. You need rest, and if that weed doesn't get out of your head…" said Sans.

"Like you could do anything to me in my state." said Flowey.

"You're really rattling my bones, _weed._ " growled Sans.

"Stop fighting, both of you. People will think we're crazy." I said, tired, before I puked again. We continued walking in silence, until Sans piped up again.

"Well, one of us already is crazy." said Sans.

"Bite my stamen, comedian." grunted Flowey.

"Enough!" I said, angry now. "Sans, stop antagonizing him, I don't have the energy for this shit."

"Sorry, babe. Just… stating the facts…" sighed Sans.

"He did say something nice, today, though…" I smiled.

"Yeah, what'd he say?" asked Sans.

"He complimented my fighting abilities." I said.

"I complimented her six pack." Flowey corrected me. Sans' face blushed blue, and he turned to me.

" _Excuse you?_ " asked Sans.

"What? If you can't say that she has a nice six pack, that's your problem, bonehead, not mine." criticized Flowey.

"FYI, Flowey, he would do it, if it weren't for the whirling ball of furry rage that is my father." I said.

"You mean, _our_ father?" said Flowey, annoying the both of us.

"Flowey, please… I'm gettin' real sick of your shit." growled Sans.

"He is right, Sans. Asriel could still be in there." I said.

"Don't tell me you're sympathizing with a fucking poppy!"

"Actually, I'm a buttercup, but continue." said Flowey.

"No, this conversation is over. The last thing we need is Dad seeing us argue. You just got on his good side, and he's still got a problem with the age gap." I said.

"Let's just not focus on that." sighed Sans.

We were silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

Honestly i'm not sure of Sans age. I guess he was maybe 20-23 in the game and i think frisk was eight. So now Frisk is 21 and sans is 35. that's still a fourteen year age gape which is pretty big. Anyway the next Chapter may be a bit longer but it will have a fair amount of important components.


	5. Hidden fears

This is a bit longer chapter but will have some important elements for later chapters

* * *

"I heard from Undyne that you got sick during training." said Dad, as the two of us stumbled through the doorway.

"She puked three times since we left Undyne's, and one of them landed on my hoodie." explained Sans, lowering me to the ground and into Dad's arms.

"Sorry, Sans." I said, now more pale than Napstablook in a snowstorm.

"It's alright, kid. I have a million of these things." smiled Sans.

"Alright, young lady, a nice warm bath, then it's straight to bed for you." said Asgore.

"Your majesty, she needs to eat something. It's not healthy to go to bed on an empty stomach, especially when you're sick." suggested Sans. Asgore turned and smiled at Sans.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Sans. She'll be taken care of." said Asgore, carrying me to the bathroom. As we got there, I saw Mom drawing the water.

"Oh, my child, you look terrible! Not to worry. I will help you get better." Mom said, as Dad handed me to her, and then he left the room as I was undressed and put into the bath. The steam felt good on the skin as mom washed my hair, which she hadn't done since I was ten.

After my bath, she helped me into my night gown and braided my hair. Dad then came back in and carried me to my room where I found a food tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. As he placed me in my bed and I ate every bite of my dinner, Asgore smiled.

'Alright, Frisk. We'll be right here if you need us." Dad said as he took my tray and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night, Frisk. Sleep well." He said as he left.

As I fell back into a dream, I opened my eyes to find myself in the entrance to the Ruins.

"Ugh… What? Why am I here again?" I said in confusion. Just then, I began to hear an all-too-familiar tune echo down the halls.

"Wait… it can't be… I know that tune." I said, as I picked up my skirt and ran down the halls. At the end of the halls, I came upon a bed of golden flowers… and a young Boss Monster in a striped shirt. He was smiling at me.

"Howdy, Frisk. Long time, no see." Said the monster, as my heart swelled with joy to see his face again.

"Asriel!" I squealed, pulling him into a hug, which he returned. "I can't believe you're really here."

"I am here, but… yet, I'm not." Asriel said.

"Asriel, what- you're not making any sense." I said, confused.

"What does it matter? Everyone's forgotten about me, thanks to you." He said, which took me aback with shock.

"What are you talking about, Asriel? No one has forgotten about you!" I said, my voice shaking.

"Don't play dumb with me, Frisk. Ever since Mom took you in, you've driven me out of everyone's mind. Not even my own sister knows my name, thanks to you!" Asriel yelled.

"A-Asriel… that… that's not true! I know Mom and Dad don't talk about you, but that doesn't mean they've forgotten about you! And Merigold's only eight years old! She was around long after you were gone!" I stammered.

"You could've told her about me when she was old enough to understand the English language."

Retorted Asriel.

"Asriel… Why are you saying these things? This isn't like you at all!" I cried.

"How would you know?! You barely know me, or any of my other forms!" he said, flickering between his different forms. God of Hyperdeath, Child, Flower.

"No… No. No no no no! Asriel, please! I'm sorry! I never meant for any of that to happen! Flowey, Why are you doing this to me?!" I shouted, collapsing to the floor, weeping.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think the truth would strike far enough home with you." said Flowey.

"You monster! What have I done to you to deserve this? I would never push Asriel away! I loved him." I said.

"And yet, you left him to return to me." Flowey said.

"That's right, Frisk. You said you would never abandon me, and now, it's time to finish what I started." said Asriel, as he took his hyper form.

"No, Asriel, please, don't do this." I pleaded as he charged his Hyper Goner Attack. He smirked.

"Goodbye, old friend." He said, as pain shot through me.

I woke up screaming, my body hurt all over. As I looked around my room, the realization of my actions hit me harder than a ton of bricks. Were the things that Flowey said true? Did I really drive Asriel away from everyone's memory? Was this my punishment?

My thoughts were interrupted by another puking session, as I spewed all over my bed.

"Oh, god, how much more of this can I take?" I asked myself, as Asgore entered the room and saw the bed.

"It appears that you were sick again…" he sighed. "I'll ask Toriel to bring you some tea while I change the sheets." Asgore said, as I let out a chuckle.

"Is his solution for everything _tea?_ " asked Flowey.

"Hey, it works." I grinned.

"Frisk, who are you talking to?" asked Asgore.

"No one, dad. I was just commenting on how your tea is the solution for everything." I said with a smile. Asgore grinned goofily in response.

"Why, thank you, Frisk! I always find that a good cup of tea helps to soothe the harshest of sicknesses." He said. I chuckled, and then recalled the dream, and what Flowey had said about Asriel's memories.

"Hey, Dad? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course, Frisk." Said Asgore.

"Did Asriel ever get this sick? I know you and Mom don't like talking about him, but I was just curious." I asked, as Asgore gave me a smile.

"No… Well, maybe one time, when he was very little. It wasn't his fault, we weren't paying attention to what he was eating…" said Asgore thoughtfully.

"What did he eat?" I asked.

"It was a buttercup petal. He chewed it up, swallowed it, and came down with a horrible fever. He was bedridden for about a week." Dad said, as I tried to suppress a chuckle from the irony.

"That explains the pie incident." I thought.

"Hey! That's not funny, and you know it!" shrieked Flowey.

"To think that I fell for the same trick he did." Asgore said, sounding sad.

"You miss him, don't you, Dad?" I asked.

"More than you could possibly imagine. Seems like only yesterday that those two were drawing the family in the living room with crayons." said Asgore, who was tearing up.

"Dad, don't feel bad! You didn't know what would happen, no one did. The results of a human and a monster fusing were unpredictable, and if Asriel did fight back that day, what would have made him any different than the humans in that village?" I said, trying to explain away the pain.

"You are correct, Frisk. Despite the outcome, he… did the right thing… But at a terrible price." said Asgore.

"One thing I've learned over the last twelve years is that, as long as the memory remains, the people in them aren't ever truly gone." I said, as Dad gave me a proud smile.

"You and him are a lot alike." He said, hugging me, as I heard a faint cry from Flowey.

"Now, go, get some tea. I'll take care of the bed." smiled Asgore, as I dragged myself to the kitchen, where Merigold and Mom were eating a late night pie slice.

"Meri? What are you still doing up?" I asked, as Merigold walked up to me with her teddy-bear, Mr. Snuggles.

"I thought Mr. Snuggles would help you feel better, and help you drink the tea." Merigold explained with a goofy smile.

"Aww, Meri, that's so sweet… Thank you." I smiled, taking the stuffed bear from Meri's tiny paws.

"Oh, Frisk, you also have a visitor in the parlor. He seemed anxious to see you." mentioned Toriel, handing me a cup of Golden Flower Tea.

"A visitor? Who?" I asked.

"You know." smiled Toriel slyly.

As I walked down to the Parlor, I saw, to my surprise, that Sans was dozing lightly on the couch. I chuckled.

"Lazy bones…" I sighed happily. Sans cracked an eye socket and grinned lightly.

"You rang?" groaned Sans, sitting up in the couch.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just… Why so late at night?" I asked. Then I thought for a moment. "You sensed my nightmare, didn't you?" Sans nodded.

"Mom, can we have some privacy, please? And keep Meri occupied?" I asked.

"Of course, my child. Take your time." Said Toriel, taking Merigold by the paw and leading her to her bedroom.

"How did you know?" I asked Sans. Sans, in response, placed his hand over his left eye. The one that glowed when he was upset or agitated.

"My eye's been hurting for the last couple of days now. I think something's on its way." said Sans, his eye resonating an odd shade of green, as opposed to its usual sky blue.

"Well, you know I had one. I might as well tell you what it was about." I said.

"In my dream, I saw Asriel again. But he wasn't very happy to see me. He told me that, because of me, and what I had done, that I had forced him out of everyone's memory. Which, I know it didn't happen, I would never do that, even if I wanted to. But he said that I shut him out; that I left him to die again." I explained. "I don't know what Flowey is up to, but I feel like he's trying to drive me insane by showing me my worst fears. Even the ones I didn't even know I had."

"Seems to me that that's all he's good at." said Sans.

"But he did bring up a point that needs to be addressed. I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner." I said.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Sans.

"Eight years of living, and Merigold doesn't know her own brother's name. She needs to know who he is… was…" I said, correcting myself.

"You never told her?" said Sans, analyzing my face.

"Never thought that I'd have to. I always thought that Mom and Dad would eventually tell her. But, then again… It wouldn't seem right." I said.

"You have to be the one to do it," concluded Sans, "Meri can't be left in the dark like that."

"You're right, Sans. I can't put this off anymore. Can you go get her?" I asked.

"Sure thing, babe." winked Sans, as he walked down the hall to get Meri.

"You know, he may be a bit freaky, but he's a pretty decent guy." mused Flowey.

"Flowey? Did you just compliment Sans? The one you refer to as Smiley Trash bag?" I asked.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" scoffed Flowey.

"Flowey, is it just me or do you seem to be reverting to your old self?" I asked with a smile, as Merigold came into the room with Dunkle Sans.

"Frisk, Dunkle Sans says there's something you needed to tell me?" yawned Merigold. I knelt down and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Meri, do you remember that girl from your dream last night, and how you reminded her of someone named Asriel?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that person was your brother… Asriel Dreemurr. He was Mom and Dad's first child, and he was loved by everyone that knew him. He had the power of his father, and the kind heart of his mother. He saw the good in every creature, and he didn't have a single violent bone in his body. However, one day, that girl you saw in your dream took advantage of Asriel's power. When Asriel absorbed their soul, the girl wanted to use their combined power to wipe out all humanity. But out of sheer willpower, Asriel resisted, and it cost him his life."

"Why are you telling me this now?" asked Merigold.

"I should've told you years ago, but it never crossed my mind. Merigold, like Asriel, you have incredible powers that some people may want to use for their own selfish needs. But as long as there is determination and goodwill in your heart, you'll be able to fight against those that try to use you. You are a very special girl, Meri, but never lose sight of what's important. Alright?" I said, as Merigold smiled widely.

"Okay, Frisky. I'll never forget what you told me tonight. I may not have a brother, but who needs one when I have a great big sister like you?" Merigold thanked, hugging me.

"I love you so much, Merigold." I said. As we finished hugging, Toriel stepped into the room.

"Alright, you two have both been up long enough. Back to bed." She said.

"I don't mean to overstay my welcome, but could I stay the night? I want to make sure everything's alright here." suggested Sans.

"I don't see a problem with it, but you know the rules." said Toriel.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules. No camping in Frisk's room. And no midnight ketchup drinkin'…" groaned Sans, which made all three of us laugh.

"I'd better get to bed. Good night, Mom. Merigold, sleep tight. And Sans?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Stay strong." I said, kissing him on the forehead, before heading back to my room.

As I climbed back into my newly made bed, one thing struck me.

"And here I thought you said you didn't have any emotions. I heard you crying when Dad was talking about you, you know." I said.

"I wasn't crying! I accidentally hit myself with one of my own pellets!" said Flowey indignantly.

"Flowey, don't lie. Good night, you big crybaby." I grinned. After a while, I heard Flowey sigh in defeat.

"Good night, Frisk." He said.

* * *

Oh uh Floweys going soft. Btw way the ability of frisk being able to tell when people are lying will come in later.


	6. Heartache

this is one of my most memorable chapters to wright because I remember how me my co writer were literally cringe at the end. Also just putting this out there in this story, frisk never took the genocide route only neutral and Pathafest

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt worse than yesterday. My room felt like a sauna, and every bone in my body was aching. Seems like the tea barely touched it.

"Gee, Flowey, isn't this a good wakeup call?" I mumbled.

"Shouldn't have called me crybaby, or let that comedian stay the night." crooned Flowey.

"What are you talking about, you stupid dandelion?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, so I'm a d- Oh, okay, okay, I see how it is. You're saying that I just throw myself around all willy-nilly in the wind, yet you still manage to trust _that_ guy? You're fucked up, you know that?"

"Flowey, language…" I moaned, stretching myself out.

"You're no better, pottymouth." Flowey shot back.

"Ugh… whatever, I'm not arguing with a daffodil." I said.

"Are you… are you just saying different flower names to fuck around with me?" asked Flowey.

"You know it, chrysanthemum!" said Sans, who was passing my room to get to the bathroom, and overheard the conversation. I burst out laughing as Flowey began to growl.

"I swear, if I ever get my leaves on that Smiley Trash bag-" He started.

"He'll use his blasters and dunk on you harder than LeBron James." I taunted with a mock demented grin.

"Morning, you two. Tori told me that you stayed the night, Sans. It's always good to have you around." complimented Asgore.

"Oh. Well, thanks, your Majesty." stammered Sans.

"Please, Sans. I am not technically a king anymore. Instead, I'm just a simple family monster. Just call me Asgore." said Asgore with a smile, causing Sans to blush.

"Sorry. Old habits and all. Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about later." said Sans, which caught me by surprise.

"Sans, what is it?" I asked, as Sans gave me a sort of sideways glance.

"It's a private matter. You know, guy stuff. Like golf, or professional wrestling." said Sans.

"Okay… Just don't burn him to a crisp, Dad." I told Dad.

"I don't have that bad of a temper." sighed Asgore.

"But you do go full-on overprotective mode." I pouted. "I've seen it."

"That was one time, and you were ten." Said Asgore sternly.

"Mom had to put you out with a water bucket." I said flatly, as Sans tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Umm, anyway… How would you like to watch Mettaton screw up on live television?" asked Sans.

"For your information, Mettaton does not screw up. He is fabulous in every way, and…" I started.

"I mean, that may be true, but he's far from perfect. Just look it up online." said Sans.

"Maybe another time, Sans. Right now, we need to get Frisk some food." said Asgore.

"Which reminds me. Paps wanted to come over and cook for Frisk, since she's sick." said Sans.

"Do you think we could get Toriel away from the oven long enough for Paps to get some cooking done?"

"We can try." Laughed Asgore.

Later that afternoon, as Sans and I were cuddling on the couch watching Mettaton live in concert in Japan, I was just starting to doze off when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I groaned. As I walked to the door, my head pounded. Pain.

"Human! Open the door! I wish to care for you!" said a shrill voice on the other side of the door. I opened the door.

"Hey, Paps." I groaned.

"Wowie… You don't look good…" said Papyrus, as I lost my balance. Papyrus dove forward and caught me in his thin, noodle-like arms.

"Sans! Come get your girlfriend! She's sick!" called Papyrus, as Sans walked to the door.

"I'm aware. Why do you think I stayed the night?" said Sans, rubbing his eye sockets.

"Well, normally when a guy stays over at a girl's house they… do things?" said Papyrus nervously, causing both of us to blush. I looked at Sans.

"Hey, I slept on the couch! I follow the rules, even if I don't like them." Said Sans, crossing his arms.

"Same here, Papyrus." I said.

"You both slept on the couch?" asked Papyrus.

"NO!" We both screamed.

"I'm confused. But I'm sure that I can make your sickness vanish with my famous Chicken-Noodle Soup!" grinned Papyrus, as he dashed over to the couch and set me down gently. Sans sat down next to me, and I reassumed my position on his furry hoodie.

"Oh, you two are so cute together." smiled Flowey.

"Shut up, you stupid daisy." said Sans.

"Go away, you idiotic geranium." I moaned.

"Okay, you two, I'm going to make something very clear to both of you: I. AM. A. BUTTERCUP!" screamed Flowey, as the two of us started laughing. Just then, outside came the crashing of thunder, and the power went out.

"Oh, great. Power's dead. Now what?" I sighed. Sans grinned, and made his eye glow blue. The light from his eye was calming and sleep-inducing.

"Get some rest, babe." He said, ruffling my hair.

"You'll be alright 'til the power comes back?" I said groggily.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm right here." He said, as I snuggled deeper into his hoodie. It smelled of ketchup and something… else… something sweet. Cinnamon? Or… Ginger? No, saffron! He'd been cooking with Papyrus! I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, and I felt his hand slip over mine.

"Alright, buttercup. We have something waiting for you if you try anything stupid." said Sans.

"That is, if you can get to her in time." Smiled Flowey. "I'm sure that she's _dying_ to see what I have in store for her this time, and I mean that very, _very_ literally."

As I woke up in my dream, I found myself in the Judgement Hall leading to Asgore's garden in the Underground.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid…" I chuckled. "Twilight flooded the halls, no matter what time it was. If I'm correct, Sans'll be right at the end of the… hallway." At the other end of the hall was Sans, but something was different about him. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck, and he had his hood up. Something wasn't right.

"So, you finally made it." He said, fingering his scarf lightly.

"Sans, what's going on? Why do you have that scarf?" I asked.

"You think I'd leave my dead brother's scarf in the snow?" asked Sans.

"Sans, what happened?" I asked, afraid now.

"You know _damn well_ what happened." growled Sans, stepping towards me with his eye glowing blue, flames licking at the fur on his jacket. "You dirty brother killer."

"Sans… No, I would never hurt him!" I cried.

"I watched you do it! I saw you cut his goddamn head off!" wept Sans.

"It couldn't have been me." I shuddered.

"Then explain that bloody knife!" Yelled Sans. "Tell me why! Why did he have to die! Why did everyone have to die?!"

It was then that I felt the knife in my hands, heavy and laced with the ashes of monsters. Startled, I dropped the knife. My hands flew to my mouth, and I fell to my knees.

"No! No. No. No…" I cried. "This can't be happening. This can't be… This… This isn't real… I would never harm anyone!"

"I made a promise to her… not to harm the human that came through the door… But you probably killed her, too, didn't you?" Sans laughed sarcastically.

"Sans, I… Please… I-" I started, standing up. But Sans raised his hands, and I felt my soul turn heavy, as I was slammed to the floor. As I struggled to lift myself, Sans stared down at me, his eyes glowing hotter and hotter with a rage I had never seen in him before.

"Sans… Please don't make me fight you!" I cried.

"Welp… Sorry, lady, wherever you are… this is why I don't make promises." Concluded Sans, as he lifted his hands and flung me to the other end of the hall into a pillar. As I fell to the floor, I could feel blood pouring down into my eyes from a cut on my head. My ribs ached, and my head was spinning. But as I heard the Blasters charging, my body went on overdrive and I dodged out of the way, just as a beam of light shot past me, shattering the wall. I stared back at Sans. He was grinning dementedly, and I could sense an unearthly bloodlust.

"SANS, STOP! Listen to me! This is all just a big misunderstanding! I can't fight you! I won't risk hurting you! I know how weak you are! Please! One hit from me would kill you! I would never forgive myself if I-"

"You want to speak of forgiveness at a time like this? Heh… You've got some balls for a girl…" Grinned Sans, hurling a barrage of bones at me, a strange mixture of blue and white that I could barely dodge.

"Sans, how could you do this? We've been together for twelve years! I thought we had something!" I cried, my heart starting to shatter. If this was what Sans was hiding from me, how could I trust him not to hurt me… or anyone else?

"Kid, you think I'd love you for killing all of my friends?! You're funny. But I'm not laughing." Growled Sans.

"Fine, go ahead, do your worst. I guess that flower was right. I made the wrong choice trusting someone who won't listen to me, who won't even accept the truth!" I screamed.

"As you wish. But I'm not just going to end it like that. Nah, you deserve to go out with a bang." said Sans, as he readied the biggest Gaster Blaster I had ever seen. I flinched, and prepared for my death. But from behind me, I heard another Blaster charge, and fire past me. The two beams crossed, and an explosion rocked the hall, shattering the windows. I turned around. Sans was standing there, his eye glowing blue, but with a more relaxed expression on his face.

"I guess this is what I get for dozing off. You know, weed, I'm a laid-back guy, and it's hard to tick me off. But using me to attack my own girlfriend in her dreams? Hehehehehehe… Buddy, you just signed your own death warrant." said the Sans behind me. I smiled. I could feel the wounds starting to fade, as my Determination began to revitalize my Soul.

"Sans? Is that you? Like, really you?" I asked. Sans nodded.

"No bones about it. Now. Let's show this weed what for." grinned Sans, grabbing hold of the Evil Sans's soul and flinging him around the hall.

"He acts tough, but he's like a ragdoll!" I laughed.

"I'll give him one thing; he sure does know how to put on a puppet show." said Sans. "So, do you want a crack at him, or?"

"Nah, I'll leave him to you. Besides, he is you, and you seem to be having fun already." I smirked. "You finally get to use those Blasters!"

" _Really? You mean it?!"_ asked Sans, his eyes widening with delight.

"Careful, Sans. Your inner Blueberry is showing." I grinned, as his eyes went starry.

"How are you doing this?!" cried Flowey through the Evil Sans.

"First rule of Sans: Don't ever question him. Second Rule of Sans: Don't make him mad." I said.

"He never interfered before now!" he snarled.

"I just wasn't around. Now that the two of us are together? Well… Let's just say you should quit." Smiled Sans, firing a wall of Gaster Blasters at the Evil Sans. As the Evil Sans screamed in pain, everything around us seemed to fade away, leaving nothing but a black void. We were the only ones there. Or so we thought.

"I've had enough of this! I'm doing this myself!" shrieked Flowey, grabbing a hold of me. I screamed at Sans to run before Flowey got him, as will. As we struggled, a thousand white pellets surrounded the both of us.

"Flowey, NO!" I shrieked.

"This is what happens when you cross me! I kill both of you, and let both of you watch the other die!" cackled Flowey.

"Flowey, why are you doing this? You were doing so well! I thought you could change!" I cried. "I swear, I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

"But what _can_ you do? Look at your current position! You're trapped. And not just you, but your idiot boyfriend. It doesn't end here, Frisk. Every night, we'll have even more fun, until you eventually _snap._ And when you do? No one will be around to save you. You'll be alone, just like you were in the beginning, and as you shall remain."

"Frisk is stronger than you think, Flowey. You think you can break her?" laughed Sans.

"Funny you should mention breaking." Said Flowey, as the pellets around Sans closed in.

"NO! NO! NO! Not him, please!" I screamed, as Sans's grin faded into dust, his blue eye extinguishing. "SANS! _SANS!"_ I screamed as his dust blew out into the empty void. I burst into tears. "I should have never gotten you involved. This is all my fault." Flowey turned to me, grinning that demonic, twisted grin of his.

"This is how it began. Just you and me. And it's how it will end, too. Just you and me: Best Friends Forever." Smiled Flowey.

"Do what you want to me, just leave the others out of this!" I wept. Flowey smirked, and his face changed to resemble Sans's.

"Welp, sorry, Frisk. This is why I don't make promises." He said, as the pellets shot through me like bullets.

* * *

Remember this is just a Dream. I promises the next chapter will be more uplifting


	7. A love that can't be broken

I Promised you guys this chapter would be more up lifting.

* * *

I woke up screaming, startling Papyrus, who flung the soup onto the ceiling. I looked around for Sans. He was sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall, his eye still glowing blue.

"S-Sans?" I said shakily, scrambling to his side past Papyrus, who was weeping over the spilled soup. I shook Sans, trying to get him to notice me, but all he did was stare. Then, a small tear rolled down his cheekbone, and I knew he had seen me die, too. Not being able to hold it in any longer, I flung my arms around him, and wept.

"It was… so real…" Sans whispered, his head slipping into his hands.

"I know… I know…" I hiccupped. "I thought I'd lost you. It was just like when he killed dad in the last timeline… But, Oh, god, it was far worse." I wept.

"We shouldn't have egged him on." said Sans.

"It wasn't your fault. He probably would've done it anyway." I said, clutching his hoodie tightly in my hands. Papyrus came into the kitchen, and saw the two of us crying. He stared at us.

"Something is amiss. What is going on?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Nothing, Paps. It was just a bad dream we had…" sighed Sans.

"'We'? You mean, you both had the same dream?" asked Papyrus.

"It's… complicated, Paps." I said. "And you wouldn't understand even if we told you." Papyrus crossed his arms crossly.

"I was once friends with a talking flower. My brother is stronger than me, despite his abysmal HP. I can understand anything. Talk." Commanded Papyrus.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Mom and Dad, alright?" I said. Papyrus nodded.

After explaining everything to Papyrus, everything we knew about at least, Papyrus was in shock.

"And you are positive that you've told me everything?" asked Papyrus.

"Everything to our knowledge. As to why and how he's doing this, we have no clue. Now, we need your word that you won't tell anyone. As far as we know, if anyone else finds out, they, too, will be at risk. So, we need your word to keep this a secret." I said, hoping that Papyrus would actually keep this a secret.

"Well, if it's as serious as you say, then I shall remain silent." Nodded Papyrus.

"I know how hard this must be for you, Paps, but with all that's going on, the last thing we need is a panic. Now, onto more pressing matters: Where to go from here." Said Sans.

"I know that this is getting out of hand, but I'm not sure what we… I… can do with what little evidence we have of these things happening. I think that we should wait one more day. If something like this happens again, we should go see Alphys about it. She created Flowey, maybe she'll have some answers." I suggested.

"That's a good thought, Frisk." Said Papyrus.

"Also, Sans… I know you hate making promises, but… I think it would be best if we not fall asleep together, to prevent him from doing something like what he did again. It has nothing to do with you. It's just the second time I've seen someone I care about die to that flower. I can't take that again. I… I can't…" I wept.

"Hey, babe, it's okay. I understand. We just need to be more careful." Said Sans.

"Thanks for understanding, Sans. I know this is hard for all of us, but we'll get to the bottom of this. There's no way I'm letting him win." I said.

"Maybe trying to predict what he'll do next might help you better." suggested Papyrus.

"Good thinking, Paps." I said. "It's clear that he's targeting the ones that I care about the most. First night was Merigold, second night was Asriel, and now it's Sans and you. Who would he go after next?"

"My best bet would probably be Toriel or Asgore, since they're the ones that raised you." observed Sans.

"That would make sense, but how would he do it? Neither Mom or Dad have anything against me, as far as I know." I pondered.

"There's a pattern in these dreams, and they all involve someone dying. So, if he continues that pattern, then…" said Sans.

"He'll kill them." Said Papyrus. "Oh, God, he'll kill them both."

"I'm not that predictable, you idiots." growled Flowey.

"How predictable _are_ you?" asked Sans, just as Asgore came through the front door.

"Why is there soup on the ceiling?" asked Asgore, as he passed through the living room.

"Oh… Umm… Sorry, your Majesty, it's my fault. I tripped and it went everywhere! I'll clean it up." lied Papyrus, deftly covering us up.

"Hey, you want some help, bro?" asked Sans, pulling a bunch of cleaning supplies from under the sink with his magic.

"Sans, you still manage to find ways to surprise me." I said, smiling as the supplies whooshed towards the living room.

"After you finish helping Papyrus, Sans, did you want to talk about that thing you mentioned?" asked Asgore.

"Oh, no worries about the cleaning! The Great Papyrus can handle any amount of cleaning! You have your talk with Asgore while I scrub these soup stains out!" grinned Papyrus.

"Gee, thanks, bro. Here, Asgore, let's talk in the other room." said Sans, taking Asgore by the hand.

"Paps, what's going on with your bro?" I asked. Papyrus tensed, and turned to look at me nervously.

"Nothing, human! Nothing at all!" He said.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrreee it's nothing?" I asked sweetly with puppy-dog eyes

"He's just worried about you, human. Wouldn't you be worried if he was as sick as you are?" asked Papyrus.

"Papyrus, you know I can tell when someone is lying to me. What's _really_ going on?" I pried.

"Human, please! This stain has set in, and it's hard to get out. Please, let me clean in peace!" said Papyrus, violently scrubbing the carpet.

"Alright, Paps. Just know that I'll find out sooner or later." I said.

"Hoo, boy… that was close…" thought Papyrus. "I almost spilled the beans."

"I wonder what that Smiley Trash bag is up to?" asked Flowey.

"Stay out of this, you clover." I said, pissing him off.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN MY COLOR!" screamed Flowey, as I laughed.

"Human, you do realize that Flowey is a buttercup, right?" asked Papyrus.

"I know. I'm just messing with him. Sans and I have been doing that for the last few days. We started with just weed, but then Sans called him a poppy, and it just went from there." I explained.

"I see. But he can't be too happy about being called a sunflower." Joked Papyrus.

"Oh, _God,_ not you too! He can't even hear me, and he's doing it!" Shrieked Flowey in disbelief, as I stifled a burst of laughter. Papyrus chuckled.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! He didn't like it, did he?" laughed Papyrus.

"Like what?" asked Sans, as he walked back in with a wide grin on his face.

"We were just messing with Flowey." I said. Sans sighed.

"What did you call him this time?" he asked.

"Well, I called him a clover." I replied.

"That's not even his color." said Sans.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" screamed Flowey.

"And Papyrus called him a sunflower." I continued.

"Nice one, bro!" grinned Sans.

"Let's hope he doesn't dry up!" joked Papyrus. The two of us looked at him, confused.

"Sans, did your bro just make a joke?" I asked.

"Well, gold star for effort." Said Sans.

"Seriously, Sans?" asked Papyrus.

"At least I can come _clean_ with my jokes." Said Sans, as Papyrus groaned in annoyance. I burst out laughing, and Flowey uttered a small groan.

"Well, there's one thing you and Flowey have in common, Paps. You both hate Sans's puns." I laughed.

"He tells them _all the time_! How could I not be annoyed by them?!" asked Papyrus.

"Aww, Paps, come on. You know I _clove_ you!" said Sans. Papyrus inhaled deeply, and exhaled sharply.

"Let it go, Paps. You've got shit to do." Papyrus muttered under his breath, as he resumed cleaning.

Later that night, at dinner, Papyrus was not as annoyed as he was at lunch, as he was able to remake the soup for dinner, which was surprisingly well-received by the family.

"Mmm… Papyrus, this is absolutely scrumptious! As an experienced chef, myself, you must _collard_ me impressed!" complimented Toriel, mixing her own brand of cooking puns in.

"Yeah, Paps! Your cooking lessons with Undyne have really improved your skills!" I said, smiling gratefully.

"Actually, I stopped cooking with Undyne, because Maxwell and Impact came into the picture." Said Papyrus.

"Really, bro? Because it was really after you started cooking with Undyne that we saw improvement. What changed?" asked Sans.

"Well, let's just say the cooking channel helped. Plus, I started taking a less… extreme… approach." chuckled Papyrus, which made everyone laugh.

Just then, someone's phone buzzed. Sans looked down at his phone and gave Paps a nod.

"Um, hey, guys? Frisk's been cooped up inside all day. Why don't I take her out for some fresh air?" Sans asked, as Toriel looked at him in confusion

"Sans, she's sick and it's cold outside. I don't want her getting any more sick." Toriel protested.

"Oh, let it go, Tori. A little fresh air wouldn't hurt anybody." Asgore said.

"Why don't I tag along, in case something happens?" Papyrus said.

"Well, alright. Just be careful, you three." Toriel said as the three of them stepped out of the castle with their jackets on, as it had started to snow again.

So where are we going? I asked as Sans grabbed hold my arm.

"I want to show you something. Hold on tight. We're taking a shortcut." Sans said, as we teleported and found ourselves in front of a beautiful frozen lake, the trees glistening from the frost and fresh snow covered the ground, as snowflakes danced in the air.

"Sans, this is beautiful." I said as I looked around in wonderment.

"Yeah, I like to come here a lot, especially during the winter. It reminds me of Snowdin forest." smiled Sans.

"That's where we first met." I said. Just then, in the distance, Wham!'s 'Careless Whisper' began to play. The two of us blushed in embarrassment, but shared a good laugh.

"Sounds like someone's having fun downstream." chuckled Sans. Then, in his head, Sans spoke to Undyne telepathically.

"Wrong track, Undyne!" he said, his teeth metaphorically gritted.

"Sorry! That was Alphys' fault! She put in the wrong record!" said Undyne hotly. "Here we go! Elvis' 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You'. That the one?"

"The one and only. Play it." said Sans, as his bony fingers traced the object in his pocket lightly.

"Sans, why are we here?" I asked.

"Why _are_ we here?! This place is freezing cold!" complained Flowey.

"Shut up, you." ordered Sans quietly. "Listen, babe… the day that I met you… changed me for the better, and not because you gave us freedom, but because I felt something click a few years after we left the Underground. I started feeling more and more ready to face the outside world again. I had something to care about again, besides my brother. You remember how my brother used to complain about how lazy I was?"

"Yeah, I remember. He still does." I smiled. "But what are you trying to get at?"

"Well… Thing was, with you, I had no idea how you would change me, or anyone for that matter. You see, Frisk, you may be younger than me, but you've done more for this monster than any of the others. You helped me relearn what it means to be alive. You opened my heart to love and joy among humans. I can't think of any other way to thank you." Continued Sans. "I know that what you've been going through these past few days have been the hardest and most trying times you've had to endure, but… I can't put this off any longer… especially after what happened today."

Off in the distance, I heard a familiar song begin to play. Our song. The song that Sans played that won me over when we started dating.

"Sans…?" I said, my voice wavering in realization of what was going on.

"Frisk… I…" said Sans nervously, pulling a small box from his pocket. I gasped, and my hands flew to my mouth. As he opened the box, I felt my heart flutter. The ring inside had a heart made of diamonds, and in the center of the heart, was a ruby, filling the heart.

"Would you be my determination, now and forever?" asked Sans, his voice shaking. Immediately, I tackled Sans into the snow, and I repeatedly kissed him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Absolutely!" I squealed, the joyful tears running down my face. "Oh, Sans, this is beautiful! How long have you been planning this?!"

"It's been a year now… I just wanted to be sure that I was on good terms with Dad, and you were old enough to make the decision for yourself." admitted Sans. "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have help."

"HEY! KIDDO!" called a husky voice, as I looked over towards the sound of music. I saw Undyne and Alphys cheering me on, while Paps cried happily next to the boom box.

"Oh, you guys! How could I have been so lucky to become friends with all of you?" I asked.

"Well, it would have been better if we got the right track the first time, but hey, who cares?" asked Sans, shrugging.

"Sorry! I got n-nervous!" called Alphys, as the two of us chuckled.

"Only you would get engaged to this Smiley Trash bag…" said Flowey.

"Shut up, you…" I started, before Sans put his hands on my shoulder.

"Hey… let him go… He's just trying to rile you… Besides… We still have to break the news to your Mom and Sister." Sans said, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"What about Dad…?… Wait a minute… Earlier today, you…! You were asking for his blessing, weren't you?" I asked, as Sans nodded.

"Luckily, Paps kept quiet about it. You know how he can be with secrets." Said Sans. I laughed, and then felt something brush my head. I looked up.

"Hey, Sans?" I said, pointing up. Sans cocked his head to one side, and followed my pointing finger up. He smiled.

"Mistletoe? I never put that there…" said Sans.

"Have fun, you two…" said Flowey, almost with sincere kindness. I laughed.

"Maybe he's not all that bad, after all…" said Sans. "Maybe he _can_ change. He has a strange way of doing it, though."

As we leaned in for a kiss, both of us felt warmer, and in the background, Careless Whisper began to play again.

"Alphys!" We both said in irritation, as Alphys turned to the boom box.

"I-it wasn't me this time, I swear!" squeaked Alphys, frantically trying to find the right track. As Alphys and Papyrus crossed the river to meet up with us, we noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Undyne?" I asked, just as I felt something cold smack into the back of my head. I turned, and saw Undyne laughing with a pile of lopsided snowballs next to her.

"I can't believe I hit you! Don't forget about the rules of battle! Always be prepared for attacks from the rear!" Undyne called.

"Oh, but Undyne, you forgot about my glass cannon." I said, snapping my fingers. Behind me, Sans had summoned a hundred snowballs with his magic. Undyne's ponytail sank down, and her face fell.

"Oh…shit…" she whispered. I smiled.

"Ice her." I said, as Sans sent every snowball hurtling through the air towards Undyne, who had turned on her heels and ran in the other direction.

"ALPHYS! HELP ME!" Undyne called.

"O-oh, no, Undyne! Y-you did this t-to yours-self. B-besides, I have a t-terrible throwing a-arm!" Alphys called back.

"But I don't!" said Papyrus, as he summoned up his own army of floating snowballs.

"Uh, oh… Uh… Sans? You can handle your brother, right?" I asked nervously.

"Not really." He replied. Just then, we heard Undyne tromping back through the snow, a boulder sized snowball in her hands.

"Oh, God, what have we started?" I asked, as the cry rang out.

"SNOW WAR!" called Undyne, as Undyne hurled the snowball at Papyrus.

"Undyne! I'm on your side!" called Papyrus, annoyed.

"ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!" cried Undyne.

"In that case, have you checked your hoodie, babe?" I asked Sans with a devilish grin.

"Uhh…" started Sans, before I pulled his hood over his head, dumping all the snow within on his head and down his back.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH, THAT'S COLD!" screamed Sans, shaking violently.

"What a dunk! Good one, Frisk!" said Papyrus, giving me a high-five. However, we both froze, when we heard Megalovania play.

"Oh… fffffffffffffuck…" said Papyrus.

"So, that's how it is, then…" said Sans, as he cleared the snow from the ground and created over a million tiny snowballs. "Time to get dunked."

* * *

Ah the joys of snow ball fights. even adults can have fun in the snow


	8. Fighting back

In this chapter will have a call back to what started the problem in the first place. Also i to put some bonding between frisk and torel in this chapter.

* * *

"My child, what happened to you?! You're soaking wet!" screamed Toriel, as me, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys stepped through the front door, smiling at the fact that Alphys was the only dry one of the group.

"Well, you see, m… ah… ah…AH-CHOO!" I sneezed, trying to explain the chain of events that had taken place.

"This is exactly what I was talking about, Asgore! These kids have no idea what being sick means!" blasted Toriel, as Asgore tried to console her.

"Tori, they're not children anymore. The youngest of them is twenty-one. But, could someone explain to your mother what happened?" asked Asgore.

"Well, let's see. Undyne threw a snowball at Frisk, it hit her in the head, I summoned a hundred and threw them at Undyne, to get back at her. Then Paps joined in and tried to defend Undyne, who betrayed him with a snow boulder, declaring snow war. Frisk, hearing Undyne say that all is fair in love and war, hoodwinked me. Literally. Then, I may have lost control, and… well… snowballs, and it just got out of hand. Sum it up pretty well, sweetheart?" Sans asked me, as I nodded.

"But why is Alphys the only dry one?" asked Toriel.

"I stayed o-out of it. I had the boom box." Replied Alphys.

"Despite what happened, it was worth going outside." I said sweetly.

"And why might that be, my child?!" asked Toriel angrily. I chuckled, and removed my hands from my pockets, revealing the diamond ring. Toriel stared at my hands for a few seconds, before noticing the ring, and gasped, dropping the pie in her hands. Her hands hid a wide smile, but her eyes were tearing up with joyful tears.

"I must say, it's about time, you lazybones!" twittered Toriel, as she embraced Sans and I in an enormous hug.

"Hey, there's a reason I waited this long." Said Sans.

"Why did you wait so long?" asked Toriel, as everyone in the group eyed Asgore. Toriel, taking notice of everyone's gaze, nodded.

"Oh… Well, that makes sense." Laughed Toriel.

"I wanted to be sure that Frisk was ready for that kind of responsibility." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"But, the same rules still apply till you two are wed." said Asgore sternly. We both groaned.

"Fine. Fair enough. Though, we really should be getting home, anyway. Frisk needs to rest, and this was a big day for her." Said Sans.

"Thanks, Sansy." I grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Frisk. See you tomorrow." Said Sans, ushering everyone else out the door.

"Oh, dear, looks like I have to go back to being evil again." Sighed Flowey.

"You don't have to, daisy." I shot back.

"You're really forcing my hand." grumbled Flowey.

"You don't have hands. Besides, it'll take a lot more to break me after what happened today." I smiled.

"Oh… I have my ways… Soon enough, you'll snap. And I'll take care of you and everyone else, accordingly." Said Flowey.

"Good luck with that, Flowey." I grinned.

"Frisky, who're you talking to?" asked Merigold.

"No one, sweetie." I lied, giving her a smile.

"Frisk, I'm not dumb. I know you're hiding something." Pouted Merigold.

"Umm, well… you see, umm… Sans and I…" I started, before noticing the clock. "Oh, god! It's late! You should be in bed, dear!"

"But, it's only 7:30!" started Merigold.

"The early bird gets the worm, according to Aunt Undyne!" I said, ushering her to her room. As I ran back to my room to get some dry clothes, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I raised my hand, and grinned. I squealed happily. I jumped up and down happily, cheering to myself.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" I cried happily, twirling around the room. "Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Golly! I never knew a girl could get so excited over such a small piece of jewelry!" said Flowey in disbelief.

"Flowey, this is no ordinary piece of jewelry! Every girl dreams of this day! The day that they get engaged to the man that they love. And it's finally happening to me! It may have taken twelve years, but, man, was it worth the wait…" I sighed happily.

"He's a bag of bones! You two can't even… you know… because he doesn't have… the thing…" stammered Flowey, embarrassed.

"Yeah, he does. I've seen it… accidentally…" I said, blushing. Flowey's eye twitched.

"…HOW?!" Flowey shuddered, shocked.

"Well, let's just say I was having a sleepover with him and Paps, and I went to the bathroom without knocking and… well… mmm…" I stuttered, face red as fire.

"Was it at least a decent size?" asked Flowey.

"How could I know?! He threw the soap at me before I could get a good look!" I said.

"Baby bone…" crooned Flowey, snickering as he assumed the size of Sans.

"Grrrrrrrr… I'm sure it's good enough to make me happy." I said indignantly. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Frisk? Is everything okay in there?" asked Asgore through the door.

"Y-yeah, Dad!" I called back.

"Are we talking about Sans's baby bone?" asked Asgore. I screamed internally.

"IT'S NOT A BABY BONE! HELL, I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF BONE IT IS!" I screamed.

"Umm… allllllllllllrighty, then! Good talk. I'll just be in the kitchen." Said Asgore. "Yeesh…"

"Oh, my god… that was so embarrassing…" I sighed.

"Ehehehehehehe… Next thing you'll tell me, he has a nice ass…" said Flowey.

"I swear, if you weren't in my head, you'd be so dead, right now." I cursed.

"Like you could do anything to me, anyway!" retorted Flowey.

"Have you forgotten that I can use a sword now, Flowey?" I said in annoyance.

"I thought you liked using spears?" asked Flowey.

"What do you mean by- Oh my God, Flowey, enough already!" I yelled, as I walked out of my bedroom into the bathroom to find Mom running a bath.

"Ah, my child! I thought a nice warm bath would warm you up." Mom said as I undressed and stepped into the tub. "Have you started planning for the big day?"

"A little bit. Obviously, Merigold is going to be the flower girl. As for maid of honor… I think I'm going to ask Undyne, since me and her are like sisters." I said as mom washed my hair.

"Well, I'm sure she would be honored. What about the theme?" Mom asked. It was then I noticed the snow outside and one thing came to mind.

"Christmas! Christmas Eve is about a month away! That's when we'll have the wedding!"

"Why, that's a wonderful idea! But are you sure you can handle scheduling everything…in a month?" Mom said, hinting something. I grinned over at mom in an almost creepy fashion.

"You want to be my wedding planner, don't you, mother?" I said and mom frantically nodded. "Well, I don't see why not. You are the most organized one in the family, besides me." I said.

"Oh, thank you, my child! I just can't believe that one of my children are finally getting married. I still remember my wedding day. Obviously, I was younger then, not so…um… Oh, hold on a second." Mom said as she left the bathroom and I finished washing myself. As I got out, Mom came back holding an old photo.

"This is a picture of me and your father on our wedding day." Mom said as I saw picture of a younger version of mom and dad.

"Wow. It's weird seeing dad without his beard." I said, as I sneezed again.

"Well, I think it's about time you get some rest, my child." Mom said as she guided me to my bedroom. As she tucked me in, a thought came to my head.

"Hey, mom? Can you sing me that song you sang to me when you first put me to bed in the ruins?" I asked.

"My child, aren't you a little too old for lullabies?" She asked.

"Maybe. It's just… I haven't heard it in forever and it is such a lovely song." I said.

"Oh… alright, my child. If you wish." Mom said as she cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Come, my child, stay with me. I'll protect you and your dreams. Rest my child, 'neath the tree, like its branches reach for me. So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms, think of the life that we could live, the joy that it give. Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart. Someday, you'll have a choice to make. I hope you'll think of me, think of me, think of me." In the next verse, I joined in. "Maybe we'll meet again and I'd have made many friends. But if I find I'd strayed, you'd forgive me anyway." Mom smiled and joined in. "So stay determined as I/you grow, love as I/you go. Think of the kindness that I've/ you've shared and cherish those who care. Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart. Someday I'll/you'll have a choice to make. I Promise I'll be/hope that you'll be good, I'll/ please be good, I'll/please be good."

"I love you so much, my child." Mom said as she kissed my forehead

"I love you, too, mom. Always have and always will, no matter what." I said as I started to close my eyes.

"Goodnight, my child. Sleep well, and let no demons harm you." Mom said as she closed the door.

"Oh, mother dearest, if only you knew!" Flowey's voice said.

"Please, Flowey. Just one full night of sleep, that's all I'm asking." I thought as I drifted into sleep.

As I woke, I found myself in a dark room.

"Okay, Flowey, what do you have for me… this time?" I said, as I spotted a wounded Asgore and an eight year old me, looking shocked

"I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had been once again been taken from us by the humans." recited Asgore.

"Wait, this isn't a dream. This is a memory of the last timeline." I said as he continued speaking.

"Oh, is it, now?" Flowey said, eating popcorn out of a small tub.

"Flowey, this isn't a show. I have to stop this." I said, as I ran towards dad. I tried to grab his arm but my hand fazed right threw him. "What?! Why can't I-"

"Truthfully, I don't want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope. But I cannot take this any longer."

"Get back here, you're ruining the movie." Flowey said as he used one of his vines to pull me back.

"I just want to see my wife… I just want to see my child. Please, young one. This war has gone on long enough. You have the power. Take my soul and leave this cursed place." Dad said. Just then, the younger me dropped the weapon and hugged him.

"No, Asgore. I can't do this. Not to you." The younger me said.

"After everything I have done to you, you would rather stay down here and suffer than live happily on the surface?" Asgore asked in confusion.

"If it means taking the life of a man who's so kindhearted and devoted to the good of his people as you are, it's not worth it." The younger me said, as Asgore returned the hug.

"NO! FLOWEY! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME WITNESS THIS AGAIN!" I screamed, trying to break free.

"Human. I promise you, for as long as you remain here, my wife and I will take care of you as best we can." Asgore said, as the younger me looked up at him and hopefully smiled. "We can sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch pie. We can be like-"

"Like a family?" The younger me asked, as Asgore smiled and held me tight.

"Like a family!" He said.

"Oh, here comes my favorite part." Flowey said, as the pellets appeared.

"DADDY! LOOK OUT!" I shouted

"Hey, what the- OOF!" The younger me said as Asgore pushed her out of the way and the pelts closed in on him.

"NO!" We both shouted as he turned to dust.

Just then, everything began spinning and I found myself in what looked like the castle garden but everything was gray and the flowers were all dead.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Mom, Merigold… anyone? I shouted shakily. As the calls echoed, I heard something approach me from behind.

"So… the truth finally comes out. And I thought I could trust you. But then again, how can I trust a killer?" said a deep voice form behind me. I turned around and saw Dad with a disappointed look on his face.

"D…dad? What's going on? Where is everybody?" I asked.

"I spared your life, let you into my home, raised you as my daughter and all that time… you were lying to me."

"What are you talking about? I never?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER. I should have been the first to know about that other timeline. Tell me, Frisk. How long were you intending on hiding this from me? I know that you only told me a few days ago because you blurted out that it took more than one try to get our happy ending. If it weren't for that, you wouldn't have told the truth." Dad asked as he broke down crying.

"I'm sorry… you're right. I should have told you sooner, but you said it didn't matter!" I said.

"DIDN'T MATTER?!" He shouted in anger. "What, so you're saying that the fact that I died didn't matter? What if it was Sans? Or your mother? DO THEY MATTER!" He shouted. I couldn't speak.

"You know, all this week, I sensed that something was wrong, I'd asked you if something was up. But just like before, you shoved it off like it was nothing. But this is far worse than that."

"No…no one is going to get hurt. I can stop this!" I pleaded. He sighed.

"I wish I could believe that. But how can I trust someone who is constantly holding secrets? It's clear to me now that I made the wrong choice trusting you." He said as he pulled out his trident. "There's only one way I can guarantee the safety of the ones I love."

"No, Daddy, please!" I pleaded as a giant fire ball hit me square in the stomach. It burned into my skin but I still stood tall.

"What are you doing?! Fight back!" Asgore demanded.

"No! I won't fight you! You were the one that taught me that violence only leads to trouble! Just look at yourself. This isn't you!" I said, hoping that reasoning with him would work, but as I was hit with another attack, I found that that option wouldn't work.

"Come on, Frisk, he's going to kill you! Just fight back." I heard Flowey voice say.

"The last time I fought him, he died, and I will never make that mistake again." I grimaced. Just then, I felt my hand going to my sword against my will.

"Ah, but you're not the one in control anymore." Flowey said as I pulled it out.

"NO! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME, FLOWEY! I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!" I shouted in defiance and swung my sword. As the world went white, I heard the sound of it cutting into something. I looked and saw to my horror, that the sword had pierced dad's chest.

"So…that's how it ends. You're just like other humans, a killer that can't…be trusted." He said as he turned to dust. I felt a strange twinge, as my LV shot up from one to six.

"Oh god… what have I done. Please not again." I said on my knees as thousands of voices said, "Killer, traitor, danger to all, can't be trusted."

"No! NO PLEASE NO! THAT'S NOT ME, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed as I tried to run away from the truth. As I ran, I came upon a lake. I looked into the water. My reflection showed Chara's face.

"Oh, look, Frisk. It's you!" Flowey said as he grabbed ahold my head and forced it underwater.

"NO! THIS IS ALL JUST A DREAM! PLEASE, SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" I called between gasps of air. My lungs were burning, and I was slipping.

"There, there, young princess. There's no need for fear." said a voice as everything went white. In the distance, I could just barely make out the outline of a tall skeleton in a black lab coat.

* * *

Be ware the man that speaks in had, yes undretale fans the figure is exactly who you think it is. Also the lullaby is home, the lyrics were written by Adrisaurus. link to the original song ( watch?v=HbKrB...)


	9. More then just nightmares

Things are about to get a lot more compiacated, but Gaster will provided some helpful advice for are Heroin

* * *

"W-who's there?" I coughed, pulling my sword from its scabbard preemptively. "I'm warning you, sir, I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it if you try something-

"Stupid? Please, a scientist does not even know the meaning of the word." Said the figure, turning to face me.

"Scientist? No… You're just another one of those weed's tricks." I said.

"Good lord, that flower's made you paranoid." Chuckled the figure.

" _Who are you_? What are you doing here?" I asked, now curious at the figure's cordiality.

"I am simply here to help. I mean you no harm. If I did, you'd be dead… or awake… either way is incredibly painful at this point." Said the figure.

"Fair point. And I think you saved my life? I'm sorry, I've been on edge lately." I started.

"I am aware, child. You see, I'm neither here, nor am I there. I am everywhere, and yet nowhere." Said the figure.

"Stop speaking in riddles. My head's hurting enough as it is. I don't need you adding to it." I snapped.

"Goodness, that flower's done more mental damage than I thought. Tell me, child, what is your level of violence?" asked the figure, looking me over.

"It's one, sir. I never hurt anyone with the intent to kill purposefully. The only time I did, and I regret it to this day." I explained.

"Understandable. I saw that memory… Oh, pardon me, I do forget my manners from time to time. Allow me to introduce myself. Dr. Wingding Gaster, at your service." Said the figure, extending a floating hand towards me. I shrank back slightly.

"No need to be alarmed. 'Tis only an illusion, one of my many abilities." Said Gaster.

"Oh, well, pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm-" I started.

"Frisk Lauren Dreemurr, adopted daughter of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr." Said Gaster.

"Wait, you know my parents?" I asked.

"Dear child, I worked for them for fifty years." Smiled Gaster.

"Wait, now I remember you! You were mentioned in the history books as the creator of the Core! You were the OG Royal Scientist before Alphys!" I exclaimed.

"O…G?" asked Gaster.

"Original." I said. "But it's strange to meet you and see that you're a skeleton. You know, you're the third skeleton I've ever met."

"Then, that means you've met my boys?" asked Gaster.

"No way. Sans and Papyrus? You're their dad? Actually, come to think of it, you do resemble Paps in terms of height. How's your joke work?" I asked.

"I can be pretty _handy_." Said Gaster, conjuring a multitude of hands. I chuckled.

"Okay, I believe you." I smiled, as Gaster made the hands disappear.

"Now that we're on good terms… How can I help with this nightmare problem of yours?" asked Gaster.

"As you've seen… Flowey's been showing me some of my worst fears, and I fear that, if I kept going, I might actually crack, just like Flowey wants. I don't know what to do, I'm running out of options. Not to mention that my immune system is all over the place, and I've never been this sick and…"

"Child… Calm down. You are doing exactly what Flowey wants." Said Gaster, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked.

"Fear is a powerful and terrible tool. It was used on him when he was still Asriel, and now he's using it against you." Explained Gaster.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Think about it like this: Flowey thrives on fear, and he uses it as an energy source. It drives him, makes him stronger." Said Gaster.

"That's the thing. Over the last few days, I've been my normal self, with some minor differences. But when I go to sleep… I become this sniveling, paranoid wimp! What if there's more to it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you there. These things are beyond my sight. However… I must ask… What were these nightmares?" pried Gaster.

"First, it was Merigold. I assumed he just wanted some information on who she was, but then it kept going. Night 2: Asriel. He said that I had abandoned him and driven him out of everyone's memories."

"Did you?" asked Gaster.

"No! Dad even recalled the time that he was sick as a baby! That's not what I call being driven out! Anyway, then there was the one this afternoon. He… Oh, God… He made Sans attack me, or something that looked like him, because the real Sans showed up, only to be… only to be…"

"Killed. Is that what you are trying to say?" said Gaster.

"Yes, sir. Right in front of my face, too. He said that every night we'd have more fun until I eventually snap under the pressure. Then there was-"

"This one, with Asgore. Hmm… Tell me, did you ever visit Flowey after you freed everyone?" asked Gaster.

"About once or twice a week, up until eight years ago, when Merigold was born, and with my responsibilities as Ambassador to the Monsters becoming more vigorous… I was unable to visit him…"

"Are you aware that he disappeared from the Underground three years ago?" asked Gaster. I shook my head.

"No, sir. I know that a few monsters stayed behind, like Gerson and a few of the monsters from the Ruins, but mainly Muffet's spiders."

"Ah, yes. Muffet. If I recall, she was also an experiment, one that focused on greed. But that is beside the point." Said Gaster.

"But that can only mean that he got the courage to leave the Underground, right? I mean, flowers don't just disappear!" I said, scratching my head.

"Perhaps… It could be that he is only channeling some of his remaining energy into you from a certain location. But where? It would have to be close." Theorized Gaster.

"But that's not possible! It's winter! He'd die in the cold, and… The garden has been wilted since the beginning of October! One live flower would raise suspicions, especially if it's a buttercup." I said.

"You're right. If I recall, you are to be wed on… Christmas Day?" asked Gaster.

"Christmas Eve, actually. But it's a Christmas." I said. "Anyway, with such a large event coming up, suspicious characters will need to be kept a close eye on. But the one thing I want is for this thing to end before then… I think I know what I have to do… though, I'm uncertain if it'll work."

"You need to trust in yourself, child. Trust in your Determination, and you will succeed, every time." Gaster said, smiling. "And if that doesn't work, then… Turn the fear against him."

But how do I do that, sir? I can only get to him through my dreams, and when I do get to him, he takes control! What if this becomes a permanent thing?! What if he actually manages to-"

"Frisk, you're doing it again. Stop worrying and everything will be fine. I mean, look at your finger, and tell me: what would he want you to do?" asked Gaster.

"He'd want me to fight back, to not give up, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, sir. For that's what I do best." I said, as Gaster let out a chuckle.

"You truly are a determined young lass. Now, I believe I should take my leave. You should be waking up soon, if I'm not mistaken." Said Gaster, turning away.

"Wait, Mr. Gaster! Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Perhaps, if things go well. I wish you the best of luck." He said, as everything turned a bright faded yellow, as sunlight streamed into my room.

"Finally, a full night's sleep! I should call Sans and let him know what's going on." I thought to myself, as I grabbed my phone from the dresser. There were three missed messages. One from Undyne, One from Sans, and one from an unfamiliar number.

"I wonder whose number that is?" I said, bringing up my voicemail and selecting the unknown number.

"You can't hide from me forever…" said a hushed voice on the other end. Shocked, I dropped my phone on the floor. I screamed.

"FRISK!" I heard Dad bellowing down the hall. Hurriedly, I picked up my phone, as he ran into the room.

"Frisk, what happened?! Are you alright?" asked Asgore.

"I'm fine. I just woke up from a good dream, and there was a strange call on my phone from an unknown number. It said that I couldn't hide from them forever!" I said, my breathing becoming shaky from panic. Flowey was the caller, but I couldn't tell Dad. I knew he'd freak out.

"Frisk, show me the phone." Dad said sternly. I handed the phone to dad, and he scrolled through the message box.

"The only messages I see are from Undyne and Sans. Are you sure you weren't sleepwalking?" asked Asgore.

"Dad, I don't sleepwalk. That's Sans' thing." I said groggily.

"Ain't that the truth!" said Sans, pushing past Asgore.

"Sans! How many times have we told you to use the door?" asked Asgore.

"I did use the door! I even walked here. Surprise, surprise." said Sans. Asgore sighed.

"Well, I have some meetings today with the Advocates for Monsters Group. So you two will be alone with Toriel." Said Asgore.

"Oh, right! We were coming to the decision on marriage rights!" I said.

"Wait, what?!" asked Sans.

"Well, you see, honey… the right to marry between two monsters or humans has been pretty standard for the longest time, but… The marital union between a monster and a human is, and was, unheard of, even before the war. And nowadays, some of the Committee members view it as… unorthodox. But Dad and I have been arguing it for the last month. All I need to do is write my piece, and with me being sick, I haven't been working on it very much. But I'll get it done!" I explained.

"Well, regardless, you two are staying here with Toriel. So don't try anything funky while I'm gone." Said Asgore.

"Dad, we know the rules." Said Sans. "Besides, we've got some work to do. If what Tori told me was true about the wedding being in a month, then we need to start planning now."

"Well! I'll leave you two to your festivities, then!" laughed Asgore, as he shut the door to the room. We waited until we heard the car pull out of the garage before we resumed conversation.

"Sans… He called…" I said.

"Who did?" asked Sans.

"Flowey." I said. "See, although I slept well…"

"Which is good." Said Sans.

"I had another nightmare. And this one was unique from the others." I continued.

"Which is… eh?" said Sans, gesturing a thumbs up.

"Half was good, but the other was…" I said.

"What did he show you this time?" asked Sans.

"It started with Flowey making me relive the last timeline, where he killed Dad." I started. "Then… the scene changed to the garden outside… but the flowers were dead, and it was… cold… it was a cold that I have never felt before, but one I am familiar with."

"You knew someone was going to die." Said Sans. "Keep going."

"Dad approached me, and he was disappointed. He said that I should have told him about the other timeline first, and how I had tortured him by making him wait that long. He thought that I thought his death didn't matter. Or yours. Or Mom's. They were nothing to me. I tried to reason with him, but… He attacked me… and… I refused to fight back… Flowey told me he would kill me if I didn't fight, but I couldn't risk hurting Asgore again. When I said that, Flowey forced my hand. He made me grab my sword, told me that I was no longer in control. I screamed at him, told him that I wasn't going to be his puppet. Before I knew it, Asgore… had fallen down… I killed him… _I_ _ **killed**_ _him with my own hands."_ At that point, I began to weep, and Sans held me close, his blue hoodie wrapping around my body.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey. Easy, babe, easy." Comforted Sans. "It's alright, he's still alive."

"I know, Sans, and I can't tell you how relieved I was when I saw him come into my room this morning. But the fact still remains… He was able to take control of me, or… a part of me… What if I'm becoming more like… her?" I said shakily, wiping my tears.

"Kid, look at me. You are nothing like her. Here, just to prove it, I'll pull up your stats and-" started Sans, checking my stats with his eye. He gasped.

"Sans, what is it? What's wrong?!" I said trying not to panic. Sans looked at me, and slowly backed away.

"Your… LV… It's changed." He stammered. I checked, too, and saw that my SAVE had changed. It now read:

Frisk LV6 987:34

Bedroom- Home

"No, impossible… What happened in that dream… it was an accident, I swear! I would never hurt anyone, you know that about me, Sans!" I trembled, reaching for his hands.

"I-I know… It's just so much to process. And that can't be changed, unless…" said Sans.

"No. This can't be my SAVE. He's just messing with us, to try and drive us apart, and I won't let that happen. He warned me that something like this would happen, and that fear makes Flowey stronger." I said, exhaling sharply.

"He? Who's 'he'?" asked Sans.

"Oh, yeah! That's the good half. Dr. Wing Ding showed up in my dreams and gave me some advice about keeping Flowey's shenanigans at bay." I smiled.

"About time, I told him two days ago to meet you, and he just now gets there? Jesus, he'd be late to his own funeral if it weren't for me!" said Sans in disbelief.

"I always wondered where you got your laziness and prolific usage of puns from. Now I know." I laughed.

"Yep. Knowing him, he probably used the old 'handy' line, first." sighed Sans. I snickered.

"Yeah, he did. By the way, what's with the holes in his hands? Neither you or Papyrus have those, so what makes him special?" I asked.

"Well, you see, asexual monster reproduction is unheard of, and well… Gaster was the only one to do it and survive." Explained Sans.

"Oh, Lord, he made those holes… _himself?_ " I gasped. "Holy shoot, that must have been painful."

"Yeah. Anyways, one hand is me, the other is Paps." said Sans.

"Man, he's strong. He'd give Undyne a run for her money." I said.

"Kids? Breakfast!" called Toriel.

"We'd better get going. I'm starving, and I bet you are, too." Laughed Sans, playfully punching my belly.

"Warrior's stomach!" I chanted, as the two of us made our way to the dining room. As we sat down, I realized that Mom was oddly quiet as she dished out breakfast.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked. Toriel tensed momentarily, then relaxed.

"Yes, my child… I just have a lot on my mind with Asgore going to these meetings. I guess it's just got me worried." she said, sitting down.

"Mom. I know you're lying. I can tell, remember?" I said. Toriel averted her eyes guiltily. "You heard us, didn't you?"

"Not just today. All this week, I've been hearing whispers in the walls. And hearing you talk about them… him… it…. Whatever it is… It's only confirmed my fears."

"Fear is driving him, Mother, making him stronger. The more afraid we become, the stronger he gets. And I know he's getting stronger." I said.

"Oh, Frisk… What are we going to do?" asked Toriel, beginning to cry.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are marching right over to Alphys's and asking for help." said Sans.

"We should at least call her." I said. "She has been working on a cure for a humanborn monster disease. She might be busy."

"Worth a shot." said Sans, shrugging as I picked up my phone and called Alphys.

"Come on, pick up… Hey! Al! It's Frisk! … Yeah, I know I sound great. But I- Oh, that's wonderful! You actually did it?! Wow! I'm so happy for you, Al! … Yeah, actually, the reason we called was because Sans and I needed to talk to you about something. Are you free to-…Oh, right, the patent papers… It's alright, we'll stop by tomorrow, okay? Great, thanks, Al! Boi!" I said.

"What did she say?" asked Toriel.

"She's made a huge milestone in her research! But she's not free until tomorrow at the earliest!" I said.

"So we wait…" sighed Sans.

'It's the best we can do, Sans. Alphys knows more about Flowey than we do. She'll be able to help. I know she-" I started before noticing a face in the floral wallpaper. I tensed. I blinked. Gone.

"Great. I'm hallucinating." I thought to myself.

"No, you aren't! I'm here! See, watch!" said Flowey, reappearing in the wallpaper and disappearing again repeatedly. I growled.

"Will you stop that, _you fucking weed!_ " I screamed, startling both Sans and Mom. I covered my mouth.

"Frisk Dreemurr! I know he's been causing you trouble, but watch your mouth!" chastised Toriel. I rubbed my temples in silence.

"One more day. One more day." I kept repeating to myself. "Oh, God, can I even last one more night of this?"

"Hey! I believe in you! You're my warrior!" said Sans.

"I think I should avoid sleep until tomorrow." I said flatly to Sans.

"My child, are you sure that is the right course of action?" asked Toriel.

"It's not healthy, I know, but it's a precaution I have to take. He's drawn to my dreams, where I'm vulnerable…" I said. Inhaling deeply, I breathed out a long sigh.

"Mom? Before I show you this, you will promise me two things. One, you won't freak out. Two, you will not repeat this information to anyone. We don't need a panic." I said to Mom.

"Fair enough, my child. What is it?" said Toriel, curiously as Sans snapped his fingers and showed Toriel my stats. Her eyes scanned the page, then her eyes fell in despair.

"I see. And who was it?" she asked. I gulped.

"Dad." I said simply. "I-I didn't mean to kill him. My actions were not my own! For a few seconds, Flowey-"

"Took control, didn't he? Fuck…" cursed Toriel under her breath.

"Tori- _el_! Did you just… curse?" asked Sans.

"That is irrelevant, Sans." grunted Toriel.

"See, mom? That is why I can't risk falling asleep again. Who knows what he'll force me to do next. I can't risk my LV going any higher. I'm… already feeling a little more violent than usual, and I don't want to hurt anyone." I said. Toriel nodded.

"Understandable. The more LV you gain, the more you distance yourself. You saw what it did to your father." Sighed Toriel.

"I know. But we're counting on you to not tell _anyone_ about this. Don't worry, Mom. We're going to get to the bottom of this." I said. "Come on, Sans. Let's go visit Muffet. I haven't had a pastry in a long time. Plus, I'm sure she'll want to do the catering."

"What about Grillby?" asked Sans.

"What _about_ Grillby?" I asked snarkily, before I covered my mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sans. It's the LV talking, not me. We'll stop by and see him, too. Besides, don't you need a best man?"

"I promised Paps. But… I still need some groomsmen. And he'll need a _soot_." Joked Sans. All of us laughed.

"Oh! And we need to stop by Undyne's. I still have yet to pick a maid of honor, and bridesmaids. What do you think of Catty and Bratty?" I asked.

"Um… I actually don't. To be honest, I haven't seen them since we left the Underground. They're probably around, though. Probably at the mall, working at a cosmetics shop." said Sans, as I grabbed my coat.

"No snowball fights!" called Toriel, remembering yesterday.

"We didn't start it!" called Sans back.

* * *

So Goat mom has an undstanding of whats going but hopefully thing will start going better... Nope Flowey's got a few more tricks up his sleeves.


	10. Times running out

just when Frisk life starts getting back to normal things take a turn for the worst

* * *

The bell above the door of Muffet's Bakery jingled as Sans and I walked through the door. From the back of the bakery, we heard the skittering of little spider legs, and Muffet came right up to the counter, and lit a cigarette.

"Muffet? You smoke?" I asked.

"Only the finest French cigarettes. None of that American slog you people call 'tobacco'. So, dearie, what brings you to my humble establishment?" said Muffet, tapping the cigarette in a gold ashtray.

"Well, you see… There's a wedding coming up, and we were wondering if you were interested in catering the reception?" I said.

"Wedding? Who's the lucky couple? ~" asked Muffet. I chuckled, and ran my hands along my arms. I looked at Sans, and he smiled. Muffet's eyes widened, and began to tear up.

"Ahuhuhuhu~! I was wondering when it was going to happen! Me and my spiders would be glad to help you, dearie!" laughed Muffet, pulling a tray of donuts from the oven.

"Lovely! We hope you don't mind, but we were also thinking of bringing Grillby into the mix…" I said. Muffet twirled her cigarette in her mouth with her tongue nervously.

"That's not a problem… is it?" asked Sans carefully. Muffet sighed.

"Well… Grillby and I had a… falling out…" said Muffet.

"Oh, no! What happened?!" I asked.

"Well… Let's just say things got heated… forgive the pun… and my Father caught us in the act." sighed Muffet, her hands sinking to her apron.

"Muffet? How old are you?" I asked, curious.

"About 32 in monster years… In human years… Maybe my fifties?" pondered Muffet.

"Muffet, look at yourself. You're a full-grown woman! You run the most popular bakery this side of the continent! You've made a name for yourself! Why should you let your dad decide what happens with your love life? You should be able to make your own decisions! And if you truly cared about Grillby, you should honestly just tell him, and do what your heart wants! Even if it means playing with fire…" I encouraged. Muffet chuckled.

"I guess you're right. He's always treated me more kindly than any of the other monsters I've dated before. And let's be honest, fuck Jerry…" scoffed Muffet, as we all began to laugh.

"And if you need help, call me! I'll lend you a hand if you need it." grinned Sans.

"Thanks, you two. I really needed that." Muffet said with a smile.

"Any time, Muffet." I said, placing five dollars on the counter and taking a Spider Donut. "We'll be sure to let Grillby know, and hopefully, things will work out between you two!" Before I stepped out the door, I grabbed a calling card from the counter. "We'll call later this month, and place an order, okay?"

"Very well. See you two lovebirds soon! Ahuhuhuhu~!" Muffet said as we left for Grillby's.

"Wow, they should call you Frisk The 'match' maker." Joked Sans. I laughed.

"Despite the pun, that's true! I did pair up most of our friends, and helped Mom and Dad get together. I guess matchmaking is one of my many talents." I said with a smile.

It was then that I spotted Undyne and Maxwell at a playground, playing in the snow. Maxwell was trying his best to summon a spear, but only managed to make a small spark of a dagger.

"Oh! There's Undyne! Hey, Sans? Why don't you go to Grillby? I'll ketchup with you later!" I joked, as Sans let out a chuckle.

"Alright, just don't go too far!" called Sans, making his way through the snow.

"Hey! Undyne!" I shouted, waving my hands, which managed to get Undyne's attention.

"Maxwell, why don't you go play with the other kids? Mama's going to talk to Aunt Frisk, okay?" Undyne said. Maxwell nodded and ran over to a small group of children not much older than him.

"Hey, kiddo! You look well-rested!" said Undyne.

"Yeah, and I feel a lot better, too! Weird, how I was spewing and feverish one day, and perfectly fine the next day, huh?" I laughed.

"Eh, that's not really my area of expertise. I just roll with the punches. So what can I do for you, kiddo?" asked Undyne, taking a seat on one of the benches surrounding the playground.

"Well, this actually revolves around the wedding. You see-" I started.

"Oh, right! About the wedding… we have some special candles that we've never used before! They give off this beautiful purple flame and… we were wondering if… Sorry. I interrupted." Apologized Undyne.

"No, it's fine! You see, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because… well, you're one of my best friends and, honestly, I kind of see you as my big sister! So I was wondering if you'd like to be my Maid of Honor?" I asked nervously, expecting an explosion of happiness from Undyne. But instead, Undyne was apprehensive.

"What are the colors for the wedding? I won't wear pink, or anything pastel." Asked Undyne.

"No, no! Nothing like that. Honestly, pastels make me look bigger than I actually am, and on you… well… It just doesn't fit _you_. I know you don't wear girly stuff, and most of your wardrobe consists of tank tops. But I couldn't really think of anyone else to-"

"The colors?" asked Undyne again.

"Oh! It's a Christmas wedding, so it's going to be red and green, maybe gold or purple? You know, traditional Christmas colors."

"In that case, I accept! Though, I doubt a dress could contain these muscles!" said Undyne, kissing her biceps.

"No worries, Undyne. We'll figure it out." I laughed. Just then, my phone rang. I looked down. MTT.

"Well, I was gonna' call her at some point. She just saved me some trouble." I said.

"He, Frisk. Mettaton's a dude." Said Undyne.

"You're joking! I thought he was a girl!" I gasped.

"Actually, he's one of those… interchangeable robots." Said Undyne.

"I should take this. See you, Undyne!" I said, answering my phone as I headed to Grillby's.

"Oh, Darling! I heard the news from Toriel! Congratulations!" said Mettaton.

"Wow, she is really ahead of the game. Golly whiz… Thanks, Mettaton!" I smiled.

"Of course, dear! She told me that my fashion sense would be well appreciated for the wedding dresses, and of course, I gladly accepted!" said Mettaton, sipping a decaf latte on the other end of the phone.

"Well, I know I made the right choice for the wedding planner!" I said.

"No kidding! But then again, she is your mother! And mother _always_ knows best!" laughed Mettaton.

"True that!" I laughed, before my head started to ache. I winced.

"Frisk, are you alright?" asked Mettaton.

"Just a headache from the cold. I'm just getting over a cold." I said, as the ache worsened.

"I'll call back later, if you're not up to discussing dresses now, darling?" suggested Mettaton.

"Yeah, actually, I'll call you. This is one of those headaches." I said.

"Well, ta-ta, Darling! Keep in touch!" said Mettaton, hanging up.

"Ugh… that was embarrassing…" I said, holding my head. "Maybe I should get some medicine to help."

Walking into the local pharmacy, I spotted an all-too-familiar cat working the register. He saw me, and smiled.

"Hey! BP!" I called, walking up to him.

"Hey, kiddo! How's life?" asked Burgerpants.

"It's going alright. Family and politics… the usual shit. How about you?" I asked.

"Eh, same old, same old. Except with a holiday bonus." Sighed Burgerpants.

"I heard you quit working for MTT. I think that's a good thing for you. I mean… glitter on burgers doesn't really… work. It's kind of… eccentric. Don't tell him I said that! I'm not sure if you know, but he's married to Papyrus, and if he heard that, he'd tell Paps, and Paps would tell Sans, and… Things would get crazy." I said.

"No worries, kid. Honestly, I deleted his phone number years ago. I couldn't give two shits. So, why you buying Tylenol?" asked Burgerpants.

"I've had a cold for the last few days, and now I have a major headache." I said.

"Well, the cold does that to me, too, kiddo. I hate it. But, uh… Hey… nice ring, kiddo." Said Burgerpants, noticing the ring.

"Oh! Thanks! I'm not sure if you know but…" I said.

"Lemme guess, you and that blue comedian are getting hitched." Guessed Burgerpants.

"Yes? Is there a problem with that?" I asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Oh, no! It's just… I got hitched, too!" said Burgerpants, showing me a silver ring on his right hand.

"Oh, my goodness! Who to?" I asked happily, my irritation melting away.

"Catty! Who else?" laughed Burgerpants, which was unusual for him.

"That's great! Oh! Sans and I were looking for her and Bratty! Are they working nearby?" I asked.

"Actually, Bratty moved to Manhattan a few years back. But Catty's working at some cosmetic shop over at the mall." Said Burgerpants.

"That's so her! Sans said that's where she might be. Anyway, I have to go. I told Sans I'd meet him at Grillby's. I'll see you around, and thanks for the wonderful news!" I thanked.

"Any time, little buddy." Said Burgerpants.

"So, wait, until I pay my tab, you won't cater the wedding?" asked Sans.

"Sans, it's only $200. Just pay it, and I'll cater." Nodded Grillby. From behind Sans, the electronic beeping of the restaurant door notified them of my presence.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I called.

"Hey, babe. I was just talking with Grillby. Apparently, until I pay my tab from the Underground, he won't cater the wedding." Explained Sans.

"Sans, honestly, that seems reasonable. I may be your friend, but… let's be honest, that tab's been sitting on the back burner for a long time." Said Grillby.

"He is right, Sans. Just pay him. It's not that much, is it?" I asked.

"It's just $200. It's not like I'm asking him to pay in monster currency. If that were the case, it'd be far more than he could ever pay in his lifetime." Said Grillby, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Come on, Sans, just pay him! You'll finally have that weight off your shoulders. And speaking of shoulder weight… I heard about Muffet, Grillby…" I said slowly.

"…Yeah… It wasn't her fault… it just… happened. Things got hot and… Look, I won't discuss the past. If she's there, with her family, I'll work things out. But…" started Grillby.

"Grillbz, listen. You're both adults. You can make your own decisions without some spider patriarch-looking motherfucker breathing down your neck. If you love her, tell her. Don't let her father block you out!" Said Sans, pounding his fist on the bar counter.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly about it, Sans!" gasped Grillby.

"I'm sorry, Grillby. It's just… I've been in the same situation with Asgore before. With the age gap between me and Frisk, and not to mention my first encounter with Toriel let off some… mixed signals." Explained Sans. "I told him, several times, on many different occasions that I saw Toriel as nothing more than a friend. And then that one party with Frisk, where literally _everyone was drunk_ , we… well… he found out."

"Oh, god, I remember that. He would not stop hounding us after that. It was just one small kiss on the nose." I said.

"Goodness, me. Talk about paranoia to the max." said Grillby, scrubbing a glass.

"You can't blame him, though. At the time, I was his only daughter. We didn't know mom was preggers until at least three months later, and- Agh!" I grunted, as my head pounded.

"Babe? You alright?" asked Sans. I smiled up at him.

"Never better." I said. "So, Grillby… What's your finest liquor here?"

Grillby looked at me in shock.

"Babe?" said Sans in confusion.

"Yeah, Sans?" I replied.

"I didn't know you drank." He said.

"I don't." I replied in confusion.

"Umm… Well… We have my family's Fireball Whiskey, perfect for a cold winter's night. And there's Jack Daniels…" Started Grillby.

"Excuse me for just a moment." I said, hurriedly stepping outside.

"Here, Grillbz. $200, plus a tip for the fries! We'll talk later on Skype. Don't forget about those thermal gloves for the keyboard." said Sans, following me outside.

"Babe, what the hell is going on? Is the LV really making you that compulsive?" Sans laid into me. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Sans, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I don't know why or when these things are going to happen. So, yes. It's compulsive. Sue me for being in this horrible fucking position!" I screamed, as the pain in my head grew stronger.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm just asking, because I'm worried." Said Sans.

"And this headache is not fucking helping!" I yelled. "I need to sit down…I…" As I spoke, my vision began to blur and spin. "Maybe we should… go home…"

"Whoa, babe, you're tilting." Said Sans, grabbing me before I fell down.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered.

"It's okay, babe. I'll get you home. Just don't fall asleep." Said Sans, holding my hand tightly.

"Easier said than done." I said, as I began to slip from consciousness.

"Babe, listen to me, I need you to stay with me, here. If you fall asleep, he'll get to you." Said Sans.

"The wheels are already in motion, bonehead. And this ride has no brakes." Said Flowey.

"You insufferable little shit! I swear if you weren't in her head, I'd pummel you right now." said Sans.

"Careful, Sans. The brain is a delicate thing. You wouldn't want to marry a vegetable, now, would you?" smiled Flowey.

"You wouldn't." growled Sans.

"Wouldn't I, Sansy?" said Flowey, as my eyes opened and shimmered a crimson red. Sans gasped, as I leapt from his arms. "Why not have a little fun with me, bonebrain?"

"Stop that right now! It's disgusting!" grunted Sans, as my body swayed and bent in ways no normal human would move.

"Sorry. It's just the first time I've possessed such a powerful body." Said Flowey through me.

"Flowey… Stop it…" said Sans.

"What's the matter, baby bones? Scared of your fiancé?" I said.

"No! I'm not scared of her! It's you that I want."

"You want it? Come get it!" I said, dashing for Sans clumsily in the snow. Sans stood there, and as soon as I was close enough, swung his arm at me. His bony hand hit me square in the face, and I was sent spinning into a snowbank. Sans stood over me, as I regained consciousness.

"Ow… Why does my face hurt?" I asked. "Sans? What's that look for?"

"We need to go. Now. Alphys may be busy, but this _can't_ wait." Sans said, grabbing my hand violently.

"Sans! What's going on?! What happened?! What did I do?" I asked frantically.

"You… let him in…" sighed Sans.

"I did? How? I was awake!" I cried.

"This is now beyond nightmares. This is reality. And if we don't go now, things will only get worse." Said Sans, as we teleported to Alphys's lab.

* * *

Well floweys began to take over. lets see if Alphas can help.


	11. The last resort

Here the next chapter and its an intense one.

* * *

Inside Alphys's Lab, Alphys was looking over the patent papers, making sure that everything was in order, when Sans burst through the door.

"Alphys! We need your help, and we need it now! I know the research is important, but this could mean life or death!" said Sans, dragging me inside.

"W-whoa, Sans. C-calm down. What's g-going o-on?" asked Alphys.

"Long story short, Flowey's been in Frisk's dreams for the last week now, and just a few moments ago, He managed to take control of her body while she was awake. We need help, and you're the only one who knows about Flowey!" explained Sans.

"M-me? B-but, I-I-I've never seen o-or heard of anything like this b-before!" stammered Alphys.

"Alphys, please. You're the one who made him. You have to know some way of stopping him! Please, I'm running out of options, and if something isn't done soon, people will die! Help me!" I wept, begging Alphys.

"I'll d-do what I can. Does anyone else know about this?" asked Alphys.

"Mom and Paps are the only two others. By the way, Sans, you should call mom and-" I started as my neck twitched. "Let her know her little girl got possessed today." My neck twitched again, and I sighed. "It happened again, didn't it?" Sans nodded.

"O-okay… um… first course of a-action is to scan your brain waves. Y-you said this mainly h-happens when y-you're asleep, s-so, I think y-you should stay the night, so we can see what's g-going on." Said Alphys.

"Honestly, Al, any help you can give right now is greatly appreciated." Said Sans, as he stared down at me. "I'm so sorry this is happening now, babe."

"N-no, it's alright. I just want this to end. By any means necessary." I said. "Even if it means…"

"We'll sort this out, Frisk. You won't be dying on my watch." Said Sans.

"If Dad asks, tell mom to tell him that I'm helping Alphys with the research." I instructed Sans.

"A'ight. Now I have a call to make. Will you be alright alone for a few minutes?" Sans said with concern.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said as Sans went into the next room. I felt something cold on my chest. As I reached into my shirt, I pulled out something that, during this whole sordid affair, I had forgotten was even there: The Golden Locket I found in New Home. His locket.

"Oh, Asriel… Why couldn't you have let me save you?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes. "I need you. I need you here. Please. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Frisk." Said a familiar voice. I gasped, and the tears fell down my cheek.

"Asriel…" I sighed. "I'm so sorry… I should have never abandoned you."

"No. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. The fact that you kept that locket after all these years means so much to me. I wish I could help you…" continued the voice, before a sharp crack echoed in my head.

"Who gave you the right to talk!" shrieked Flowey. In my head, I heard Asriel whimper in pain.

"No! Flowey, don't hurt him!" I screamed.

"Flowey, don't hurt him! Flowey, he's just a child! Flowey this, Flowey that! Open your eyes, Frisk! He's gone, and he's never coming back!" screamed Flowey, striking Asriel again and again.

"Flowey, please stop hurting him! I cared about you, just as much as I cared about him! Please! Don't…" I whimpered, before breaking down. At that moment, Flowey stopped, and retracted his vines.

"Y-you mean that?" he asked me.

"Yes! Flower or not, no matter how much pain you put me through, you're still him. My brother. My best friend." I wept.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you two have your little reunion." Grunted Flowey.

"Asriel." I said.

"Howdy, Frisk. It's me, this time. The real me." sighed Asriel.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see you. It's just that life caught up with me." I cried, laughing slightly.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. Heh, and I thought I was the crybaby." Joked Asriel. I laughed, wiping the tears on my sleeve.

"Frisk… I'm proud of you, of everything you've done up until this point." Said Asriel.

"How? I only picked up where you left off. I didn't break the barrier. You did. I didn't even keep my promise." I said. "I'm sorry. I told Dad the truth about you."

"No, it's okay! I had a feeling you couldn't hold it in forever. I'm not mad at you." Asriel said, as I chuckled.

"You really are your father's son. He could never stay mad at me, no matter what I did." I laughed.

"Well, you know what Paps said. He's a big fuzzy pushover." Laughed Asriel, causing me to laugh.

"U-um, Frisk?" stammered Alphys.

"I should go. This is important." Said Asriel.

"No, wait! He'll hurt you again!" I cried. Asriel scoffed.

"He can't hold me forever… You'll be alright?" asked Asriel.

"I don't know. I'm scared." I said.

"Fear is what drives Flowey. Isn't that what Gaster told you?" said Asriel.

"You're right." I said. "Thanks, Asriel. Be careful." Asriel nodded.

"I will. No worries. Okay?"

"That was the prince, wasn't it?" asked Alphys.

"The one person I couldn't save, no matter what." I cried.

"Frisk, t-there was nothing you c-could have done. He was t-too far gone." Explained Alphys.

"It wasn't fair! He gave up everything for Chara, and she repaid him with death! Even when he came back, he was stuck as a demented fucking flower, unable to feel anything but pain and suffering. The one time I could have saved him, and I let him go." I ranted. "The one person that truly deserved saving and I let him the fuck go!"

"Y-you can't blame yourself, Frisk! He w-wanted to save everyone, j-just like you did! He knew the risks, s-same as you." Said Alphys.

"Something could have been done!" I screamed angrily, grabbing a rack of empty test tubes and slamming them to the ground. "It's not fair!"

"Frisk! C-calm down!" said Alphys, wrapping her arms around me. I wept, and Sans reentered the room.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just an emotional breakdown…" I replied sarcastically.

"Should I stick around for this?" he asked.

"We don't k-know what might happen w-with the brain scan tonight. I think it would be best if you stayed. Also, F-Frisk… The machine doesn't r-really work accurately with m-metals." Alphys said. Realizing what she meant, I clutched the locket tightly.

"No! I don't care what happens, I'm not taking this off!" I said.

"You can still h-hold onto it during the scan, but i-it can't be around your neck." Said Alphys sternly.

"Alphys, this was _his_ locket! I haven't taken it off in twelve years, and I'm not taking it off now! It's all I have left of him. Please… I have to keep him close." I cried.

"Babe… If you want to have any chance of ending this, we need to have the machine read accurately and properly. Just keep it in your hands." Said Sans, wrapping his hands around mine. I stared into his eyes for a moment, and nodded.

"Okay." I said.

That night, Alphys had the machine up and running, and I was preparing myself for the big reveal. Mom stopped by and dropped off my training gear for the next day, but I wasn't focused so much on that. My eyes were red from crying, and I felt scared. I held the locket tightly.

"A-alright, Frisk. Once you f-fall asleep, the machine will s-scan your b-brain waves and your breathing p-patterns. Should things get too stressful, Sans will shut it off. N-now… The necklace is off?" asked Alphys.

"Yeah… It's off… Actually, Sans? I don't know how I'll react, or if he'll take control of my body again, so… can you hold onto it? I don't want to risk breaking it." I said, handing him the locket. Sans stared down at the golden heart, and wrapped it around his neck.

"No worries, Frisk. We'll keep an eye socket out for you." Said Sans, kissing me. I turned to Alphys, and nodded shakily.

"I'm ready." I said, leaning back into the pod-like machine. "Fear makes him stronger… Fear makes him stronger… I have… to be brave… I…" I said to myself, as the machine forced me into sleep.

"Okay, Flowey… I'm ready for you…" The dream me said.

"You're ready for me? Heh… _What about them?"_ asked Flowey. I smirked.

"They're ready, too. Do your worst, buttercup. They're not afraid of you, and neither am I." I said.

"Hmph. Big talk for a crybaby." Said Flowey.

"You're one to talk, Azzy." I said.

"That's _Flowey_ to you." He hissed.

"You and him are the same… just different forms… Isn't that what you told me the first night? I've seen glimpses of it all week. Today proved my theory that he's still there, and if he is…" I said, summoning my soul. "I will do whatever it takes to save him, even giving up my own soul to do it."

"You're an idiot." Said Flowey, as one of his vines grabbed ahold of my soul. As I tried to pull it back, I felt a wave of violence spread through my body.

"Now that I have your attention, let me tell you something, dollface. I am not Asriel, never have been, never will be. He died ages ago, betrayed by humans just like you. What makes you think that he'll want to be saved by one?" asked Flowey angrily, tears in his eyes.

"I'm his friend. I gave him a chance when no one else would. It might not matter much to you, but it meant the world to him, and me! Don't you see, Flowey? You are him. You talk like him. You sound like him. And at times, you even act like him. He's been through so much already. Please, just let him go." I cried.

"Why would I want to? He was weak, the humans proved that. And if given the chance, they'd do it again. He had the power to erase them all, take their souls, and break the barrier. But little Goody-Twoshoes decided to show them mercy. Just like you did to me in the last timeline. You could have finished me, then. You could have avenged your father. But… you refused." Said Flowey, setting me down. "Just like Asriel, Everything will be taken from you. Just like the humans and Chara took everything from him. Now… Let's show your… _friends_ … what you really are…"

"Oh, my God, these readings are so abnormal! I-I've never seen anything like it!" Alphys said in a panic.

"What's it saying, Al?!" called Sans over the loud buzz of the machine.

"I-I don't know! Hold on, I'm g-getting something!" Alphys said, as Sans headed towards the machine to shut off the power. As Sans pulled the plug, the machine began to spark and smoke.

"Sans! Get back!" called Alphys, just before the machine exploded. Luckily, Sans was able to teleport next to Alphys in time.

"FRISK!" called Sans, through the ash and flames.

"Sans… l-look at this…" said Alphys, holding up a small chart. In the colored waves, a demented grin could be seen, and a chilling message. 'I'm here'. Looking up from the chart, they saw me, staring at them, holding a shard of the broken machine in my hand.

"Sansy… Alphys… It's your best friend… Ehehehehe… AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally.

"Oh, my God… What's happened to her?" asked Alphys.

"He's taken her. But not for long." Said Sans, pulling his hood over his head, his eye flaring up.

"Do you really think you can stop me, bonehead? I already won. I have your dear, sweet Frisk in my possession. What was the old saying? True love conquers all? Whoever said that was full of shit." I said, advancing towards Sans slowly.

"Come on, Frisk, fight back. Fight back." Whispered Sans, summoning bones behind him.

"You know… you make a terrible boyfriend, pulling weapons on your girl the way you are now. She's already given up. See?" I said, lifting my free hand to bring up an image of me.

"Sans… Don't… hurt him…" said the image.

"Frisk? What happened in there?" asked Sans, the bones disappearing.

"I thought I could save him… But I was wrong."

"You know, she really was an idiot, trying to save someone who can't be saved. And the only thing that was left to remind her of him was a locket." I said, raising the weapon. "Give it back, and I won't have a reason to harm you."

"What are you going to do with it? At least tell me that." Asked Sans.

"What do you think? He's already gone. Why still keep it around? It only brings back bad memories and false hopes. That's what brought her here in the first place!" I laughed.

"No… I can't let you do that. It's hers. Not yours." Said Sans.

"Testing my patience, Sans. That's not a good idea." I said, dashing towards Sans with a murderous look on my face. Quickly, Sans teleported out of my way, and as I fell to the ground, I spotted Alphys, hiding behind an overturned filing cabinet.

"Oh, look. It's my darling creator. You must feel really proud of yourself, warping those monsters into those things you call Amalgamates." I said, bouncing the shard up and down in my hand.

"I n-never wanted that t-to happen. I just w-wanted to help Asgore! I-I never knew…" wept Alphys, as my red eyes glared into her terrified soul.

"Didn't you ever learn from that fool, Gaster, not to mess with things you don't understand?" I asked hotly. Sans, angered, grabbed me by the soul, and yanked me towards him.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this, you weed! Let her go, or else I'll-" started Sans.

"What? Hurt me? Keh… You really are an idiot. Hurting me will hurt her, which you can't do." I said, laughing.

"You wanna' bet?" asked Sans, raising a bone into the air.

"Go ahead." I said. Just as Sans was about to attack, I swung the shard, cutting his stomach. I saw his health almost reduced to nothing. A fraction, a sliver of health at .1. Easy pickings.

"Never let your guard down, Sans." I said. As Sans fell to the floor, I felt my soul get heavy, as Sans slammed me to the floor.

"Get… dunked… weed." Sans gasped, holding his bleeding stomach.

As I snapped out of my trance, my head pounding, I looked around. My vision, although blurry, could just make out Sans's body, and the hot flames that enveloped the lab. Immediately, I ran to Sans's side, and helped him to a chair.

"Oh, my God, Sans. Did I do that to you?" I asked, crying.

"Nah… I'm almost positive that, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead." Said Sans. "But, man… Flowey's really a cut above the rest."

"That's not funny, Sans. I don't know w-what's going on, but t-this is beyond me. I'm sorry. I can't m-make out these readings." Said Alphys, shakily looking through the results that were untouched by the explosion. As I looked at Sans… I couldn't help feeling guilty for it. The guilt was so much that I couldn't even stand to look at him. I stood up quickly and ran from the lab.

"Frisk, wait! Where are you going?!" asked Sans, toppling out of the chair.

"I don't know! Anywhere is better than here! I'm sorry, Sans! I can't risk hurting anyone else! It would be better if everyone just forgot about me!" I shrieked, grabbing my sword from my duffle bag and running frantically through the snow towards Mt. Ebott.

"Great… What are we going to do? She could be going anywhere? And worse, how will I explain this to her parents? They'll finish me off!" said Sans. Alphys picked Sans up off the ground and began dressing the wound.

"Okay… while I get you patched up, let's think. Obviously, she's feeling upset about this, and she was crying… And… she said it was best if everyone just forgot about her… forgot…" said Alphys, piecing together where I was headed. "I know where she's headed. If we hurry, we might be able to catch her before… she…"

"Al? What are you saying?" coughed Sans.

"Sans, we need to round up the others and tell them everything. Frisk needs all the emotional support she can get. She's… she's headed to the Underground. Specifically, the garbage dump." Said Alphys, frantically looking for a phone.

"Why there?" asked Sans.

"That's where Undyne found me… after the incidents with the Amalgamates… You know that abyss? Where all the garbage goes?" asked Alphys.

Sans's eyes widened in realization.

"He made her snap." He whispered.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Yes frisk is at the breaking point, where she sees her self as a danger to others, Do you guys mostly think I would make Frisk kill sans, hell be fine. But be Prapard for a big surprise in the next chapter


	12. No other option

Were approaching the Climax of the story, but sometimes thing aren't always what they seem and even the kindest soul cant turn violent.

* * *

As I climbed up the slopes of Mt. Ebott, I began to feel my cheeks go numb from the cold. The sheer frigidness of the wind was more than what my jacket could protect me from, and that's just what I wanted. Staring down into the pit at the top of the mountain, I chuckled, remembering the last time I was here.

"Seems like yesterday." I shivered, as I forced my aching body to climb down the wall of the pit.

"Wow. I never thought you'd go this far." Flowey said in surprise.

"Shut up you. I said I give up. You win. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt. You might as well just finish me off." I said. Flowey was silent as I walked to the garbage dump in Waterfall. Though the cold of Snowdin was still warmer than the surface, I felt cold. But I didn't care. I knew what had to be done. Deep down, I didn't want to, but… It was the only way to keep everyone safe.

As I sloshed through the murky water of the garbage dump, I grabbed a can from one of the nearby symmetrically arranged garbage piles, and held it tightly in my hand. As I approached the edge, the old Save point rekindled itself, and sparkled weakly.

"No… Not this time…" I said, looking down sadly at it. Looking to the can, I threw it off the edge of the waterfall, and waited for a few minutes, before finally, a dull clang echoed at the bottom.

"Look, Frisk. I know that what I did was a little over-the-top, but-" Started Flowey.

"A _little?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I almost killed my future husband because of you!"_ I shrieked.

"But if it weren't for you, that Smiley Trash bag would have died. And you know he and the others will come looking for you." Said Flowey. "I merely wanted to test your Determination, Frisk. I wanted to see if you could overpower me."

"Well, I can't. Never could, God or not." I sighed. "I'm not risking anyone else getting hurt because of you. I'm ending it."

"Wait, Frisk! Please! Think about this! Think about what you'd be throwing away. Your family, your friends, and… a child… One of the best things a human could hope for. Why would you throw it all away just because you hurt someone?!" asked Flowey.

"You took over twice… You can do it again. And next time, it might not be Sans. It could be mom, or dad, or, God forbid, Merigold. How could I live with that?" I asked. "It's over, Flowey. You win. You took everything from me."

"I didn't take your life." Said Flowey. "Believe me when I say, I could have killed you at any time. But I chose not to… for his sake."

"Stop trying to change my mind." I said sternly.

"You know, there's always another way out." Said a voice behind me. I turned. In my head, Flowey gasped.

"Unfortunately, for Flowey, his debt hasn't been paid like he said it would be. And you… I can't have you killing yourself over a few bad dreams now, can I?" said the figure, their eyes gleaming red beneath their bowl-cut hairdo.

"C-Chara! Fancy seeing you here!" chuckled Flowey nervously.

"Shut it, string bean." Commanded Chara, silencing Flowey.

"How are you here, Demon Child?" I asked.

"Goodness, my reputation does precede me. I'm only here to help, since Flowey couldn't do things properly." Said Chara. "He's become something of a nuisance to you, hasn't he?"

"Well, he's been a little shit, to be honest with you. How can you help?" I asked.

"Oh, simple, really. I just need to put my finger here, and…" said Chara, placing her finger on my temple, and pulled Flowey out of my head.

"Wh- How did you do that? It didn't even hurt." I asked. Chara giggled.

"Being dead has its advantages. You don't feel anything. Now… Kill him… He's of no use to me." said Chara.

"No use to you? But I thought you said?" I said to Flowey.

"We did! We did! But she told me that she had a plan to make me into Asriel again!" said Flowey, frantically trying to keep his cool.

"That's not possible. You said it yourself. He's gone." I said, drawing my sword.

"I was lying! Please! There was a reason I needed that locket, Frisk!" Flowey tried to explain.

"So you could destroy it! Get rid of the last bit of him!" I screamed.

"Did you ever think to open that locket?" asked Flowey.

"Stop distracting me, Flowey!"

"Open it! You'll see why!"

"News flash, beanpole, she doesn't have it. She gave it to that comedian in the lab to protect. And I understand why. The poor bastard's a glass cannon. And you almost made her kill him." Laughed Chara.

"That's right. I knew you'd take over again. So I gave it to Sans to protect." I said.

"Why do you think I was so desperate to get it back?!" asked Flowey. "In that locket was the key to getting my body back!"

"What?" I asked.

"Tell her, Chara. Tell her what you were going to do if I got that locket for you." Ordered Flowey.

"Hehehe… You're not the one in control. You answer to me. Tell her, yourself." Said Chara.

"No, _you_ tell me, Chara. Why are you in this mess?" I asked.

"You really are thick, you know that? Do you honestly think a wimpy flower like him could possess minds? Where do you think he got that power from?" asked Chara.

"No… You… _You were the one?_ " I said.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! Give the little lassie a prize." Said Chara sarcastically. "Now let me tell you something, Frisk. Do you honestly think I would help a traitor? I never wanted to help Asriel. He was nothing but a loose end that needed trimming. I knew he would go for you. Your determination would have been just the type of thing he needed to get back into the real world. So I used your fear of him from the last timeline, and all that fear that he gathered ended up in me. The nightmares. The sickness. That was all me. Flowey was but a decoy so that the real threat could come back." To my right, I could see Flowey visibly shuddering with a barely contained rage.

* * *

Oh Plot twist. I'm sure not very many of you saw this coming.


	13. Best Friends forever

Here comes the rage. Chare has messed with the wrong girl and Flower. no one mess with frisk and her family

* * *

"…You… used me… again!" cried Flowey.

"That I did, little Azzy. And there's nothing you can do about it. Without that vessel, you'll just dust like last time. Won't be long, now. And I have Frisk to thank for it." Grinned Chara.

"Vessel? What vessel?" I asked.

"God, all that training with the fish has made you dense." Groaned Chara. "The locket, you idiot! Whatever's left of Asriel's soul is in that locket. If he wore it, then whatever Determination I had would have gone right into it, and Asriel would have been alive again. But, since he failed to acquire it, as according to our arrangement, he should have… Well, he'll just remain a husk, won't he?"

Flowey, enraged, summoned up as many pellets as he could muster, and sent them all hurtling towards Chara. Chara, anticipating Flowey's attack, dodged it with almost inhuman speed.

"Goodness, did I touch a nerve? Are you just a hothead like your father?" asked Chara, mocking Flowey.

"You fucking bastard! I trusted you to help me! You said you'd turn everything back!" screamed Flowey, vines and pellets slashing and shooting every which way. Chara simply laughed and pulled out her knife.

"Time to trim the hedges!" Chara cackled, as she lunged towards Flowey. But with catlike reflexes, I parried her blow with my sword and sent Chara reeling back into the water.

"You will not hurt my brother! Not while I'm still breathing!" I grunted. Flowey gasped in surprise. I turned to him. "This is your one chance. Don't make me regret standing up for you."

"You've forgotten who you're fighting, Frisk. May I remind you that I'm still partially in control?" laughed Chara, slicing her cheek with her knife. I winced, as my cheek split open from the edge of the knife. Blood dripped from the cut and stained my hand.

"You think that's going to stop me?" I laughed.

"I don't feel it. I don't feel anything. But you do." said Chara, ramming her knife into her side. Immediately, I doubled over in pain, as I coughed up blood.

"Stop it, Chara!" Flowey cried. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Flowey. You, of all people, should know that. However, I'm willing to make an arrangement. In exchange for something of yours, I'll leave and give Flowey what he wants. Sound fair?" asked Chara.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just what I'm owed." said Chara, picking at her knife.

"Flowey, what did you offer her?" I asked. Flowey's eyes widened.

"A soul for a soul." He said. I gasped.

"No! I'd rather die than give you my soul! I'd sooner give it to Flowey!" I said.

"When did you think that you had a choice in the matter?" asked Chara, raising her knife. Just then, a single bone flew through the air, and hit Chara's hand, causing her to drop it in the water.

"Flowey, grab the knife!" I ordered. Flowey nodded, and sent a vine to retrieve the knife, but Chara beat him to it.

"You idiots. Even in droves, you're too weak to stop me." chuckled Chara, turning to where the bone came from. "Hello again, Sans. Long time, no see." From behind one of the garbage piles, Sans emerged, his ribs still aching, but otherwise upright.

"You've come a long way since we first met in the labs, Chara. How many years has it been? 30 or so, give or take? Must say, it's been nice not having you around. And let's be honest, if you were to fight me… you wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance." Said Sans, still managing a pun.

"I wouldn't, Sans. Every hit I take, your fiancé takes double. Would you risk her life?" asked Chara.

"She risked hers for mine. Why shouldn't I do the same for her?" Sans said, the locket jangling around his neck. I gasped.

"The locket. Sans, don't fight her!" cried Flowey.

"Why should I listen to you, weed? You're the one that caused all this!" said Sans.

"No, Sans! It wasn't his fault! Chara manipulated him into thinking he could get his body back! _She_ was the one behind everything, Flowey was just her tool!" I said, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"A rather dull tool, at that." Said Chara, rubbing her wrist. "But now that you're here, Sans… I require something."

"And I'm inclined to give it. Depending on what it is, that is." Said Sans.

"That locket around your neck. I need it." Said Chara. "Hand it over, I'll break the link between me and Frisk, and you can hurt me as much as you want without fear of harming Frisk."

"Don't you already have one, kiddo?" asked Sans, noticing a glint of gold around Chara's neck.

"Sans, don't give it to her! It holds-" I started.

"I heard. I know how important this is to you, Chara." Said Sans.

"Hand it over, nice and slow, and I won't hurt anyone here." Said Chara, inching towards Sans.

"That's close enough." Said Sans suddenly. Chara smiled.

"Alright. Now, toss it to me. C'mon." she said, beckoning to him. Sans undid the clasp and held it in his hands.

"Sans, why?" I asked. Sans turned to me, and blinked.

"At least you're the smart one of the group." Said Chara. "I'll be taking that."

"No, I don't think so." Said Sans, tossing it high into the air, just as a blue spear shot through the air, hitting the clasp dead center. It flew through the air, and impaled itself upon a nearby wall.

"Your aim hasn't gotten any worse, Undyne. I don't know what you were talking about on the surface." Chuckled Sans, as Undyne stood perched upon the top of a garbage pile, a grin spread across her face.

"You… idiot… You dirty little traitor!" screamed Chara, dashing towards Sans, knife in hand. Undyne, seeing Chara moving, leapt down to protect Sans from her wrath.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Undyne. My, how you've grown." Said Chara, halting in her tracks. Undyne uttered a guttural growl, and summoned another spear.

"You know each other?" asked Sans.

"Of course, we know each other, Sans. I was training with Asgore when this brat was around. She always interfered. I had my suspicions from the very beginning, but I never said anything because Asriel seemed so happy." Explained Undyne. "I should have said something. I could see it in her eyes; the hatred, the bloodlust… It was disgusting. Then came that day… I was heartbroken… If I had just opened my goddamn mouth!"

"No one else saw it, but you? You saw it right off." Said Chara. "What was it that little Azzy used to call you? Dy-Dy?"

"How dare you say that name?!" cringed Undyne. Chara giggled.

"Does that trigger you, little minnow?" asked Chara. Undyne's pupils turned to slits, and her grin slipped into a deadly grimace.

"Don't you dare…" Gritted Undyne, as parts of her armor and body began to expand and change.

"What's happening to her, Frisk?" asked Flowey.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Well, you may act all tough, Undyne, but I can tell that, deep down, you are nothing but a _guppy_!" grinned Chara.

"Oh, here we go. The g-word." Sighed Sans.

"Let me tell you something, _brat._ Nobody, and I mean, _nobody… calls me_ _ **guppy! NNNNNNNGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ " screamed Undyne, as her body was enveloped in a white light.

"Well, this is interesting." Said Chara, just as a cloud of spears erupted towards her.

"Kid, you're dead meat." Growled Undyne, standing up in her transformed state, a paragon amongst monsters.

"Already dead. And I'd be careful, Undyne. If you'll observe." Said Chara, allowing one of the spears to pierce her shoulder. I grimaced, and screamed as the pain shot through my arm.

"KID!" screamed Undyne.

"Undyne! Don't attack her until you break the link!" I winced.

"What link?" asked Undyne.

"The locket is linking the two of them together." Explained Flowey. "Chara can't feel pain, but she can inflict it on Frisk because she owns the locket. If it's not around her neck, Chara can hurt her!"

"That's not even fair! You little brat!" growled Undyne.

"You said it yourself, Undyne. All's fair in love and war." Said Chara, making a dash for the locket, only to be surrounded a cage of blue bones.

"Blue means stop! So long as you don't move, you won't get hurt!" said a shrill voice.

"Flowey, the locket." I said weakly. Flowey nodded, and reappeared next to the spear. Wrapping his vines around the spear, he pulled with all his might, but couldn't pull it out.

"Great, it's stuck. Now I can't get the locket…" said Flowey, annoyed. "A little help would be appreciated, fishface."

"Apologize for that last comment, and I will." Said Undyne.

"Sorry…" said Flowey.

"It's alright, Azzy… I'll help you." Said Undyne, pulling the spear out of the wall with a forceful, one-handed yank. Flowey scoffed.

"I loosened it for you." He said.

"Just give the kid the locket so I can turn this brat to Swiss cheese." Said Undyne.

"With pleasure." Said Flowey, reappearing next to me. "Here, Frisk. Take this." Flowey placed the locket around my neck and threw a pellet at Chara. Chara flinched in pain, but I felt nothing.

"Link's broken, Undyne. Do your worst." I said with a grin.

"I've waited 33 years for this!" laughed Undyne. "See you in Hell!"

"They have some nice hotels, there. I'll be sure to make a reservation for you." Said Chara, looking to me. "But seriously, Frisk, is this what you call backup? A fish, a comedian, an egocentric bag of bones, and a flower who can't even do what he's told? I guess the scientist was too scared to come and fight." Just then, a rain of fireballs fell from the sky and landed around Chara. Chara gasped, and looked downstream. Toriel and Asgore stood ashen-faced, flaming with rage at the sight of Chara. Alphys stood in-between them, smiling smugly.

"Well… She still hasn't done anything." Laughed Chara. Alphys readjusted her glasses, and a bomb appeared in Chara's lap. The bones around Chara changed to white, and the bomb exploded.

"Okay, I take that back." Gasped Chara, breathing out a puff of smoke.

"That's nothing compared to what we're going to do to you." Said Asgore. "You'll receive more than just a grounding. You'll be put six feet under where you belong."

"Oh, Gorey, that made me tremble with excitement." Said Toriel.

"Thank you, dear." Said Asgore.

"Ew." I said.

"I agree, ew." Said Chara.

"Mom, Dad, there's a time and a place for everything, but we could really use some help. Not innuendoes that make mom tremble." I said.

"Frisk!" said Toriel, embarrassed.

"You said it, not me." I said.

"Tori, you heal Frisk and get her in fighting shape. We'll deal with Chara in the meantime, now go!" said Sans, summoning up a plethora of bones to throw Chara's way. Papyrus dropped the cage of bones and summoned a very small Gaster Blaster.

"I'm impressed, bro! You finally managed to do that!" grinned Sans.

"I only learned from the best. But he's still a little shy. No blasts yet." Said Papyrus.

"Well, it's the smaller ones that pack the most punch." Said Sans, as Chara dodged the bones with relative ease.

"Seriously? That little thing? It's just like Undyne. A guppy!" laughed Chara.

" _Stop calling me guppy!_ " screamed Undyne, lobbing a flurry of spears towards Chara.

"It's alright, Chester. She didn't mean it." Said Papyrus.

"He named his first Gaster Blaster. That's adorable!" I grinned, as Toriel healed my wounds.

"I must say, that is rather cute. But unless he can prove useful, it won't do much good." Agreed Toriel.

"Grr…" groaned Chester.

"Papyrus, you always were useless!" said Chara. Sans growled, and summoned up a Gaster Blaster.

"How dare you insult my bro! You'll burn in hell for that!" yelled Sans.

"Oh, come on, Sans. I know that you won't last very much longer against me. And if you can't keep up with me, how do you expect to keep up with your lovely wife-to-be?" asked Chara.

"How dare you insult my manhood?! You fucking punk!" screamed Sans.

"That's my line, bonehead!" screamed Undyne.

"You're all just wasting your breath, anyway! None of you can hit me unless you trap me! And let's be honest, what fun is that?" asked Chara.

I looked around, amidst the chaos, and noticed that most of them were starting to get tired, save for Papyrus, who was stroking the top of Chester's head, glaring at Chara.

"She's right, they can't last much longer. If anyone gets hurt, it's on me! I have to fight!" I said to mom.

"Be careful, my child." Said Toriel.

"I will." I said, turning to Flowey. "Be safe, bro."

"Always, sis." Said Flowey.

"Sis? Bro?" asked Toriel, confused.

"I'll explain later." I said, stepping onto the battlefield. "Everyone, stand down! This is my fight."

"Frisk, no! She'll-" said Sans, trying to push me back. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Sans, I've been training nonstop for this for eight years. I got this. Stay determined, alright?" I said to him.

* * *

The final show done frisk vs Chare. how will this go down.


	14. Battle of the Angels

it all comes down to this, who will prevail

* * *

"Alright, then. So, the Pacifist finally decides to show her colors." Laughed Chara. "How admirable… and gutless…"

"How am I gutless, Chara?" I asked angrily.

"Because suicide is the coward's way out." Grinned Chara.

"That's interesting coming from you. After all, didn't you fall down the mountain to end it all? Weren't you the one that ate all the buttercups that got you killed?" I asked. "Don't talk to me about suicide, Chara. I, at least, thought about it, and that was to protect the ones I loved. Whereas you? You did it out of misery. Honestly, you were a pity killing."

"Shut up." Said Chara, pulling out her knife as I drew my sword. "You know nothing of misery. If Asriel had just followed the plan, everyone would have been free and happy, none of this would have happened!"

"Chara, the war would have only restarted, and the humans would have slaughtered all of the monsters, and shown no mercy. The entire civilization of Monsters would have been wiped off the earth, and what would that have done? Not just Asriel, but everyone would have died. All because you were selfish."

"It's not my fault that humans are such filthy creatures." Growled Chara.

"True. But you don't have to be like them. You can be your own person! You can come back, and not try to kill everyone, just because they didn't stick to your plans. I always believed that there is good in every person. And I believe there is still good in you. Why else would you have kept your locket?" I asked.

"This stupid piece of gold means nothing to me! I simply forgot it was there, just like you! And even if I could, I'd never go back! You're alone in this, Frisk! Nothing can help you." Said Chara. It was then that I felt something spark in my soul. I looked around, and saw that each one of my friends were glowing a different color. Mom was green, Sans was yellow, Papyrus was purple, Undyne was Orange, Alphys was dark blue, and Asgore was light blue. Then it clicked. As I turned to Flowey, I saw a very small shade of red. I looked down at the locket, and it began resonating with everyone's souls.

"Am I really, Chara?" I asked.

"Y-yes, you are! You could only defeat me if you had six human souls, which you don't! You're hopeless!" screamed Chara.

"That's where you're wrong, Chara! It's not the souls that give the power, it's the traits within them! And all six of those traits are right here. Toriel… who always showed a caring and loving nature to all the children who fell, represents the trait of Kindness. Sans, who always fights for his friends, and for what's right, represents the trait of Justice. Papyrus, whose hard work to become the person he is today, represents the trait of Perseverance. Undyne, who would always dash headlong into the face of danger, represents the trait of Bravery. Alphys, despite the fear she hid for so many years, and told the truth about her past actions, represents the trait of Integrity. And Asgore, King Under the Mountain, Bergentrückung, who waited so long for each human to come and free him and his subjects, represents the trait of Patience. These six people have been with me through thick and thin. And no matter what choice I made, they stuck by me. The one person that brings it all together. Determination. The most powerful trait of all, does not just reside in me." Just then, the locket opened and showed an outline of a monster soul. It was weak and trembling.

"You know what this is? The remains of a soul. The soul of a person who you saw as a traitor. After all these years, the soul has become weak, barely holding on. But with the power of these traits that surround me, it could live again!" I said as colored balls of light appeared from all six of my friends. As they spun around me and the locket, I reached out my hand to Flowey.

"Flowey, take my hand. It's time to show her who you really are." I said as Flowey hesitated.

"Frisk, I don't know. What if this doesn't work?" He said.

"It will! You have to trust me! I can't do this on my own. This is the only way we can beat her. You have to trust me. Asriel, do you trust me?" I asked. He looked at my hand for a moment, and then at everyone else. Finally, he nodded.

"I do!" said Flowey in Asriel's voice, as Flowey grasped hold of my hand. There was a bright flash, and Flowey was no longer in sight. In his place, was a god among monsters. Asriel Dreemurr: God of Hyperdeath.

"Welcome back, Asriel." I said, extending my hand towards him.

"It's great to be back." Said Asriel. "However, I'm worried. You saw what she did to you. I feel that for helping me, I should repay the favor. You're familiar with the prophecy, I assume?"

"I am. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I believe it's time for the angel to get her wings." grinned Asriel, grabbing hold of my hand. I felt a tingle run up my arm and into my body. It filled my heart, and I felt a lightness that I had never felt before. My clothes changed from their usual jacket and jeans to a beautiful, flowing white dress. I felt my hair grow down the length of my back, and a pair of feathery angel wings sprouted from my back.

"Wowie!" cried Papyrus, pulling a camera from his battle body. "My word, Sans, you chose a keeper!"

"I guess I did." sighed Sans happily.

"Oh, my goodness. She's beautiful." sighed Toriel.

"She truly is the Angel of Monsters." Said Asgore.

"I guess I am." I said, overhearing him. From my scabbard, I pulled my sword. Flames licked at the blade, and the handle felt warm to the touch. Comfortable, yet different. I inspected the blade, and turned to Chara.

"I remember that blade! That was Ixion, the Dreemurr's family blade! I thought it was lost to the humans during the Great War! Wow! It's so much cooler in person!" squeed Undyne.

"I wondered why it felt so familiar." I thought to myself.

"Chara Dreemurr. I have seen your soul. It is black with hatred, and stained with the blood of many innocent humans and monsters. The crimes you have committed against both human and monsterkind are unforgiveable, and deserve swift, sovereign justice. But because I am bound by the laws of pacifism, I am offering you one final warning: Leave now, and never return, or suffer at the hands of those you betrayed. If you were wise, you would heed my warning." I said, pointing my sword at Chara. Chara looked around at everyone, and began to laugh. It started out small, but then grew into an obnoxious shrieking howl.

"You honestly think that these pitiful fools would be enough to stop me? _Me?_ _The Demon that comes when people call its name? You have seen nothing of what I'm capable of!"_ laughed Chara. "You may be an angel sent from the heavens. But I serve a much darker master, and he's telling me that you're nothing but a false prophet. I'm the real deal!" At that moment, she slapped her hand on the ground, and a black mist swirled around Chara, transforming her into a nightmarish creature. Her hair was now long and black, tipped at the ends with a blood red. Her skin was pale, and her hands and feet were now bloodstained talons.

"I should've known you would decline my mercy. Hellspawn." I said.

"How original. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to achieve this form, if not for Asriel. Without him, this power wouldn't exist. Perhaps you would like a taste?" asked Chara.

"Very well, then. Asriel, you first. I suspect you have some choice words for her?" I nodded.

"That doesn't even begin to describe my anger." He said, summoning his two blades.

"Go ahead, then, goat boy. Make your move." Said Chara.

"I'll be sure to send you into the deepest circle of hell and beyond!" screamed Asriel, as he flew towards Chara at an alarming pace. Chara extended her arms outward, almost as if to embrace him. Then just as Asriel was about to slash at her, Chara evaded him, and sliced his back with her talons. Asriel grunted, but kept after Chara.

"You are making a terrible mistake, Asriel, thinking that you can defeat me now. You couldn't do it then, what makes you think this time will be any different?" asked Chara, summoning up a black, two handed sword. She held it in a single hand, and flipped it around casually as if it were a kitchen knife.

"Because he's not alone! He has us!" called Sans, summoning a Gaster Blaster and riding towards Chara on the top of it.

"That's right, Chara. It's three on one, and you're outnumbered." I said, gripping my sword tightly as I flew towards Chara.

"But you're outclassed." Grinned Chara, swinging her sword towards me, causing me to raise my blade to meet hers. It clashed against her blade, and white sparks showered down to the ground. Taking advantage of Chara's focus on me, Asriel used his blades to cut Chara across the small of her back. The wounds cut deep, and blood spurted out. Chara winced, and then turned to Asriel and lifted her free hand. A ball of black energy shot towards Asriel, and he just barely deflected it with his blades.

"Asriel! You can't just rely on your blades! Use your magic or whatever! You're a god, right? Prove it!" called Sans. Asriel grunted, and tried using his Shocker Breaker, but something was preventing him from summoning his magic.

"What's the matter, Azzy? Running a little short on magic? Perhaps you're wondering where it all went? I think I have an answer for you. I don't think you'll like it, though." Said Chara, summoning up an even larger ball of black energy.

"No, you don't!" growled Sans, as he fired off one of his Gaster Blasters.

"Pathetic." said Chara, firing a blast of her own, which easily overpowered Sans's. Sans teleported away, and summoned a cloud of bones, which Chara blocked with her wings.

"Sans, no! Stay back!" I said. "Tag someone in! I can't afford to lose you in this battle!"

Sans groaned, and turned to Undyne. "You're up. Be careful of the talons. They drain magic, apparently."

"No problem." Said Undyne, using her green magic to halt Chara in her tracks.

"Ah, yes. The Trapping Technique again. I can't move unless you say. Well, that's not a problem for me." laughed Chara, summoning a second sword and deflecting each of our attacks from both sides.

"Alright, time to see what this puppy can do." I said, swinging my sword, which sent a wall of fire Chara's way. Chara, taken by surprise, took the blow, which singed some of her skin and burned some of her feathers.

"Whoa." I said. "This is mine now. I claimed it. No one takes it from me." Asgore laughed.

"That is exactly what I said when my father, Jorin, gave me that sword." He said.

"What else can this puppy do?" I asked, raising the sword over my head. I looked up and saw that a huge ball of fire had accumulated at the tip of the blade.

"Awesome… Alright, Chara. Time to die." I said, hurling the fireball towards Chara. Asriel, seeing the fireball, backed off. Chara saw the fireball and laughed.

"You really want to end this like that? Fine, then. Dead Man's Volley!" screamed Chara, deflecting the fireball back towards me with her sword. I gasped, and swung my sword, sending the fireball hurtling back. I winced, as the fire burned my hand slightly.

"One." Said Chara, sending the fireball back towards me with her wings. I swung again, sending the fireball back to Chara. Again, the fire burned me, and my hands began to sting.

"Two." Grinned Chara, counting off the volleys as they happened. I growled, and swung my sword at full force out of anger. The fireball sped towards Chara at a speed that caught her by surprise. The attack hit her full force, sending her hurtling down to earth. I grinned.

"Three." I said, descending to the ground to meet Chara's broken body.

"Face it, Chara. You can't win." I said, as Sans changed Chara's soul from green to blue, pinning her in place. Her wings twitched, and Chara looked up at me and laughed.

"Go on, then. Do it! See what happens to your precious LV!" laughed Chara. I put the tip of my sword on Chara's neck, and she tensed.

"I'm sure that God would find it in his heart to forgive me. There's a difference between fighting for sport, and fighting to protect the ones you love." I said.

"Like your sister?" asked Chara, catching my attention.

"How do you know about her?" I asked, as Chara burst out laughing.

"Why do you think it took me so long to get here? I had a feeling that it would come down to this. So, I came up with a backup plan." Said Chara, opening her locket. I gasped, as I saw Merigold inside, as if trapped behind a glass window.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?!" I shrieked.

"If you kill me, who'll be around to tell you? Without me, you'll never find her." Said Chara, shutting the locket.

"Tell me, and I won't kill you as slowly." I said, my eyes burning with anger.

"I knew your weak spot would be your family." Grinned Chara.

"Don't listen to her, babe. She's trying to throw you off. I can sense Merigold's presence, she's at home, asleep with Burgerpants." Said Sans, upping the power on his blue attack. Chara's body sank down to the ground.

"You really are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" I said, raising my sword.

"What about Asriel? Do you want to risk saying goodbye to him forever?" asked Chara.

"I'm not the only one with Determination. Asriel's going to be just fine, seeing as I gave him mine. So… you're running out of options, rat. You can either give up now, and go back to hell where you belong, or… well… let's just say the other option isn't exactly the cleanest. Choose." I said.

"Nice of you to give me a choice. But I prefer to take the dirtier path. Show them what you can do, Frisk. Get your pure white pacifist hands bloody for once." Grinned Chara.

"Gladly." I said, bringing the sword crashing down towards Chara, as her head separated from her neck one final time. As her body fell to the ground, a soul, small and shriveled, appeared before me. I reached out my hand and held it delicately. I knelt down, grabbed the locket off her neck and opened it. It was now empty, save for a small photo of Asriel. I looked at the soul, which seemed to shudder at the sight of the photo. I smiled.

"It's alright. You're free now." I said, placing the soul in the locket. "You don't have to fight anymore. Rest." I shut the locket, and it glowed with a small white light for a split second. Then fell still.

* * *

Even after everything Chara did, Frisk chose to save her soul. she truly as the true angel.


	15. Rebirth and reunions

"Dad? Where was Chara buried?" I asked.

"In the Ruins, underneath a bed of yellow flowers." Said Asgore.

"Take this there, and put it on top. Hopefully, now, she can be at peace." I said, handing the locket to Asgore. I turned to Sans.

"Sans? What are my stats?" I asked, reverting to my normal form. Sans smiled, and his eye flared blue. He grinned, and tears welled in his eyes.

"LV 1, babe. Everything's back to normal." Said Sans. "Except… Where's the Start Menu?"

"Sans, don't you know what fuels the Start Menu? Determination!" I smiled.

"Yeah, so…?" asked Sans.

"I shared some of my Determination with a certain someone." I said, looking to Asriel. "Should I tell them about Azzy?" Sans shrugged.

"It seems he already took care of it himself." He said, pointing to Asriel, who was standing in front of Toriel and Asgore. I could see tears in his eyes, as well as theirs.

"Mom? Dad?" said Asriel, slowly. Toriel walked towards him and put her hands on his face. She sighed shakily, and wrapped her arms around him, the tears flowing freely.

"Welcome home, my child." She wept happily.

"Son… Is it really…?" asked Asgore. Asriel smiled and nodded.

"Howdy, Dad." He said, before Asgore broke down in a fit of gross sobbing.

"Aw, Dad. It's alright." I said, moving to his side and hugging him tightly. Asgore, trying to regain his composure, grabbed ahold of me, and hugged me tightly.

"Can't… breathe… Dad! T-too tight!" I choked, tapping Dad on the back.

"Sorry." Apologized Asgore, turning to his son. "But… I-it's him. It's really him." I chuckled.

"I know. It's hard for me to believe, too, and I'm the reason he's back. I may have given up my Determination to save him. But honestly… I don't care… I've wanted to do that ever since we left this place."

"Hey, if you'd known what that locket held, you might have done it years ago." Said Sans.

"I just can't believe I forgot about it. I mean… I had it everywhere I went. I even wore it to bed, which you're not supposed to do… but… I'm glad I didn't lose it." I said, holding my locket tightly.

"Hey, um… Frisk… I've got something to confess." Said Asriel, inhaling sharply.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't walk. I've been stuck as a flower for so long, even standing idly is… weird…" he said, his legs wobbling. I chuckled.

"Come on, goat bro. I'll help you out. Do you… want to go normal? Not being able to walk as a god must be pretty embarrassing." I suggested.

"Heh. I probably should." said Asriel, reverting to his regular form. Surprisingly, Asriel had actually grown about a foot since I'd seen him last, and his horns had actually just begun to grow in.

"You've grown up a little, haven't you, Azzy?" I smiled. "How old do you feel?"

"I don't know?" said Asriel, his voice cracking slightly. He covered his mouth, and I giggled.

"Right around puberty. So… call it at fourteen and a half?" I estimated.

"Yeah… let's go with that… Whoa." Said Asriel, losing his balance.

"Legs are a thing, Azzy. Try moving them a little. Get a feel for them. Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." I smiled.

"Okay… Okay, um… Right… root… no, right foot… then left… f-fu…" said Asriel, wobbling over. Instinctively, I caught him. He was a little heavier than he looked, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"It's alright, I gotcha'. It'll take a while, but you'll get it. Come on… Let's go home… Sans?" I said, motioning to Sans, who was staring at Asriel carefully.

"Sooooooo… Can I call him bud?" asked Sans. I chuckled.

"Sure. I don't mind… But… Bud as in buddy, or bud as in plant?" asked Asriel. Sans shrugged.

"I'll let you figure that one out." Said Sans, as Asriel put his hand to his forehead.

"I'll give you that one… That was a good one… But, don't do that again. Flowey is the one part of me I want to leave behind. I know that what I did when I was him was wrong. I'm not asking for forgiveness, only that we can put it behind us, and know that it won't happen again." Said Asriel. Sans stared at Asriel for a moment in stunned silence, contemplating whether or not to keep punning.

"Sans, c'mon. He wants this to be over, and so do I. Can you put the past behind you, and just let bygones be bygones? The last thing I want is for the two of you to hate each other." I said.

"Oh, I don't hate him. After all, he is your brother. He was only acting under Chara's influence. It wasn't his fault. It's just… having him around. It'll take some getting used to." Said Sans, placing his hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"Well, we'll worry about that later. After all, it's been a long day for all of us, and… I have some stuff to do at home." I said. "Sans, take us home." Sans nodded.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Also, you may get dizzy, kid." Said Sans, addressing Asriel.

"Wait, wha-" started Asriel, before we teleported home, one final time.

"Oi… next time, give me a heads-up. Golly, my head is spinning." Said Asriel, looking around. "Is… Is this home?"

"Yeah… We live in a castle… Fun fact, this was actually the original Dreemurr castle before the war. Amazingly, it was in perfect condition when we got out, and the humans were generous enough, or… scared enough… to let us move in and restore whatever was broken inside… We all lived here until…" I said, stopping as I noticed Asriel crying.

"It's just like a dream I had." He said, mesmerized by the towering spires of the castle.

"Wait until you step inside. Oh, by the way, there's someone you should meet." I said.

Asriel nodded, and stepped towards the castle. As he pushed open the doors and looked around, he felt his heart flutter with excitement.

"Whoa… This is incredible…" He said, looking around at the huge foyer.

"Stay here, my child. I'll take care of Burgerpants' babysitting cost, and bring her down." said Toriel.

"I'll go get her, mom. Just focus on BP, okay?" I said, heading up the stairs towards Merigold's room. As I came to the door leading into Merigold's room, I felt my chest grow heavy.

"Please, let her be okay…" I said, pushing through the door. My eyes immediately turned to the bed. Just like Sans said, Merigold was snuggled up underneath her blankets, snoring lightly. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Meri? I'm back from Alphys's." I said, rousing Merigold from dreamland. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Frisky? You look… different… Your eyes are green. Weren't they brown?" asked Merigold. I shrugged.

"Maybe… But honestly, I don't think I'll ever be the same again." I said. Immediately, Merigold shot up.

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Did Alphys find something wrong? Tell me, tell me!" Merigold asked, bombarding me with worried questions. I laughed.

"No, I'm fine. Just… something happened today… I'll explain more later, but for now… there's someone I want you to meet." I said, taking Merigold by the hand.

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see." I said, leading her downstairs.

"Frisk, tell me! I know everyone! Who is this person?" asked Merigold.

"He's… been gone a long time… A relative of yours. Seeing you may come as a bit of a shock to him. So… be prepared. Okay?" I said.

"Okay?" she said.

"Mom? Where are you guys?" I called.

"Kitchen, dear!" replied Toriel.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Merigold nodded.

"Okay. Remember who that girl told you about in your dreams?" I asked.

"Frisk, you already told me who Asriel was, and what happened to him." Said Merigold, pouting.

"Well… I didn't exactly tell you everything. But… He's back." I said, pushing open the door to the kitchen. Asriel was sitting at the counter, staring deeply into a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, as if he didn't know what it was. At the creak of the door, he turned his head, and his eyes widened.

"Merigold. Meet your brother, Asriel Dreemurr." I said. The two of them stared at each other in amazement, and neither of them spoke a word. I cleared my throat.

"Go on. Say hi. He won't bite." I giggled, leaning down. Suddenly, Merigold grabbed me by the collar and pulled me next to her.

"I want answers." She said harshly.

"Um… It's a long story." I said. Merigold's grip tightened.

"You told me he died, and yet here he is, eating pie in my kitchen. What didn't you tell me?" asked Merigold.

"Um… it's not a happy story. He really wants to move past that." I started, before Merigold gave me a death glare.

"It's alright, Frisk. She'd find out sooner or later." Said Asriel. "Should I tell it, or you?"

"She won't believe it, unless it came from me. You see, sweetie, about twenty five or so years ago, before even I was born, your aunt Alphys performed an experiment with something called 'Determination'. That experiment created something called Flowey; a golden flower given the will to live through said Determination." I explained. "But it wasn't just any flower. It was the first flower to bloom after Asriel… well, died. You see, when he died, his dust spread across the garden. So, in each flower was a part of him. When Flowey was created, Asriel was brought back. However, he lacked a proper soul, he fell into a maddened state, where he believed that, in this world-"

"It was kill or be killed. That flower from my dream… that was you, Azzy?" asked Merigold.

"Kind of. But… it wasn't really me as a whole. It was only part of me. The violent part." Sighed Asriel. "Normally, I would never say such things. I'm a crybaby, at heart."

"Anyway, under normal circumstances, Flowey would never be able to change back to his former self. But… well, let's just say me and Sans pulled a few strings. Remember the locket I showed you when you were little?" I said.

"A little?" replied Merigold.

"Well, inside that locket was the remains of Asriel's soul. All it needed was a little help from everyone. And… well… He came back. I gave up something of mine, so that he could come back and see what had happened. And… I have to ask, Azzy. What do you think?" I asked. Asriel, looked around at everything, and then at Merigold, and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Is he crying?" asked Merigold.

"I told you." He said, chuckling.

"Hehehe… I don't believe it. It really is you!" grinned Merigold. "I don't care how. Honestly, I don't even want to know. All I know is that I finally have a big brother!"

"Well… I'll let you two bond… I have some boring political stuff to take care of before Christmas." I said, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Frisk, it's late!" said Toriel, following me out of the kitchen.

"Mom. Listen to me. I decapitated a demon child tonight. Do you honestly think I care about how late it is? I need to get this piece done, and if it isn't perfect, we can just forget about the wedding!" I said hotly, heading up the stairs.

"Your mother is right, Frisk. Even with what happened tonight, I think you should try and rest. If I'm not mistaken, with Chara gone, you might even get a full night." Said Asgore.

"Dad, I know, but the Council goes on break after Thursday's meeting. I need to get this done tonight. Otherwise, this wedding between me and Sans… it's done. Poof. Gone. After what happened this week, it's the least I can do for Sans." I said.

"Well, at least let me help by making sure you stay awake, alright, darling?" said Asgore. I pondered this.

"Fine. Come on, Dad. Let's work on this together." I said, beckoning up the stairs


	16. Deeds of the past

this is a short chapter but the next once will be longer

* * *

Three hours came and went in the blink of an eye, and I had almost finished my statement for the bill on Marriage Between Human and Monsterkind. I felt my eyes starting to droop, and I reached over for my cup of tea. Empty.

"Dad? Tea?" I said.

"On it…" said Asgore groggily. As Asgore went to go get the tea, I finished typing the last sentence.

"Done. Finally… Now all that's left is to… proofread." I said, realizing what I was saying. I stared at the screen for a few seconds, then grabbed a pillow sitting next to me on the bed, and screamed into it as loud as I could.

"Fuck these fucking goddamn errors! I'm never going to get this done…" I shrieked.

"Frisk." Called Toriel groggily from her bedroom.

"Sorry, mom. That's another 15G I owe you." I said.

"Half the usual rate because it was out of stress." Grumbled Toriel.

"Thanks…" I said, just as Dad reentered the room.

"I'll do the proofreading. Just get some rest, darling." He said. I smiled, handing him the laptop.

"Thanks, Dad. You're the real trooper, not me." I said.

"Please, darling. It's not the first all-nighter I've pulled." Laughed Asgore, as he pulled the drapes shut so that the sunlight wouldn't wake me up. However, instead of heading out the door, he took a seat on my bed and sighed. Seeing the tension in his posture, I spoke up.

"Dad, I-" I started, before Dad cut me off.

"I tried to be a good father. I gave you very few rules, but one of the first rules that I taught you is the one you manage to break the most: Never tell a lie." said Asgore. "You've been lying this whole week, to both me and your mother, and you even convinced your mother, my wife, to follow up with those lies. I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am."

"I-I'm sorry, Dad." I said, my voice trembling.

"You say that now, but I don't think that you mean it." said Asgore sternly. "When Sans told me what had happened, my heart literally stopped. We thought we were going to lose you! I don't understand why you would hide something like that! You even said you weren't hiding anything else!"

"This whole mess started after you asked me that question!" I said, feeling the guilt crawling down my back.

"Then, why didn't you say anything? I've dealt with Flowey before!" asked Asgore.

"But in the timelines you did, he overpowered you! Don't you remember? He had you trapped, and took your soul, as well as everyone else's. Sure, he gave them back, but I thought I was going to lose not just you, but everyone that I loved!" I explained hotly. "The only reason I told Sans was because he could hear Flowey, too. After what Flowey did in the last timeline, I couldn't risk letting him hurt you again. And, in the last nightmare before he managed to take control, he forced me to relive the last timeline. He then took me to the garden, where you showed up, angry at me for hiding the truth from you. You tried to kill me, but I refused to fight back. But then Flowey made me pull out my sword on you. I tried to resist but… but I…" At that moment, I began to cry. Dad realized what I was trying to say.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was scared. Especially after that last nightmare. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for scaring you. But most importantly, I'm sorry for putting everyone's lives at risk for not taking action sooner. I promise on my life that I will never hide something like that from anyone ever again." I wept as Asgore placed his hands on my shoulders.

"That's all I wanted to hear." he said. "However, to ensure that this never happens again, you are grounded until Monday. You are not to leave the house, with the exception of work. You are not to have anyone over, _especially_ Sans. No junk food, and no TV or video streaming."

"What about the cell-" I started, before my cell phone began to ring. Dad picked up the phone. It was Sans.

"Hello?" said Dad.

"Oh, hey, Dad! Umm… I was just calling to make sure that Frisk was okay." said Sans.

"Oh! Well she's perfectly fine, except for the fact that she's grounded." said Dad. Sans groaned.

"The usual grounding rules?" asked Sans.

"Yep. The usual. Nothing but work." said Dad.

"After what happened, I'm not surprised." said Sans.

"Me, either…" I sighed under my breath.

"Well, it's been a long time coming, so we should probably get some sleep while we can." said Sans. "Night, babe. Good luck tomorrow."

"Night, Sans. Night, dad" I said, pulling the sheets over my head. The mattress felt softer than usual, and falling asleep was no problem. But when I began to dream, I saw a familiar face. Chara.

"What are you doing here? Get away from me." I said. Chara advanced towards me, beckoning me to calm down.

"Chill. I'm not here to do anything bad." She said, pulling the knife out of her pocket and throwing it to the ground.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked. Chara shrugged and smiled.

"You know… you could have shattered my soul. But… as usual, you manage to be full of surprises." She said. "Out of curiosity, why didn't you do it?"

"A wise turtle once told me that even the darkest souls can be saved, if shown a little kindness." I said. "You know him, don't you? Gerson?"

"Heh. I remember him. Poor old bastard. He could barely move from that cave, you know that?" said Chara. "He was the one who told me about the prophecy. He thought that I was the Angel… I guess I proved him wrong…"

"How did you go bad, Chara? What did you hate so much about humanity that made you want to destroy them?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why. Humanity is selfish. They are the ones who started the war, knowing that the monsters would lose. They'd trap the stragglers, and torture them until they died. Those that survived were scarred. I assume that's why Undyne wears an eyepatch. They spread rumors and lies, saying that the monsters were the ones who started the war, but I knew different. I tried to tell the people in my village my views, but… They tossed me out like yesterday's garbage. That was when I tried to save them. It was only after they attacked and killed Asriel that I snapped." Explained Chara. "I swore that if I ever came back, I would rid the world of humanity. But…"

"Chara, I understand your pain. My biological mother shared your views. They were exactly the same… But some people didn't agree with her. And these weren't just nobodies, they were big people. They kept peace and order among the village and disposed of any naysayers. I was three years old. Looking back, it's still quite fuzzy. But I remember a hooded man dragging my mother away, blood on the back of her head. I was screaming for her. But there was no response."

"They killed her. Right in front of you, they killed her." Said Chara, disgusted.

"I was told most of my life, that my mother had died during childbirth, and that my father had alcohol poisoning. A friend of my mother's was the one that brought me to the orphanage. After my escape to Mt. Ebott, and the adventures that transpired there, I came upon an old house. My house. After exploring a bit, I found some of my mother's works, and pictures of us together. I started piecing things together. From there, I went to the woman who had taken me to the orphanage, and she told me the truth; how she had found me in the woods near my house, all alone, crying my eyes out. Obviously, after what they did to my mother, they just left me there to die." I continued. Chara was glaring at me, eyes wide open.

"How are you still so kind? After everything that they did to you, you're still this kindhearted wimp… no, not wimp. Sorry, the influence is still clinging on a bit. What's the word I'm looking for?" said Chara, smacking her palm against her forehead.

"Just because people are cruel to you, doesn't mean you have to be cruel back. One spark of hope can start a revolution. That's why I work so hard to make humans understand monsters just a little better. And things _have_ changed! People aren't as cruel as they used to be! Monsters have been given equal rights as humans, for almost everything. I walk down the streets and I see humans and monsters, holding hands, talking to each other like they've known each other for years, and… I've even seen, and felt, love among the two races." I smiled. "But, this piece I'm working on… it's the last piece of the puzzle I've been putting together for twelve years."

"The marriage thing. Yeah, I know. Frisk, they would have waterboarded you if you had suggested something like that in my time." Said Chara.

"Like I said, times have changed. And, if I'm not mistaken, so have you." I said. Chara smiled.

"I guess I have." Said Chara. "Hey… Frisk? I wanted… to thank you. I never thought I'd say it… but thank you."

"It's the least I could do. I only finished what you started." I said. Chara laughed, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Take care of him, okay? Make sure he stays out of trouble, and above all else, love him like I did." she said, walking over and hugging me. I hugged back.

"I will. I promise." I said.

"Frisk? Frisk, you awake?" asked Asriel, his voice still cracking. I chuckled.

"I am now, Mr. Teen Goat. What's up?" I joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Said Asriel, pulling the covers off of me. "Come on, get dressed. I want to talk to you."

"About what, Azzy?" I said, noticing how concerned he looked.

"About me… Am I… Am I going to stay like this?" he asked.

"Of course, Azzy! Why wouldn't you?" I said, rubbing the top of his head.

"It's just… I changed back so easily… I was wondering if this was permanent… I don't want to come back again, only to become that… thing…" he said.

"Asriel. That will not happen." I said, taking him firmly by the shoulders. "Part of me is in you. I know how wrong that sounds, but… When I gave you my Determination. I gave you a part of my soul. Look at my soul." I said, showing Asriel my soul. It shone red on one side, and white on the other.

"Wait, I thought…" said Asriel pulling up his own soul. It was a mirror image of my own.

"You and I are connected. Whenever you feel distressed, I feel it too. Same for every other emotion. Asriel, I gave so much just to have you back. I wouldn't do it if I didn't care about you. And, as God is my witness, I will make sure that nothing happens to you." I said, putting away my soul and hugging Asriel. "You are not going anywhere. Flowey is not coming back. I will not lose you to him. I would sooner die."

"Frisk, I…" started Asriel.

"I know that it will take a while to adjust, but… I will be there every step of the way. I love you, Azzy. You're my brother." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

"No, it's not that… It's just… I'm still scared of the dark… I know it's silly, but…" said Asriel. I smirked.

"Sure, you can stay the night in my room. Dad's rules don't apply to siblings. Hop in." I said, patting the mattress.

"Thanks, Frisk." Said Asriel. "I hope my fur won't be a problem."

"No, it won't be. This isn't the first time I've had a monster in my bed." I said. Asriel stared at me in stunned shock.

"You know what I meant. Merigold." I said.

"Oh, thank God." Said Asriel.

"Just don't too excited, Azzy." Called Toriel from down the hall. Asriel and I froze. I could feel my cheeks get hot, and I'm sure Asriel's cheeks were blazing.

"Mooooooooooommmm!" we both screamed.

"No worries, Azzy. Embarrassing parents. You'll get used to 'em again." Said Sans, who had teleported into the room. I gasped.

"Sans, get out of here! Dad'll be so mad if he catches you here." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know. Just figured I'd say goodnight. That's all. Sleep tight, both of you." Said Sans, laughing as he teleported out of the room. As soon as he was gone, we heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. The door flew open, and Asgore peered in.

"Jeepers, Dad, are you really that paranoid? He was just saying goodnight!" said Asriel.

"You can never be too careful, Asriel. No idea what those bones could get into." Said Asgore.

"IT WAS JUST A KISS! EVERYONE WAS DRUNK THAT NIGHT!" I screamed, lobbing a pillow towards Dad.

"Dad, can you let us get some sleep and stop embarrassing Frisk!" Asriel said in annoyance as Asgore left the room, chuckling as he shut the door.

"Well, I might as well get used to this." I thought to myself as I drifted back into sleep, Asriel falling asleep next to me.

* * *

Sibling stick together


	17. The final Piece

The story's not over yet

* * *

The last few days went by very quickly and before I knew it, the Thursday meeting had finally arrived. As I sat there in my seat, my heart was pounding in my chest. I was so nervous listening to the other committee members giving their pieces. As Councilman Orville finished reading his piece, they called my name. I took a deep breath and took my stand at the podium. Looking out into the sea of politicians, both monster and human, I felt that everything was riding on me.

"Members of the committee. I stand before you as the Ambassador to both Humans and Monsters. In the time since my journey to the Underground, I have seen so many positive improvements be made to the world as we know it. I have seen monsters and humans sharing lives together, eating together, and playing in both the sand and snow. However, the law clearly states that Humans and Monsters are not allowed a traditional marital congress, due to Old World laws. These laws, written during the time before the Great War, have not seen the light of day, up until a few months ago. We have been debating the pros and cons of these laws since their unearthing, and now the time has come to make a decision. Whatever your choice, I just want to say that I will hold each and every one of you in the highest regard, and will continue to respect your opinions as Ambassador." I read, as the Committee burst into a thunderous applause. I sighed, and took my seat next to Asgore.

"That was great, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you!" Dad said.

"I just hope it was enough!" I said, as I quietly pulled out my phone and texted Sans, " _I made my statement. Now we wait!"_ I sent it, waiting impatiently as the other members placed their votes. After a few hours the head of the committee stood at the podium.

"After a month long debate and mixture of opinions, the votes have been cast." He said, as I began crossing all my fingers.

"By a landslide victory of 80% to 20%. The Bill for Marriage between a Monster and a Human has been…Passed."

My heart filled with joy as I wanted to scream and go crazy. But I needed to stay professional. As I looked around, I noticed that many of the committee members were cheering and hugging each other, I figured what the hell. I hugged dad, knowing that we did it. The final piece of the puzzle had been laid in place. I pulled out my phone and called Sans.

"Hey Babe… Whoa, what's with the shouting in the background? He said.

"Sans, we did it! The bill was passed! Marriage between humans and monsters is officially a right!" I said, as I heard cheers erupt from the other end. "Wait, who else is there?" I asked.

"Pretty much everyone we know. I called them all here when I got your text. I had no doubts you would win." Sans said.

"Thanks, Sans. But now, it's crunch time. Christmas is in three weeks, and we still have to handle the floral arrangements, figure out the menu for the reception, order the cake, and figure out the attire for the bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girls, the ring bearer-"

"Whoa, babe, calm down! Toriel and I were working on that while you were out. I already got Catty's number from BP and she said she would be honored to be a bridesmaid and, as it turns out, Bratty is visiting for the holidays and she's totally in. MTT just got back from Tokyo and he's waiting for you to come back so that he can do your measurements." Said Sans.

"That's great! We'll be home in about an hour." I said. As I hung up my phone, I looked at Dad and realized something.

"Hey, dad? You know, we still need someone to handle the floral arrangements and since you know so much about flowers… I figured…" I said.

"That was my intention." Said Asgore.

"Wh- really? Wow, I was going to ask one of the florists around town, but since you volunteered, and you're my dad…" I shrugged.

"It's no problem, but… Who will preside over the ceremony?" asked Asgore. I raised a finger, then slowly lowered it.

"I don't know! Maybe Gerson, but he's too old! I thought about Mr. Snowdrake, but he's a comedian, not a priest! I'm lost!" I said, panicking.

"Frisk, if you want, I could do that-" started Asgore.

"No! You can't!" I said.

"Why not?" asked Asgore.

"You see, dad, humans have this tradition where the father of the bride walks her down the aisle at the beginning of the ceremony, and hands her off to her new husband. Don't you think it would be a little awkward to see you change from a tux to a priest's robes?" I asked.

"True that. Hmm… I thought of someone, but… he may be a little out of reach." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I was thinking of having my old friend Gaster preside over the ceremony, but he's been missing." Said Asgore.

"Gaster? Wing Ding Gaster?" I asked. "That's perfect! How did I not think of him before?! Sans knows exactly where to find him! I'll bring it up with him when we get back."

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, the door to the castle opened, and Asriel came running out, his legs still shaky, but still able to keep him upright.

"I knew you'd get the hang of it, Azzy!" I said, as he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Never mind that! You did it!" said Asriel, spinning me around.

"True that… But can we get inside? It's freezing out here. And I really just want to get into my bunny slippers and PJ's and re-" I started. As I stepped through the door, Mettaton snatched me up in his metal arms and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, darling! Darling, I'm so proud of you! If you weren't taken by Sans, I'd kiss you right now!" he said.

"I don't mind! I don't think Sans or Papyrus would either, given the situation." I said.

"Do you know how long it took to get on Sans's good side?" asked Mettaton hotly.

"It's cool, Mettaton. I was just looking out for my bro." said Sans, overhearing the conversation.

"You nearly blew me to bits with one of those… Skully Shooters!" said Mettaton. Sans stifled a snicker.

"Skully Shooters? Wow, I've had those things called all sorts of different names, but that one takes the cake." Laughed Sans. "Anyways, feel free to show any type of affection. This is a time of celebration!"

"Golly-whiz, these next few weeks are going to be hell." I said.

"Not with us around, darling. Besides, I still need your measurements, and the wedding dress is always the hardest! Come, Darling!" said Mettaton, dragging me to my room.

"So, Papy dear sent me a picture of you last night, and that just gave me the inspiration I needed to draw up _this_!" said Mettaton, pulling up a sketch of a simple, yet elegant, wedding dress. It was pleated, with a diamond-encrusted corset. The train, as it was shown in the sketch, looked to be at least six feet behind the intended bride, and the veil… well, it was just a veil.

"Mettaton, this is beautiful! But do you really think you can pull it off before Christmas?" I asked, looking up at Mettaton. He smiled.

"Darling, please. I design and make all my stage costumes minutes before my performances, and they always turn out perfect. I can handle a simple wedding dress." Grinned Mettaton, as he measured my bust and waist.

""Alright. Oh, I wanted to ask you. Do you have Blooky's number? I can't think of anyone more suitable for the deejay position at the reception!" I said. Mettaton nodded.

"No worries, darling. I've had him on speed dial since day one." He said. "He's somewhere in Vegas, if I remember correctly. That was his last gig."

"I'm actually really happy he made a name for him as DJ Spooktunes. Then again, you were his inspiration, Mettaton." I said, smiling widely.

"To tell you the truth, we always competed with each other as little wisps. I always came out on top, but… I could never beat him in the snail races." Laughed Mettaton.

"It's weird. You guys were so close, why did you drift apart?" I asked.

"Shush, darling, you're throwing off the measurements with your constant inhaling and exhaling." Said Mettaton, trying to change the subject.

"Mettaton, the longer you hold something back, the more it hurts you. Trust me, this last week has been hell because of that. Tell me." I said.

"You really are a curious child. Alright. Our competition is actually what drove us apart. I always wanted to be better than him, and he just wanted to be himself. At the time, I was a very self-centered individual. But the fame made me change my views, and I began to care more about my fans than myself, however few I had. But by the time I realized what I had done, it had been so long that I had almost forgotten about him." Explained Mettaton.

"But then, you heard his voice. During our first performance together." I said. Mettaton chuckled.

"I was trying to kill you. What a mistake that would've been…" he sighed.

"It would have been quite the glamorous death." I laughed.

"You certainly would've gone out in style." Grinned Mettaton. "But I'm glad you didn't, because where would we be, then?"

"Who knows… Honestly, I gave up questioning this stuff when I destroyed the Reset button." I said.

"The… what button?" asked Mettaton.

"Oh… my turn for storytime, I guess." I said. "As you know, Mettaton, my soul has the power of Determination, and that Determination gave me the power to restart the timeline, if I wanted to. When you pull up my stats, there's usually two buttons: Reset or Continue. Once we left the Underground, I didn't pay much attention to it. But then, one day, Sans found out about it. We had this huge fight, and it almost cost us our friendship… and relationship… So I destroyed it. Smashed it to pieces with my bare hands. It took a lot of guts, knowing that if I messed up, there was no second chance. But… if it meant keeping everyone around, and Sans in my life… It was worth the risk."

As I finished my story, I could see Mettaton's eyes welling up with tears. Oily tears.

"I didn't know robots could cry!" I said, handing Mettaton a tissue.

"We don't cry. We overheat and leak oil from our eyes." He said.

"That's crying. Mettaton, it's okay." I said.

"I know…" he said, rolling up the measuring tape. "The dress should be ready in about three days' time."

"Thanks, Mettaton." I said.

"No problem, darling." He said.

The next few weeks were crazy, and with the wedding date rapidly approaching, I barely had any time to myself. However, on the night of the 23rd, the night was all mine. Undyne and Alphys were throwing me a Bachelorette's party at their house, and since the three of us were total nerds, there was Anime, like Jojo's Bizarre Adventures, Hellsing Ultimate, and my personal favorite, Code Geass. There was also Dungeons and Dragons, Cards Against Humanity, you name it. Since this was my last night before I got hitched, they wanted to make it the best night ever. I had a blast. It was around midnight when Bratty and Catty started gossiping with Alphys that I went outside for some fresh air. I was lost in thought that this was my last free night. What if something went wrong?

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?" I heard a husky voice from behind. I turned around to find Undyne holding two champagne glasses.

"Oh, Undyne… I just have a lot on my mind. I mean, what if I'm not a good wife? I'm only 21, Undyne, what if something terrible happens tomorrow?" I asked, holding the locket tightly.

"Kid, look, it's okay to be nervous. Can I tell you something, and you have to swear not to tell anyone." Undyne said and I nodded. "The night before I married Alphys, I got… cold feet and it lasted till the morning and I… almost left Alphys at the altar."

"Why?!" I asked

"I thought I wasn't good enough for her. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm not the most… attractive girl in underground. I was literally about to jump out the window when Asgore showed up. He asked if I loved her. I told him she was the best thing to happen to me. After I said that, he said what matters is that we care about each other. The rest will figure itself out."

At that Undyne put down the champagne glass and grabbed my shoulder. "Kid, I have never seen Sans care more about anyone than he cares about you. He was willing to risk his life for you. Through that week of hell, he stood by you to the end. When I see him with you, it's like I'm looking at a different person. You changed him, kid, and you know for a fact that you will make the best goddamn wife he could ask for." Undyne said, I smiled.

"I knew I chose a great maid of honor." I said as Undyne grinned and handed me a glass of champagne.

"I do my best. A toast to the future." Undyne said, as we clinked our glasses together. The two of us went back inside to join the fun. After a bet with Undyne on who could drink five shots the fastest, I began to feel very dizzy.

"Like, uh, oh. Bride's going tipsy." Catty said, as I was barely able to stand.

"See, kiddo, I told you. You couldn't beat * _hic_ * me." Slurred Undyne.

"How about another round, guppy?" I said.

"Oh no. No no no no _no!_ You are not having a hangover on your wedding day, Frisk. You're going home." Alphys said, pulling out her phone. "Hey, Asgore? Could you come pick up your daughter? She tried to drink five shots faster than Undyne and... Yes, it was a rigged bet, and I'm sorry for not paying closer attention… Okay, thanks." Alphys said.

"Oh Alphys, I'm fine. See?" I said trying to stand and laughing as I fell flat on my butt.

"Frisk, you are not fine. * _sigh_ * I knew this was going to happen, but did you listen to me? _NOOO_!" Alphys said in annoyance.

"Oh, C'mon, Alphys. It's a party! Besides, that was from the rematch." I reveled.

"WHAT? SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER!" I heard Alphys shout as I began to fade out.

"Frisk, like, stay with us here." Bratty said as I heard the door fling open.

"Frisk, what happened? I heard Asgore ask.

"Apparently, there was more than one round. She's completely drunk out of her mind. She'll have a hangover for sure! I'm _sososo sorry, your Majesty!_ " Alphys said, as Dad picked me up.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll get her home. The same thing happened at Toriel's party." Asgore said as I was carried out to his car. Everything was spinning the entire ride home. As the car stopped, I was taken out of the car and carried inside.

"Whoa, Dad, what's up with Frisk?" I heard Asriel's voice crack.

"What're you still doing up, fluffy butt?" I laughed.

"A bit too much drinking at the Bachelorette party. She's going straight to bed." Dad said as I was carried to my room and placed in my bed.

* * *

Frisk is in for one hell of a night


	18. Wedding bells

At last the wedding day and my longest chapter

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like my head was bashed in with a brick.

"Ow… my head… note to self: never challenge Undyne when alcohol is involved. Ugh, this is why I don't normally drink." I said. I felt like I couldn't move, but I knew today was not the day to lay in bed. Just then, Mom came in with a tray of food which smelled really good, but looked... off.

"Morning, my child. I had a feeling you would have a hangover, so I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed. I actually read that Tea and a greasy breakfast can help with hangovers. So I made some eggs… sunny side up." Mom said as she placed the tray on my bed.

"Gee, thanks, Mom. I'm sorry about last night, she triple-dog dared me and told me that if I didn't take the bet, I'd have to wear a chicken suit the rest of the night. She was clucking!" I said as I tried to sit up.

"I'm going to have a few choice words with her when I see her next." Said Toriel, just as my phone rang on my night table.

"Phone… phone… Why isn't the Force a thing?" I asked as Mom handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Frisk… Um, we're going to be a little late. Undyne passed out around the time you left, and… she still hasn't woken up." Said Alphys on the other end.

"Bucket of cold water. Iced. It works on Sans, it'll work on her." I said.

"O-okay. Do you want to hear her reaction?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? That'll be payback for this!" I laughed. "Put it on speaker."

On the other end of the phone, I heard the rushing of water from the kitchen tap, and the rumbling of ice falling out of a tray into a bucket. Silence. Then, a splash.

"Who's there! I'll rip you apart! I'll hang you up by your giblets, and make you eat your words about my pride. I… I… Ooh, my head… Alphys? Why am I soaking wet? Don't tell me I pissed myself…" said Undyne. On the phone, I howled with laughter.

"No, but you made a pupil very happy." Grinned Alphys.

"Payback's a bitch, Undyne! Be tee dubs, thanks for the hangover!" I said.

"Oh… Oh… Oooooooooooooohhhhh… The challenge… Yeah, forget that ever happened. I had already had a few drinks before then, so…" said Undyne.

"It's alright. Apology accepted. But Goat Mama might not be so forgiving. She wants to talk to you when you get here. Not Alphys. Just you. You're fine, Al." I said.

"Shit…" said Undyne.

"Oh, so that's where Frisk got her potty mouth. That's another thing to talk about." Said Mom as she grabbed the phone from me, causing Undyne to tense up.

"Hiiiiiiiiii, Tori… Yeah, I'll take the ear chewing." She said.

"I don't chew ears. I talk angrily." Said Mom.

"It's a figure of speech, Mom." I said as I finished up the eggs and climbed out of bed. My legs were still a bit shaky, but I needed to tough it out. This was no day to be lazy. I took the phone from mom and hung up. I looked to my wedding dress.

"Frisk, are you sure you want to have the wedding today? In the state you're in?" asked Toriel.

"I liberated an entire civilization, surviving on cinnamon bunnies and instant noodles alone, and I did it all without sleep. I went an entire week without sleep, and I killed a demon child. Lopped her head right off. I can handle a hangover. Besides, everything's planned. I can't call it off now." I said.

"Points taken…" sighed Toriel, as a call of distress echoed from Asriel's room.

"Mom, I need help! There's this thing around my neck, and I can't get it off!" called Asriel.

"Come into your sister's room, and I'll see what I can do." Replied Toriel. After a few seconds, Asriel bounded into the room, with a long red bowtie tied pathetically around his head. Admittedly, the sight was rather hilarious, and I barely managed to contain my laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh." Said Asriel, Toriel's hand flying to her head as I burst out laughing.

"Azzy, oh, my God, how do you do the things that you do?" I asked between breaths.

"Cut it out, Frisk. This is the first time I've worn these things since Chara was alive." Growled Asriel.

"You're right, Asriel. It's _knot_ funny." I punned.

"Oh, I'll show you funny." Chuckled Asriel, summoning a fireball. My laughter died instantly.

"Not in the house, Asriel. And especially not near your sister on her wedding day. We don't want to have to explain scorch marks to her grinning husband-to-be." Said Toriel, as she finished tying Asriel's bowtie around his neck. "There. Comfortable?"

"It's still a little tight, but I'll manage." Said Asriel, looking up at me. "Sorry, Frisk. I guess Flowey's tendencies are still hanging around a bit."

"Either that or mood swings. Those can be caused by puberty." I said. "Though, I have to agree, bowties are a pain in the ass. I remember when Sans wore his bowtie, and he hated it."

"That's something I can't see Sans wearing." Said Toriel. "When did he wear a bowtie?"

"At Undyne and Alphys's wedding. Don't you remember?" I asked. Toriel thought for a moment.

"Oh, wait, now I remember. It was a blue one, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember asking him to take off his hoodie. I swear, he's super attached to those things. But he swore he wouldn't wear it to the wedding." I said.

"Whose wedding are we talking about now?" asked Asriel.

"My wedding, fluffybuns. It's the whole reason we're celebrating!" I said.

"Don't call me fluffybuns, please?" said Asriel, blushing.

"Oh, lord, I never thought I'd hear that name again." Said a familiar voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look, and saw a tall, distinguished skeleton standing in the doorway.

"Wingding!" I cried, hugging him around the midsection.

"Frisk, please. Just call me Gaster. No one even uses my first name." He said, returning the hug.

"Sorry! I just got so excited to see you." I laughed. "You're presiding over the ceremony, right? Have you practiced?" Gaster turned his nose up, and scoffed in an almost stereotypical fashion.

"Child, I don't mean to brag, but being in the Void left me plenty of time to practice these sorts of things. I could do this in my sleep." He said. "Besides, this is Sans we're talking about. If I mess up once, he'll have my head."

"No, he wouldn't, silly! He'd probably blow it off like nothing happened. By the way, thank you for helping me before. I never got the chance to say so." I said. "I probably wouldn't have made it without your help." Gaster blushed.

"It was really nothing. I'm sure Sans would have said the same thing." he said.

"Yeah, probably, but at least someone said it." I said, as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out, and a text message from Undyne appeared onscreen.

"Frisk, open the window to your room. Third one on the left, right?" it said. I replied with "Second one on the left. But why?" I opened my window, and saw Undyne carrying a ladder, and Alphys carrying two dress bags. Realizing what was going on, I casually strode over to Mom.

"Hey, Mom? Why don't you fill Gaster in about where the ceremony'll be held?" I said. Toriel crossed her arms and stared me down.

"Frisk, I know that look. What are you hiding?" she asked, heading towards the window. Down below, Alphys was barely able to keep the ladder steady in the snow, and Undyne was already halfway up the ladder.

"Hold it steady, Al!" she called down in a hushed whisper.

"Undyne, I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Whispered Alphys back.

"Do you want me to get roasted by Goat Mama?" said Undyne, her voice rising.

"I prefer my fish raw. Sushi is my favorite." Laughed Toriel, as Undyne fell back off the ladder and landed next to Alphys in a pile of snow.

"Thank God for white Christmases." Sighed Alphys in relief.

"You could just use the front door, you two." Said Toriel kindly. "But since you're here, Undyne, come inside and we'll have a civilized conversation about the dangers of drinking. Care for some hot cocoa?"

"Are you _kidding?!_ I _love_ hot cocoa!" screamed Undyne enthusiastically, as Toriel chuckled.

"So, you're _not_ mad at Undyne?" I asked.

"Oh, no, not in the slightest. I just want her to be more responsible." She replied, shutting the window.

"And here, I thought you were going to roast her, your majesty." Said Gaster.

"That's my husband's thing. I merely wish to use this as a lesson for Undyne." Toriel grinned, stepping out into the hall. "Oh, and Gaster, Asriel? Help Frisk into her wedding dress. I have a small errand to run after I'm done with Undyne."

"Wh- Wa- Wait! Mom, they're both dudes! I'm not letting either of them see me naked!" I screamed.

"I saw a lot of things in the Void. And to be fair, I'm sure that Asriel saw _something_ from that locket." Said Gaster. My face flushed, and I screamed.

"That is it! Both of you! Out!" I shrieked, pushing both of them out the door. I slammed the door and sank down. I stared at the wedding dress, and leaned my head back. From the other side of the door, Gaster counted down from three on his fingers. At one, I opened the door, and looked at the two of them. They both looked quite unamused.

"Alright, one of you can help. At least until Mettaton gets here." I sighed, swallowing my pride.

"Thought you would come around." asked Gaster, as he pushed his way into the room. "By the way, who is Mettaton?"

Not even five seconds after Gaster asked that question, I heard Alphys tromping up the stairs. After a few seconds, she appeared in my doorway, out of breath.

"And here… I thought… Asgore… was hot-tempered…" gasped Alphys. "It must be… common among… Boss Monsters…"

"I thought she said she wasn't mad." I said.

"Mad… is an understatement. She… was furious. She dragged Undyne by the ear into the other room. And she just lit up! Literally!" she heaved. "She excused me from the room, but I saw through the keyhole. Shit was going down, and… G-Gaster?"

"Alphys! What a pleasure to see you again!" said Gaster, hugging Alphys around the neck. Alphys blushed.

"Oh, God, I'm being hugged by my mentor!" she sighed.

"I knew you two would meet up sooner or later! After all, two of the greatest minds in monster history, both in the same room!" I laughed.

"Ah, yes. Alphys was one of my star pupils. It's no surprise that she took my position after the accident! Speaking of, did the Core…?"

"Oh, the Core works fine! Better, even! It's become part of the surface's main power grid!" grinned Alphys, readjusting her glasses. Gaster laughed heartily.

"Splendid! Just splendid!" he said. "I was hoping that would work out someday! Oh, before I forget, Frisk mentioned someone named Mettaton. Do you know this person?"

"Know them? I made them!" smiled Alphys. "Well, kind of. I made the external shell, and the monster inside is just a ghost named Hapstablook!"

"That's Mettaton's real name?" I asked.

"They don't like to talk about it." Said Alphys. "Anyway, Mettaton is actually one of the biggest celebrities right now! And they designed Frisk's wedding dress!"

"Mhm! Also, another thing you should know, before they get here… Yeah… Mettaton is actually… your in-law. Papyrus got married to them before Sans did. They actually already have a kid." I said. Gaster stared at me in silence.

"Well, I'm sure they're a nice enough lady." He said. I bit my lip nervously.

"Wait… is Mettaton male or female?" asked Gaster.

" _We don't know!"_ I sighed.

"I mean, the ghost is a female, but the robot… umm… Sweet Transvestite?" giggled Alphys.

"I love that movie!" laughed Gaster. "Regardless of their gender, I look forward to meeting them. And their… child?"

"Oh, yeah. Impact. He's definitely a boy. Though, he acts like Mettaton." I nodded.

"Impact. That's an interesting name." said Gaster. "Isn't that a font name?"

"Following a family trend is my best guess." Said Alphys. "I mean, it all started with you, Mr. Wingding. And then there's Sans, Papyrus…"

"I never even knew!" said Gaster, imitating an explosion around his head. "Mind blown. Pschew!"

"Um, guys? The dress?" I said, looking to my alarm clock.

"Right, right! We'll have it on you in no time!" said Gaster, as I slipped off my pajamas. Alphys, staring at me, smiled a cat smile. I covered myself.

"Alphys!" I hissed.

"What? You have a nice six-pack!" she replied. "Ehehehehehe…"

"So immature." Said Gaster, smacking Alphys upside the head.

"Sorry…" said Alphys.

"Damn, I'm glad I kept my mouth shut." Thought Asriel to himself.

"Just slip me into this dress! Please?" I said to Gaster, who turned to Alphys.

"Don't be a pervert, Alphys." Said Gaster.

"Come on, it's not like I haven't seen a naked girl before." Pouted Alphys.

"That's what worries me." sighed Gaster.

"Is it on yet?" called Gaster from downstairs.

"Just about. I just need… the garter belt." said Alphys, as she crawled under the many frills of my dress.

"Alphys…" I said, face red.

"Frisk, please… I'm not looking at that… I'm focused on getting this up your leg. It's harder than it looks!" grunted Alphys. "And… done! Now we wait for Mettaton with the makeup and hair things and we can get you to-"

"Umm, Alphys? I'm not so sure I want to do makeup. I mean, look at my face. Does it really need makeup?" I said. Alphys gave me a dead pan look, and traced her claw along her cheek.

"Oh, right. The scar. Mettaton will patch that." I groaned. Just then, a high pitched scream rang out from down the hall.

"FRISKYYYYYY!" I heard Merigold scream as she came running into my room in her flower girl dress.

"Whoa, Meri, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm her down. Merigold hid under my dress.

"Undyne's hurting me with that… that… thing!"

"Merigold Dreemurr, it's just a hairbrush!" called Undyne.

'Meri, let Undyne brush your hair." I said.

" _No! It hurts!_ " she said.

"That's because you don't brush it yourself! Merigold, Me, mommy and daddy have told you several times that you _need_ to brush your hair every day to keep it from getting knotted!" I said, reaching under my dress and pulling her out.

"But… Frisky!" she started.

"No buts. Here, maybe if I do it, you'll calm down?" I said, grabbing my own hairbrush. "The trick to making it hurt less is to do it a little bit at a time. If you do it all at once, it'll hurt! See? You try." Merigold took the brush in her hands, looked it over, and then grabbed a small section of her hair and ran the brush through it. It slid through with ease.

"Easy, right? Certain sections will have knots, and you may need to try a little harder. But the same rule applies. I know how hard it is. When I was your age, I hated brushing my hair. But over time, I got used to it. It's like brushing your teeth." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I think I get it." said Merigold.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get this over with." Said Undyne.

"Okay. But I wanna' do it!" said Merigold.

"Hey, less work for me." sighed Undyne. "Frisk, how'd you do it?"

"I just showed her the technique mom taught me. Taking it in sections instead of all at once." I said, brushing my hair.

"I must learn these secrets." Said Undyne in her most serious anime voice.

"It's not that hard. I mastered this stuff at Meri's age. You should probably get ready, yourself. Catty and Bratty will be here any minute and _where the hell is Mettaton?!"_ I asked.

"Did somebody say my name?" I heard a sexy voice say from the staircase.

"It's about time! What took you so long, Mettaton?" I asked, concerned.

"Traffic. Plus, Papy was nervous about his Best Man speech." Explained Mettaton. "He's been practicing since the engagement but he wanted it to be perfect. Anyway, let's get you ready for your big day." Mettaton said, as he pulled out a curling iron and began to work on my hair. After a few minutes, Mettaton gasped in remembrance.

"Oh, by the way, darling. My original plan for your hair has been changed, because your parents wanted me to add something." Said Mettaton.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Mettaton chuckled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" Mettaton said. "I have a feeling that Sans is going to be spellbound when we're done." As he spoke, Mettaton pulled out some hair pins. "My goodness, you have a lot of hair. But I'll make it work."

"Well, I'm trusting your opinion, Mettaton." I said, as I sat there waiting for Mettaton to finish my hair. After about fifteen minutes, I opened my eyes, and gasped. The front parts of my hair were braided and wrapped around to make some sort of wreath in which tiny yellow flowers were woven in. The back was beautifully curled, and ran down my upper back. It was like the hair of a Greek goddess.

"Oh, Mettaton, this is beautiful." I said, trying not to cry.

"You're beautiful, darling, but we're not done yet. We still need to do make up." Nodded Mettaton. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Male or female?" asked Mettaton.

"Male." Said a voice on the other side of the door, which I immediately recognized as Gaster's voice.

"It's alright, Mettaton. We're all fully dressed. He can come in." I said.

"Come in." said Mettaton, as Gaster phased through the door. Mettaton gasped.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That is Dr. Gaster. He was Alphys's teacher." I explained. "He actually wanted to meet you."

"Gaster… Gaster, Gaster, Gaster… Oh, Gaster!" exclaimed Mettaton. "Of course! Alphys mentioned your name on multiple occasions. But I had no idea that you'd be such a charming looking individual!"

"Well, thank you. Sans sends me the occasional bottle of MTT-Brand Skull Polish from time to time. Helps keep the cranium nice and shiny." Laughed Gaster.

"Oh, so you know the Skelebros, then?" smiled Mettaton. There was an awkward silence.

"Um, Mettaton… Gaster's their father." I whispered. Mettaton tensed and chuckled nervously.

"I didn't even know they had a father." Gulped Mettaton.

"Well, they had to come from somewhere." Laughed Gaster, who then turned his attention to my hair. "And I assume you're Mettaton? The precision of these braids leads me to believe that the answer is yes."

"Y-Yes, sir." Stammered Mettaton.

"Well, I must say, that your work is impeccable! I have no idea why you're so nervous." Said Gaster.

"O-oh… Am I nervous? Ah ha ha… Um, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know that you were…" sighed Mettaton.

"It's quite alright! No one knew for the longest time that I even existed! Plus, meeting the in-law for the first time is always nerve-wracking." Laughed Gaster.

"Ain't that the truth..." I sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to come and check on you. Um, your family is dressed and waiting." Grinned Gaster.

"Well, I still need to get dressed, as well as get Frisk's makeup done." Said Mettaton.

"Umm, Mettaton… I think I can do the makeup. Why don't you get ready? We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" I asked.

"The ceremony doesn't start until 2… but… if you insist…" sighed Mettaton. "Gaster, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we get the chance to speak again."

"We will." Smiled Gaster, as the two of them left the room.

As I looked in the mirror at my face, I traced my finger along the scar. It was faint, barely noticeable. But I could see it. Personally, I thought it complimented my face. However, that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was whether or not I was ready for this.

"Moment of truth. I can't get cold feet now." I said to myself, smacking my face lightly. "You can do this, Frisk. You can do this."

"Hey, I believe in you." Said a voice in my head. Chara's voice.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's everything else. Like, what's going to happen if I go through with this? Will Meri and Asriel be okay?" I asked.

"Look, Asriel's fourteen, and the two of them bonded really well. And it's not like you're leaving them forever. I mean, family has to stick together, right?" said Chara.

"I guess you're right. I'm just worrying too much." I said. "Are you alright, Chara?"

"All's well up here. Yourself?" asked Chara.

"Nervous. I guess it's just nostalgia… I mean, twelve years ago, I was just an orphan, and now look! I'm an ambassador, a princess… without a crown, but I don't mind… and I'm about to get married to a guy that I really, _really_ love! It's just a lot to take in." I said.

"You'll be alright." Said Chara, just as another knock came from my door.

"Frisk? Can we come in?" asked Toriel.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." I said, as they opened the door. The two of them came in, and I saw that Mom was holding a box.

"I must say, I am stunned. Mettaton did a terrific job. You look gorgeous." Smiled Asgore.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

"But it's missing something, Gorey!" said Toriel, as she handed me the box. "Open it, dear. It's yours."

My head cocked to one side, and I opened the box carefully. My jaw dropped when I saw what was inside; a beautiful silver and diamond tiara. I felt my eyes beginning to water.

"I think it's about time you had one of your own." Said Asgore. I stared down at the tiara, and began to cry happily.

"It's beautiful. I can't thank you both enough for all that you've done for me." I said, placing the tiara on the dresser and wrapping my arms around the two of them. "When I was little, I always dreamed of having a family. I never thought…"

"We're so glad to have found you, Frisk. It made such a difference in our lives." Said Toriel. "If it weren't for you, none of this would have been possible."

"Thank you… And I just wanted to let you know, that, no matter where I go, no matter how old I get, that you will always be my parents. I love you both so much." I cried, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Frisk, please, you'll get us all weepy before the ceremony." Said Asgore.

"Sorry. I know this is a _huge_ thing for you guys, too. I mean, seeing your child getting married… It's a sight, isn't it? But, there comes a time in every parent's life when they have to let their child go. But, to be honest… I don't know how to go… This has been the only home I've ever known." I said.

"You'll find a way, Frisk. You always have." Chuckled Toriel sadly. "You'll be alright?"

"I know I will…" I said.

"Well, when you are ready, come down." said Asgore, as the two of them left the room. I turned to the tiara, and held it in my hands. I placed it carefully behind the braids, and it sat there, perfectly framed. I chuckled.

"When one chapter ends, another begins." I said to myself. "Ad novam vitam. To new life."

As I stood behind the wooden doors leading into the sanctuary, my heart was pounding, and I could feel myself starting to sweat. I was so nervous, that I had a white-knuckled death grip around the bouquet.

"Just… try and think of it like a visit to the dentist." Whispered Asgore to me. I looked up at him, slightly annoyed.

"Not helping." I sighed. Just then, I heard the wedding march begin from behind the door, and I tensed.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

The doors swung open, and I saw that the bridesmaids and groomsmen were all up front, and I saw Merigold spreading the flower petals along the nave of the church where I had to walk, Maxwell walking beside her as he held the rings on a red pillow. Once they had reached the end of the aisle and taken their seats, I began my long walk to the altar, with dad at my side. It was there that I spotted him: My wonderful husband to be. I knew that it had only been a day since I had seen him, but it felt much longer than that. He seemed… almost shinier than usual. As I looked into his eyes as I made my way up the aisle, I remembered why I was here. All the fear and nervousness I had felt went away in an instant, as I saw Sans begin to cry from how beautiful I looked. For the first time in a long time, I had seen Sans cry. But this time, I knew he was happy. He was ecstatic with joy.

As I reached the altar, I took my place besides Sans, as he removed my veil. He sighed happily, and we turned to face… Pastor Gaster. I made a mental note of the rhyme, but nothing more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two beautiful, young people. The love shown between these two truly represents how far that we, both humans and monsters, have come. These two races, both separated by the tides of fate, have once again been brought together in peace and love. Over the last twelve years, there have been many a wedding. But this is the first wedding where, unlike others before it, a human and a monster are wed in holy matrimony. These two have gone above and beyond to prove, once and for all, that love can exist in any form." Preached Gaster. "Now, the exchanging of vows… Sans Serif Gaster, you may now exchange your vows." Sans turned to me.

"In the Name of God, I, Sans, take you, Frisk, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." He said, grinning widely, as happy tears fell down his cheekbone. I smiled, and echoed my response.

"In the Name of God, I, Frisk, take you, Sans, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"With these vows, you have pledged your lives to one another. May the Maid of Honor and Best Man step forward, please?" said Gaster, as Papyrus and Undyne stepped forward, rings in hand.

"We're so proud of both of you!" they both whispered, as they handed us our rings. I felt my hands trembling, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as well, as the two of us exchanged our rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the br-" started Gaster, before Sans wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me deeply on the lips. The church erupted into cheers of joy, and I thought that the day couldn't get any better.

Wait… Where are **you** going? You can't leave before the reception! That's rude! And besides, we had some of the best shenanigans at that reception! Not to mention that relationships were mended, and some were even made! Don't you close this tab!

Sans, let me take it from here. Look, I understand that the main plot is finished, but the aftermath is really what makes this story worth reading! Plus, it's Undertale! Whatever that is. This happens all the time! Thank you. Now, let's get to partying!

* * *

AH fouth wall brake how I love tham


	19. Everything changes

The reception was held at the Dreemurr Castle, in the ballroom. Grillby and Muffet had set up station next to each other, and were conversing like nothing had happened. Papyrus and Undyne were rocking the Karaoke Machine, belting out It's Raining Men and Never Gonna Give You Up. As Sans and I walked over to the punch bowl, I saw Muffet peck Grillby on the cheek, and he went a bright red.

"Hey! I knew they'd work things out!" I said, pointing to the two of them.

"I never had a doubt in my mind. Those two were meant for each other!" laughed Sans.

"Care for some punch? It's spiced cranberry!" I said, ladling out a cup of punch and handing it to Sans. He took one sip, and smiled.

"What about you?" asked Sans.

"I'll have some, too!" I said, ladling a cup for myself. However, when I took a sip, I felt my mouth flame up, and I nearly spat it out onto my wedding dress. I swallowed, and it burned all the way down.

"Oh, no… Who spiked the punch with Fireball Whiskey?" I asked. It was at that moment that I heard two snickers from underneath the table. I bent down and lifted up the tablecloth, to find both my brother and sister laughing.

"Oh, I should have known you would try that at my wedding, Meri." I said, catching the two of them by surprise, as they realized I was the victim.

"Ooh, busted!" cooed Catty and Bratty in unison. Sans was laughing now.

"Come on, babe. You gotta' admit, it was pretty funny." He said. "And hey, at least they didn't overdo it! I thought it was pretty pleasant."

"You drink that stuff on a semi-regular basis." I said flatly. "We should probably make a fresh batch before Alphys or Undyne try some."

"Oh, don't bother. We already tried some! Spiked and regular. Both are absolutely delicious!" said Undyne.

"Why aren't you chasing them?" I asked.

"Because we're the ones that put them up to it!" laughed Undyne.

"Undyne, I'm surprised at you." I said, tapping my foot.

"Hey, what goes around comes around." Laughed Undyne.

"Well, because it's my wedding, I'll let it slide. And because you're my siblings. Now get going, you two, before anyone else finds out you spiked the punch." I said, as I heard some chatter behind Sans. I turned around to see both Mom and Dad laughing it up, punch cups in their hands.

"Oh, no… We're so grounded." Sighed Asriel, crawling out from under the table.

"Oh, honey, it's just so funny. We used to do the same prank whenever there was a wedding or a party. I remember the one time we had that ghost pepper sauce from Grandpa Capstablook. That got us both grounded." Laughed Toriel, taking a sip of the punch. "Mmm, has a nice kick to it."

"Am I the _only one_ who is bothered by how spicy it is?" I asked.

"Well, you do have a very delicate palate." Said Muffet, overhearing the conversation. "It comes with age, dearie, you'll get used to it."

"Well, we should probably make a second batch, just to avoid conflict. There are some important people here." I said to Muffet, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I shall take care of it. Grillby doesn't like liquids." She said.

"As for you two, go mingle. You might make some new friends." Said Sans, shooing the two of them into the crowd.

As Sans pushed them into the crowd, I saw, in the crowd across the room, an oddly attractive redhead looking towards Asriel with a smile on her face. It looked rather unsettling, because her eyes were fixed only on Asriel. No one else. My sisterly instincts, plus my inner matchmaker kicked in, and I smiled slyly.

"Frisk. I know that look." Said Sans, turning to me with a grin. "That's your matchmaking grin. Who is it?"

"That girl over there, with the red hair, blue eyes. Is it just me, or is she looking at Asriel?" I asked. Sans looked over to where I was pointing, and shrugged.

"I don't know. What I do know is that she has a _very_ kinky look on her face." He said. Just as he spoke, the girl stood up from her chair and walked over to Asriel. The two of them talked for a few seconds, and then Asriel was being pulled to her table, his face showing a very nervous expression.

"Wow… she is really forward…" said Sans in surprise.

"I can tell… We need to brighten the mood a bit…" I said, thinking for a moment. I snapped my fingers. "That'll do it. I have an idea, Sans. Keep an eye socket on them, and don't lose sight of them."

"Got it." He said, as I walked over to the DJ booth, where Napstablook was playing some of his own remixes.

"Psst! Hey, Blooky, I need a favor!" I whispered, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Uhh… Sure, I guess. What can I do for you?" asked Napstablook, lifting one side of his headphones.

"Look, Azzy's got his eyes on a girl, and apparently, so does the girl in question. I think a slow dance will help break the ice. You know what I'm saying?" I asked.

"Oh… oh, um… I'll see what I have on the playlist… I'll alert Mettaton-" started Napstablook.

"Thanks, Blooky!" I said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh, noooooooooooooooooooooo…" sighed Napstablook, as I made my way towards Asriel and the mystery girl.

"Okay, step one is in action. Now for step two." I said to myself, as I reached their table.

"Oh! Hey, sis! I- um…" stammered Asriel, before the mystery girl chimed in.

"Ooh, you're the bride's brother? That's so cool!" said the girl.

"Y-yeah… Um…" sighed Asriel nervously.

"No need to be nervous, Asriel!" said the girl. Asriel chuckled lightly, then gulped.

"Hey, I never g-got your name…?" asked Asriel.

"Oh! My apologies. My name is Karen. Karen Christianson." Said the girl, shaking both my hand and Asriel's. I tensed.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard because of the music. What was your name again?" I asked. The girl turned to me.

"Karen. K-A-R-E-N. Not to be confused with Kira. There was a Kira in my graduating middle school class, and we looked so alike-" rambled Karen.

"Oh, no problem. It's just, your name sounds really similar to someone I knew." I said.

"What was their name?" asked Karen.

"Chara." I said. The girl's head cocked to one side.

"That's a weird name. Kinda'… familiar, too." Said Karen.

"Yeah…" I chuckled. "Umm, anyway… Me and Sans were going to open up the dance floor. Did you want to-" Before I even had a chance to finish my sentence, Karen's hand flew to Asriel's. He tensed.

"I love dancing! I actually want to be a dance major when I graduate from college!" squeed Karen.

"Really! That's so cool! Hey, you know, I'm quite the dancer myself. Do you… know Mettaton?" I asked, signaling to Sans.

"Know him? He's my idol! I want to be just like him!" laughed Karen, as she ran onto the dance floor alone. I nudged Asriel. He didn't move. I nudged him harder. He looked up at me nervously.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Frisk… I've just gotten used to walking and running. But dancing? I'll just… make a fool of myself." he trembled.

"Azzy, I can tell you like her. And she's really interested in you, too. I could tell by the way she looked at you from across the room. This is your chance!" I said. Asriel twiddled his thumbs for a moment, and then stood up quickly.

"You're right! I shouldn't care about making a fool of myself! I should care about having fun!" he said, stepping towards Karen with a confident stride.

"Step two is done. Now… All that's left is to wait." I nodded to myself, as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of a slow dance. Feeling like Asriel needed moral support, I grabbed Sans and walked onto the dance floor. As other couples joined us, I looked over to Asriel. He was talking with Karen, and she laughed. And then she hugged him. I knew he was telling her how bad a dancer he was, but she didn't care. I smiled, as the two of them began to dance together, slowly swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"Bingo." I thought to myself, hoping that nothing could go wrong. Just like me to think that before something actually did happen. As the two of them danced, I was keeping an eye on Mom, who was glaring at Karen from the crowd.

"Oh, shit… Mom… Please don't do anything stupid… Don't pull a Jerry… _please_ don't pull a Jerry…" I whimpered, as I danced with Sans. To make matters worse, a pink light was shining on the two of them; apparently, Mettaton had the bright idea of shining the spotlights on the important couples. While it had the best intentions, it was not doing any favors for Mom.

"Oh, God… it's over… Azzy's going to be so embarrassed…" I said. Then, out of nowhere, a glimmer of hope. Dad appeared next to her, and began talking with her, and the two of them began laughing. I sighed deeply.

"Good job, Dad. Keep her until…" I said, as I looked over to see Karen kissing Asriel. I grinned widely, until I heard Mom's theme song growing louder, as I saw her palms smoking. I tensed. Dad was doing his best to console Toriel, but it wasn't working as well as he wanted it to. Luckily, at that moment, the slow dance ended, and the crowd dispersed from the dance floor. Taking immediate action, I ran to mom, who was beginning to make a beeline for Asriel and Karen.

"Mom… chill… I arranged that slow dance, just for him! He's fourteen, this is going to happen eventually!" I said, blocking Mom's path.

"Frisk, we know nothing about that girl. For all we know, she could be luring him into a trap!" said Mom.

"Her name is Karen Christianson." Said Asgore, catching up with Mom. "She's the daughter of Jared Christianson, the deciding vote on the bill that we passed."

"See, Mom? She's a good girl! Please, don't embarrass him!" I said. Toriel looked to Asriel, who was dancing with Karen in the crowd. She sighed.

"Alright. But I'm keeping my eyes on her. She has a very… lustful look about her." She said.

"You did, too, dear. Come, let's grab some cake. They did a wonderful job!" said Asgore, taking Toriel by the hand. As soon as the two of them were out of earshot, I sighed.

"That was a close one, hun." Said Sans. "She looked ready to blow."

"So did Karen, but, you know…" I said absentmindedly, as Sans nearly spit out his punch in a fit of laughter.

"What? …Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, Sans. I meant that she looked really happy! Not… oh, you know what I meant." I tried to explain to Sans, who laughed even harder.

"I'm almost certain you did mean it like that." Laughed Sans.

"Come on, bonehead. Isn't it time for the bouquet toss?" I asked.

"Hmm… no, that comes in about an hour. You have to have the father-daughter dance, and since I don't have a mom… well, I'll just sit that one out." He replied, checking his watch.

"Right… That's in fifteen minutes. I should get some punch while it's still good." I said, making my way to the table. To my surprise, Asriel was sitting there, numb.

"Azzy? Are you alright?" I asked.

"I kissed a girl. A human girl." Said Asriel, shocked. He blinked once or twice, and then looked up at me. "Are Mom and Dad mad at me?"

"No, silly, not mad. Maybe a little worried, but not mad." I said. "How was it?"

"Umm… a bit wet… and soft… and there was fur in the mouth… which she proceeded to try and blow out… I apologized… and she gave me this look… like… I can't even describe it. Oh, and she gave me this." Explained Asriel, pulling out a scrap of paper with a series of numbers on it. A phone number.

"Asriel Dreemurr, you playboy! She gave you her phone number!" I grinned. Asriel's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, no…! What am I going to do? What if her parents don't like me?!" he asked. "I'm dead! Again!"

"Asriel, calm down. Her parents voted for the Marriage Rights bill that we passed. They'll adore you!" I said, hugging Asriel.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I work with the girl's father! He's super chill. Like, Mr. Snowdrake chill. Trust me, you'll be fine. Just… know when to say no. That's my only advice." I said.

"Umm… When is that?" asked Asriel.

"You have a lot to learn, bro." I sighed. "We'll talk later. Good luck, though!"

Asriel looked up at me, and then looked down at the slip of paper. Then back to me. Then to the slip of paper. Then his face widened in sudden realization.

"Oh, God, I get that now! I promise I'll say no until we're married!" Asriel vowed to himself.

After the Father and Daughter Dance, I sat and watched as Napstablook tried to clear a space for the bouquet and garter belt tosses. It was rather cute, but also rather pathetic. But, as the party was coming to an end, I knew that I had to do it.

"Alright, Blooky, that space should be enough!" I said to Blooky, who nodded as he returned to his DJ booth.

"Hey, all you single ladies! Get your butts to the center of that dance floor! We're going to see who'll make a really great bride in the somewhat near future!" I called over the noise. As I watched, at least fifty or so girls of varying ages made their way to the clearing.

"Okay, now! The only rule is, you don't fight over it! And for all you monsters, no magic! It's anyone's game! We don't want anyone getting sent to the hospital!" I called. "Alright, on my mark! Three. Two. One. Catch!"

As the bouquet was launched into the air, several girls scrambled for it, while some others stumbled backwards onto the floor. Among the group of girls, I spotted Merigold, who was desperately trying to get under where the bouquet was going to land. I also spotted Karen, who was within three feet of Merigold. As the bouquet plummeted to the ground, I watched as Karen jumped over Merigold and caught the bouquet midair. Not a single flower was damaged. Karen stood up, and looked down at the bouquet, and then turned to Merigold, who was beginning to tear up. She knelt down, and handed the whole thing to Merigold, who smiled widely. The entire room cried out their approval, in the form of a great big, "Awwwwwwww…"

"That chick is no longer just a chick. She is a full-fledged lady." Said Sans. "She's got brownie points with me, how about you?" I nodded through choked tears.

"Yeah, that was really sweet. I should talk with her. Maybe we can hang out sometime." I said.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing her a lot more." Grinned Sans.

"Probably. Who knows what'll happen from here on?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but what I do know is that one man is going to make a great groom when he catches that garter belt." Laughed Sans, standing up from his chair.

"Let's see whose fate is tied to that garter." I grinned, as Sans disappeared under my dress.

"Um? Is this it?" asked Sans, as he reappeared from under the dress, holding a ring of lace.

"Yep!" I said.

"Alright, all you knuckleheads who don't have a girl yet, make your way to the center! Same rules as the ladies! No fighting, no magic! I'm looking at you, Impact!" said Sans.

"That was one time, and you know it!" cried Impact from the crowd, who burst into laughter.

"That _was_ one time! It's why I'm saying it." Grinned Sans, as a group of thirty or so men emerged from the crowd. "Alright, boneheads! Catch!"

The garter belt didn't fly as high as the bouquet, but it made up for it in distance. As the garter belt plummeted, I watched as Asriel and Grillby caught it at exactly the same time. Grillby stared down at Asriel. Asriel stared up at Grillby. The two of them laughed.

"Well, how do we decide this, then, Sans?" asked Grillby.

"I dunno. Rock, Paper, Scissors?" he said in reply.

"What does catching this even mean?" asked Asriel. Sans facepalmed and laughed quietly.

"It means that you are going to be a very lucky man one day." Explained Grillby. "And since Karen caught the bouquet…" Asriel's eyes widened, and his face went red.

"Look, I've already made up with Muffet. You can have it." Smiled Grillby, relinquishing his grip on the garter belt.

"No, no! You take it! I want you and Muffet to be happy!" said Asriel, trying to give it back.

"But I insist!" said Grillby.

"Golly… Thanks… I g… g…g… Oh, boy…" groaned Asriel, before he fainted.

"Asriel!" I called.

"Azzy!" called Karen, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, boy… he's hopeless…" sighed Sans.

"Come on, let's see if he's alright!" I said, heading towards Asriel.

"He just fainted. I guess the news of what it was about really hit him hard." Guessed Grillby.

"As far as I know, he still has the mindset of an eight year old. He looks older, but he's still pretty immature. But he'll come around." I said.

"I don't care how old he thinks he is! My best friend just fainted because of me!" said Karen, shaking Asriel. Asriel stirred momentarily, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Whoa… what happened?" he asked, before Karen hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I was so worried!" she said. Asriel, not sure how to respond, hugged her back awkwardly.

"I'm fine… I'm fine, really! Just this necktie…" said Asriel. Karen giggled.

"Oh, Azzy… Let me loosen that, if that's the case." Said Karen.

"Things are never going to be the same around here, are they?" asked Toriel to Asgore.

"Nope." He replied simply.

"Do you think they'll get along, like Frisk did with Sans?" she asked.

"Who knows, Mom? Maybe, maybe not. Who's to say?" said Sans. "Anything's possible in this new world."

And that's the end of our story. For now, that is. I might tell you all the stories of our escapades in raising Arial and Segoe, our twins. Or maybe the one about Asriel and his adventures with Karen. But that, my friends, is a story for another time.

READER!

STAY DETERMINED!


End file.
